Waking Angel(ON HOLD)
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: Because of one special fountain Samantha Chaisty has been thrown back into the Tudor Era where she must make her place in the new world. Love and betrayl will strike hard and send her for a whole new adventure. Can she change King Henry for the better or will she end up like all the others. (Not a mary sue) Henry/OC
1. Fountain

**{** **Okay so this is a requested Tudors fan fiction by kvdsouza, thank you for the idea and I hope that this is what you were hoping for, I would like it if you could review since I was creating this for you J you don't have to but, it would be appreciated. Don't judge the first chapter I was just creating a setting for it, next chapter will be better. For those who haven't read my other fan fictions this is how it goes. My updates are based on how many reviews, favorites and follows the story gets. Reviews can be good or bad or can be messages if you are not comfortable to review or whatever your reason is it doesn't matter. As well in my bio I do keep an updated schedule and anything I am taking on, but realize that can be subject to change if the request for one story is higher than another. I also would like to mention that I'm not so good with the history end of it and I try and make it as real as possible but, I'm more or less following the way the show goes just adding my only bites and pieces into it so forgive me for my mistakes and if it really bothers you then let me know and I'll fix it. K so now that I got that out of the way I do not own the Tudors only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}**

I sat twiddling my hair between my fingers at the local renaissance fair as I listened to my boyfriend, James drag on about some crisis in his life that to me seemed so minor but, like every time before that he managed to make it seem huge. When we got together in high school we couldn't have been separated, like two peas in a pod, hell I even thought I loved him but, as we grew older I soon realized we were polar opposites. I am now a 23 year old woman and just finished my nursing degree and I love it but he only made it a year into his studies before he dropped out and blew all the effort and money his parents put into the university. Which at the moment was what he was currently complaining about and the only person who seemed to be paying attention was my best friend Misty, the thing that bothered me about that is that there rumors going around that they did more than talking, I never caught them so I didn't want to jump to that conclusion. This was supposed to be fun for me, I had been looking forward to this event for months, even bought my gown before the announcement came out.

I was wearing an olive green dress that had a square neckline and was embroidered all over. I braided my golden blonde hair starting from the right side to my left and knotted it once it fell over my left shoulder and left the rest loose with its natural waves and curls. I wore no makeup as it never really suited me and my deep sea blue eyes looked better without all that mess going on around them. I also wore my family's pendant between my breasts that bore my family crest, it was a blooming rose with the letter C resting in the center, my full name is Samantha Meredith Lynn Chaisty. My family was most famous in the Tudor era for their healing, gardening and their love of the arts, a lot of my family attended court for most of their lives by either being a medical healer, a source of entertainment or with taking care of the gardens. I have always fantasized what it would be like to be in that era and that's why I always loved these events, my mother use to tell me that I was born in the wrong era but, that was what made me special. Both my parents died in a terrible car crash almost two years ago, leaving me as the last living Chaisty, which also left me with James and Misty. The thing with James and Misty was they seemed to be stuck in the past, they always acted like we were still in high school with all the parties and late nights and don't get me wrong it was fun...sometimes but, I was growing up and taking life more seriously but they weren't. They were all I had left though beside my nursing so I choose to stick by them and ignore the rumors that surrounded our group. I was so stuck in my current thoughts that I hadn't realized that James had finished talking and that they were asking me something until Misty started to poke at my arm, "Hello earth to Sammy?" She taunted

I had to try hard not to narrow my eyes at the nickname they had come to call me over the years. I hated the name, I liked it when people addressed me with my full name and not abbreviated at all. "Sorry?" I asked innocently dropping my hands from my hair and resting them on my lap.

"We were just saying how we were hungry and thinking of going to one of the stands for food? Want to come?" James asked

I looked over to the assortment of food stalls surrounding the area we were in before I flicked my wrist and said, "No, just bring me back some water please."

They looked at each other before they wandered off to the stands. I watched them until they got lost in the crowd before I let my nervousness take over. I may not wish to confirm the rumors that surrounded them but, I couldn't help but let my thoughts get the better of me when they wandered off alone together. I never really liked the idea of finding another sort of company or at least not in that way. If you were not happy in the current situation then why be in it at all but the unfortunate thing is that it has been like that for centuries and it probably won't change. I was sitting for about twenty minutes before I started to get impatient and tap my fingernails roughly against the table I was sitting at. When I still couldn't see them in the crowd after five minutes I got up and started to look for them. I walked up and down the food stalls searching through all the lines for either of them and I was really starting to lose my temper. I stood in the center of the stalls with my hands on my hips, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. "That was gross. At least go somewhere else if you're going to make out. It's a renaissance fair not a whore parade." A girl behind me whispered to her friend

My eyes trailed after the two girls and then went back to where they came from. It couldn't be...right? I had no reason to be thinking that way...right? But, what if it was...I needed to find out. I grabbed onto the necklace between my chest and slowly walked over there. I could hear light panting and some moaning as I got closer to the walkway. I stood just at the corner really debating if I wanted to go around it, if it was them was I prepared for that and if it wasn't them I definitely didn't want to walk into that. I was about to walk away when I heard, "Stop...we should get back she will be looking for us by now and we can finish this later." The sweet sugary voice giggled quietly

I would know that voice anywhere, I stood there shocked for a minute. My grip on my necklace started to get tighter the more I thought about how betrayed I had felt and before I knew it I had turned around the corner to see James pinning Misty by her hands to the wall. I was so angry I swear I was seeing red, James was the first to see me and he immediately let go of Misty and started to walk towards me. I balled my fist at my sides and gave him a look that told him not to come near me. "Sammy we didn't want you to find out like this I swear." It was Misty who spoke up first

I turned my glare to her and took one step towards her, pointing a finger at her. "First off stop calling me that, you make me sound like some sort of pet! And second you were not going to tell me and if you were real friends you would have told me before you started anything. I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt when everyone kept telling me the truth. You know what I hope you are happy together because you both just lost the best thing you ever had."

I was so furious that I slapped both of them before I took off running. The good thing about coming to these events every year was that you learned where the best quiet spots were. I had ran until I reached a little fountain that stood in the center of some hedges. I had found this place two years ago and since then I had come to this place to find peace and collect my thoughts. The fountain had a small step before the lip of the fountain so I picked up the bottom of the skirt, knelt on the step and splashed my face full of water. I then sat against the fountain and laid my head on my arms and stared at the rippling water. As I stared into the water I hadn't realized that I had been crying but, as I stared at my red puffy complexion in the water, I scrunched up my face.

I didn't understand why I was as upset as I was, I was really only denying what I already had known to be true. I always tried to see the better in everyone and as my mother always said no honorable man should have to seek the comfort of another woman if he truly loves her. When I was younger I use to think that the reason King Henry never stayed faithful to his wives wasn't only because the wife couldn't give him a son but, because they were all missing something they couldn't give the King with the exception of Jane Seymour, she was the only one who got the closest to him. I let my hand that was closest to the water move closer to it so that I could dip my finger into the cool water. I was now alone in my life all I had was my nursing. I found myself wishing I was born into the Tudor era once more, I would never be alone between family and the company of court one could never be alone. I shuffled my body closer to the water so that my chain fell from my arm and dangled from my neck and I started to move a circle in the water with my finger. Before long I felt my eyes grow heavy and I let them close.

My eyes fluttered open at someone calling my name but, it wasn't a voice I recognized and it seemed panicked. I looked around me to see that I was in the same place. I rubbed my eyes as I stood up and looked around for the person who was calling out for me. As I turned around and stepped down from the step of the fountain, I came face to face with a man dressed like the head medical doctor in the Tudor era. He stood in front of me completely out of breathe as he grabbed onto my upper arm tightly and shoved what looked to be an apron into my chest. I looked at him shocked and started to pull myself from his grip, "What do you think you're doing?" I shrieked

He tightened his grip almost immediately and kept pulling me away somewhere, "Have you not heard about our dear King! I took you on despite what everyone else said do not prove me wrong now when the King needs you the most!" He criticized me harshly

I looked at him weirdly, if this was for the fair, they are taking this pretty far. I let him pull me along trying not to trip over my dress as I looked around me confused. Once we stepped out of the area I was in, I noticed that all the tents, the poorly dressed people and the food stands were gone, instead I was being led through a chaos of people that were running about and crowding around a fairly large tent. Before I knew it I was stumbling into said large tent and I swear my eyes opened to the size of saucers at who I was looking at laying on the table. King Henry himself...


	2. I Need to Save Him

**{Hey guys I am super, super sorry about the long wait for this. The next chapter will be longer as that's when the interaction between them gets going! I also apologize ahead of time I'm not a nurse or a doctor so I know this isn't accurate but, I worked with what I could and what she probably would have even access to back then so sorry it may seem a little farfetched. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}**

This was not real…it couldn't be real, the king of England was not laying in front of me injured. The people who set up the fair had to have come up with this after all how could I have ended up back here centuries before my time. If I had managed to do that somehow then I would know when I got to him right? The people who organized this couldn't have made it seem that real, it would be fake blood after all. I stood at the entrance of the tent completely paralyzed as I looked at him. "Lady Chaisty!" the man who had grabbed me earlier shouted at me

I jumped and looked at him startled. How did he know my name? "Get over here and assist me in checking his Majesty heart." the man finished speaking to me

I clutched my hands at my stomach and walked closer to them and he placed his fingers on his neck and wrist to find his pulse. "What can you tell Sir Keith?" another man dressed similarly to the man in front of me asked

Just as he was replying to him a man who looked oddly like the duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon came into the tent and walked straight to the man who had grabbed me earlier who was now dabbing at the king's head with a bloody cloth. "His heart is very weak, I don't know if he will come back to us." Sir Keith replied bringing me back to the scene in front of me

I ran my eyes over him, he looked so much like the actual King Henry maybe I wasn't crazy? Maybe I did come back to this era? I noticed how he was still in his armor and nothing had been removed to even attempt to look at his wounds. "Will you bleed him?" The man who looked like Charles asked

"I don't think so your grace. I do not see it will help him." Sir Keith replied

They were missing something…something huge. I was racking my brain for what it was when I ran my eyes over his body to see a bulge forming under his chain mail around his legs. The ulcer from his old wound! "His majesty is now in the hands of god."

Charles and Sir Keith made a cross and fell to a knee so as to pray for the kings health. I had the thought that I could save him and for whatever reason my gut was telling me that I needed to do this, to save his life. To change history. "Remove his armor all of it now." I whispered

"Now Lady Chaisty did you not hear me? There is not that we can do." Sir Keith protested

"Did you not bring me here to heal him?" when I received no reply I continued on, "Then let me do as such, trust me when I say that his armor must be removed you are stopping his chest from breathing by allowing such to stay on his body. As well there is something wrong with his leg, it's got a deformity under it, and he could be hurt. I cannot help him if this is still on him."

Everyone looked at me shocked but when no one disagreed with me right away Charles and a few others removed his armor. I knew by looking at his wound that it was very much real and this was not a game anymore. I had to be back in this era whether I was really here or if it was a dream could be figured out later but, I had to do what I could now. I stepped through the men and inspected the wound closer and noticed some light bruising and a poor excuse for what I assumed was old stitch work and it seemed that it was swelling slightly. If I remembered my history correctly when he fell it caused an ulcer to form from his nasty fall. Maybe if I could find or figure out some way to heal his ulcer over time with what was available here I could heal him. I placed my fingers on either side of his old wound and pulled slightly to see how tender his skin was because the discoloration around his wound was stopping me from seeing this. If we were back in my time there were other procedures we would have to go through to fix this and stop this from coming back, I had to really think about this.

I knew of a herbal mixture that had come into my family around this time and my mother had used it when I had a laceration like this when we were camping and I could make it but, I needed to look at the medicine and see if I could do anything at the moment. "I need to go back to my home and grab some items that I have there. While I am away I need some dressings for later, a small blade of sorts and the blade must be cleaned and some clean rags. Until I come back clean his wound and try and stop his bleeding from his head as much as you can."

"You heard her, go now!" Charles shouted jerking his head to the side when no one immediately went to do what I said

I gathered my skirt in my hands and ran towards where I knew my family's home to be. If I was indeed back in time it would only make sense that I came back in my family's line and their home was only a short distance from the castle because my family was a bunch of healers that his Majesty had employed for him. I ran up the steps just as a little girl only about the age of seven came out and stopped short as she saw my hands which were shaking and I'm sure the rushed state I was in was surprising. "Samantha! Are you hurt?" the little girl asked

"No, don't worry-"I started to explain

"Samantha are you home finally?" a man who had to have been either a older brother or my father came out to greet me but, once he took in my appearance he knew something was wrong.

"Papa!" the little girl shouted

The little girl answered my question but, I had no time to try and figure this out as well. It was obvious that word had yet to reach my family so I said, "I will explain as I go but, I need to find some herbs and medicine to help the king prevent an infection and possible ulcer. Please help me."

He didn't second guess what I was saying and turned around taking me straight to a study where an older lady was sitting in a chair. I took one look at her and knew exactly who she was, Beatrice Chaisty and technically if this is the day and age I was in she would be my grandmother. The man that was supposedly my father searched through drawers and cabinets pulling bottled herbs and some liquids and placing them in a basket for me. I ran up to Beatrice and knelt beside her, she had kind eyes and her hand reached out to stroke my cheek, "My child, what is the matter?"

"I need your special remedy please tell me so I can help someone who is in need of it."

I knew I had a panicked look on my face and she held her hand out to me. I took it in mine and allowed her to lean on me as she stood and walked over to the desk in the room. She opened up one of the drawers that had an assortment of papers with neat writing on it. I supposed that these were her recipes for her herbal remedies, I had heard of these but my mother never showed them to me, she always said she wanted to preserve them and that they were so delicate that they were easy to tear. She sorted through some of the paper before handing me a small paper with just a few herbs and a liquid medicine that I knew was hard to come by in this time. I gave her a smile and father came and took her from me and I went straight to the basket and searched through the stuff he had put in there looking for what was on the list.

It took a few minutes but I found everything plus a few other items that I could use to create a drink to help him after he woke up. "What is going on Samantha?" the man supposed to be my father asked

"His Majesty had an accident during the tournament today and his old injury is acting up. If I do not do something now something worse will come from his wound. I will be home as soon as I can." I replied

He came towards me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I placed the basket around my arm and gathered the bottom of my dress as I went running back towards the tent. I basically burst through the tent completely out of breath and everyone looked at me shocked. I ignored the looks I was receiving as I walked back towards where Henry laid and I placed the basket down closer to his head. He was still sound asleep and I placed two fingers under his neck searching for his pulse. It was slow but steady and I knew that he would pull through this. There was one of two ways I could do this, I could attempt to fix his leg while he was unconscious and this could catch his ulcer sooner rather than later and I could attempt to fix it over a short period of time or I could wait until he woke up to have his permission to do so…but, if it was an attempt to save his life I didn't see how he would or could be angry at me. I looked up to see Charles looking at me curiously, "Do not question what I am about to tell you, I will need you and someone else to hold him down just in case he wakes up so that I can fix his leg."

"We cannot do anything about that until his Majesty has awa-"Sir Keith tried to stop me

I turned away from him as he spoke and started to place the herbs in a bowl and as I started to crush them up I spoke up "His Majesty will awaken Sir Keith but, his leg is another issue all together, if you are to leave it as it is until you inspect it at a later date then the infection in his leg is sure to get worse and result in a possible early death, if you do not allow me to this then I cannot try to save his life."

I looked up to see everyone with grim faces but, no objections. I grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and placed only three drops into the bowl and continued to mash them up until the liquid turned into a milky green color with the leaves of the herbs mashed together so you could not tell one from the other. I walked back over to his leg as I looked over the supplies they had gathered for me and I grabbed onto a rag that was with the others before I tore it into a long strip and started to tie it around his leg just above where the bulge was. Sir Keith stepped forward in what I supposed was an attempt to stop me from what I was doing so I interrupted him, "I am just tying this around his leg so that when I make the incision that there won't be so much blood loss."

Sir Keith grumbled something before walking to stand at the back of the tent. After I finished tying him I told Charles and a man beside me to hold him down and I leaned over his leg with the knife in my hand as I pulled his skin. I looked at Charles and when he nodded his head I took a deep breath and started to make the small incision in his thigh where the bulge was. Henry stirred and groaned in pain but, did not wake up and I continued to make another two incisions so that it made the letter I over his bulge. The whole time he squirmed and moaned out in pain but, it had to be done. Some blood had squirted across my chest landing on my dress, the apron I had on and across my shoulder but, I didn't care. I quickly covered the wound with rag and pressed onto it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I leaned over and grabbed the bowl I had mixed and looked cautiously at Charles, he looked ready to throw up and I called out to him, "Trust me it is not as bad as it looks and what comes next will hurt worse but, it will help so hang onto him tight."

Charles nodded and watched my movements, I pulled the cloth off his wound and gathered some of the herbal pieces before I pressed it into the incision I had made. Henry squirmed even more but, I had to keep pressing some of the pieces into it. As I did this I called out to the boy who stood beside me in shock, "Boy…Boy! I need you to grab a bowl and place cold water into it now." I ordered

The boy seemed shocked almost but, did what I said and as I pressed on Henry's wound he came running with the bowl and placed it beside me. "I need you to hold this where it is, keep it there and push hard."

He did what I said before I released it and grabbed the cloth beside me that had yet to be used. I ripped it and before I placed it into the water I dumped the remaining herbs and the milky liquid into it, giving it a quick stir with my finger so it mixed into the water. I dipped the cloth into the water and rung it a few times so that the mixture I had just placed in there got into the cloth. I squeezed it out of the water until it was damp. The once white rag was now damp and had green tinges here and there. I went back to Henry and pushed the cloth out of the way. The bleeding had stopped slightly as the incisions I made wasn't that deep but, I couldn't stitch it back up because in a day's time I would need to clean out the rest of the infection and I needed him to be awake so that he could try to not to move as much. So instead I opted for this, I placed the damp cloth onto his wound and he stirred and groaned but, didn't make a huge fuss.

I reached for the dressings and wrapped them around his leg tight. Once I was done I stood up and whipped some of the sweat from my forehead. I placed the bloody rag with the bowl and said, "That is all I can do right now, I will have to treat him when he has awaken."

Charles and the man beside me stepped away and I grabbed the last clean cloth that I had ripped before I dipped it in some of the cool water and started to whip the blood off his forehead. There was nothing we could do now but, wait. I continued to dab his skin and before long my eyes were searching his body. He still had on one of his thin white shirts which clung to his skin from the sweat and I couldn't help but notice his tense muscles as I did so. It had to have been over an hour since I finished his injury and I was now kneeling beside him like everyone else before a voice broke out harshly and it was pointed directly at me, "You did this to him! He was fine before you did anything to his leg!"

I stood up to see Sir Keith standing facing me as well and I swear he was as red as a tomatoes. I shook my head at him and said calmly, "No I saved his life something you Sir Keith would not be able to do."

"Stop this now, it is not a time to be agreeing over such things until his Majesty as woken up." Charles spoke up to break up our fight

I was getting ready to turn away when I felt a hand clasp onto my wrist and when I looked down Henry's eyes were boring into my own, "Your Majesty?" Sir Keith whispered almost in disbelief

I couldn't believe it myself but for an entirely different reason. His eyes seem to draw me into them and I couldn't seem to look away. His touch was sending a pulse of something unfamiliar through my body. What was happening to me?


	3. Missing Something

**{Hey guys here is the next chapter. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}**

We all looked down at him, "Charles?" Henry asked

Charles breathed out a mix of laughter and a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! He is alive."

While everyone around us cheered joyously and the boy that was helping me earlier ran off to inform everyone else, Henry looked around him confused as to where he was but, that look soon turned to pain and he looked down to his leg and his expression quickly turned to anger. "What is this!" He all but, shouted

I stayed rooted to my spot and as intimidated as I was, I knew now was not a time to cower in the shadows. "My deepest apologies your Majesty it was lady Chaisty here who took it upon herself to fix a small and minor bump in your leg. I told her not to but, she would not listen." Sir Keith spoke up

I rolled my eyes, way to throw someone under the bus. Henry anger turned towards me but, it was softer then it was before, "I suggest you explain yourself lady Chaisty." Henry told me

I sent a glare in Sir Keith direction but spoke up loud and clear. If there was one thing I knew in history is the king would not put up with mumbling. "I apologize your Majesty, I did what I had to too save your leg and your life. It was becoming infected from your fall and what appears to be an ulcer has formed. I wanted to stop it from getting worse, if I would have waited it would have just gotten worse and could have caused an early death. I only did what I did to protect your Majesty and this country. If it is seen as such ways as Sir Keith put it then I will accept any consequence your Majesty sees fit."

"Your Majesty if I may intervene, I was present the whole time lady Chaisty preformed this and she only did what was necessary and she also stayed by your side the whole time. She was very quick with her decision but careful not to hurt you more than necessary."

Henry looked at all three of us before he let out a deep sigh. "Is it fixed Lady Chaisty?"

I scrunched up my face as I choose my words carefully, "It will be over time your Majesty...I must be frank with you if I may?"

He sat up with the help of Charles and waved his hands at me, "If I was to use the same herbal remedy I did today and remove the puss and infection weekly...within the next few months it should be better."

He seemed to contemplate what I was saying and I took a step forward placing my hands on my stomach, "If I may your majesty..I am not quite done with your leg. It must take time to heal. I would like to inspect it a little more, now that you are awake. Until then I must suggest that you take your time when walking around and keep pressure off your leg?"

Henry mummer something under his breath but nodded his head. "May I be excused to go to my home and make myself more presentable to your Majesty?" I asked

"Yes. I want you back here immediately though."

I nodded my head and bowed my head before I took my leave.

Once I got home I found the same little girl sitting on the steps of my family's home, playing with a doll. She stood up immediately calling for my father and running towards me. "Are you hurt sister?"

I never had a brother or sister so, this was going to be something new to me. I bent down so that I was at her level, "I am perfectly fine, I do not have any wounds. I just had to heal someone and I got a little blood on me?"

I wasn't sure how exactly to console the little girl who was my sister. She seemed to take my excuse as reason enough. "Did you heal his injury?" My father replied from the entrance to my new home

I stood up and started to walk towards him. The little girl wrapped her tiny hand around mine and hummed a song as she walked up the steps with me. "I have started the process. I am not sure when I will be back again but, I am here to clean myself and make myself presentable for his Majesty once more."

He nodded his head and didn't ask any more questions. He led me straight upstairs to where a tub was, "I will fill it with water, you just go to your room and find yourself something new to wear. I will throw those away."

I nodded my head and waited for him to leave before I peaked my head out into the hallway I was just led down. Now here was the hard part, which room was my own. There were only three doors besides the bathroom on the top level. Making logical sense one would be mine, one would be the little girl and the other would be my father and mother who I had yet to meet. I wandered down the hall and when I was sure no one was looking I peeked into one room and saw a smaller bed with a chest and some papers lying about the floor and on the bed was a few stuffed doll. I figured this room to be that of the little girls. I walked to the next room and peaked my head in there. In this room was a huge wardrobe on one side of the wall and larger bed then the last with bright blue sheets and a chest that sat at the end of the bed as well. I figured this room to mine as I was sure if it was my parents the bed would be bigger. I closed the door behind me and walked to the wardrobe first, pulling it wide open to look at the assortment of clothing. There were a few pieces of fine silk gowns which judging by the designs were meant for things such as court but, most were of common fabric like the one I was currently in. I ran my fingers over the fabric until my fingers landed on a beautiful turquoise colored dress. I pulled it out and held it up to my figure. It had deep purple lacing around the stomach, square neckline and the end of the sleeves which cut off at the elbows, the under skirt was also a deep purple. I fell in love with the dress the moment I touched it. I closed the wardrobe and started to head for my door. I meet my father at the door to the bathroom. "I just finished filling it...that dress...your mother would love that."

Would? Maybe there was more to the reason that I had yet to met this woman than I had originally thought. I smiled at him and headed for the door, once I stepped in before I closed the door I asked, "Would there happen to be any books written about our family...I was hoping to learn a little more about our family line..."

He looked at me funny for a second but laughed, "That's my daughter always curious to learn more about something. If we have one your grandmother would have it or know where it would be. I would suggest you ask her before you leave again. Will I expect you home for supper?"

I didn't even know what time it was here anymore. "I am not sure when I will be back, if I am late I will make myself something small."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but think how much I would grow to love that smile. It seemed as though it had many wise years behind it. The wrinkles that were starting to show around his eyes enlightened how kind this man actually was. It reminded me a lot of my father and truth be told...if I was back in this time with no way back well, I would just have to get use to that now wouldn't I. He reached in and closed the door as I turned my back to him. I placed the dress gently down on a nearby chair and undressed myself. The part of the dress that had been hit by the blood had stuck to my skin from the heat and I tried to ignore the sickness that was in the pit of my stomach. I untied my hair and ran my fingers through my hair as I sat in the bottom of the tub.

Now that I had a moment to myself, the last twenty four hours hit me hard. How had I gotten back here? Was it so bad that I was back in this time? I apparently had a family that cared very much for my well being, instead of my supposed best friend and boyfriend. And what was that with the king, sure the man was handsome but, so were a lot of men I had meet in my life. I had never felt that way when someone had touched me before not even with James. That was one reason I hadn't given up my virginity to him, though not for the lack of trying on his part. I believed in the old ways very much, not giving myself up until marriage but, I also knew that James was not someone I was going to love forever. And if I did end up with him forever I would know the right time to give that up to him...but that time never came and nor would it. I placed my head sideways on my knees that I pulled to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs to keep them in place. What if I never found that one man here? It wasn't uncommon for women not to find a man here especially if their father was no setting up an arranged marriage. The man that I was to call father didn't seem like the man who would do that. He seemed to be one of the rare ones that believed in falling in love. But even if I didn't, to be in this era, close to the king if he would allow it and all the things I have only ever dreamed of was all I would need.

I was in the bath so long that it was turning cold and I hurriedly got out and dried myself off with what was basically a makeshift towel before I dressed myself. I left most of my hair down but, the top part of my hair I twisted back into a bun. I walked down the stairs to the place where I had found my grandmother before to find her in the same spot. Her eyes lit up as she saw me, "I heard! I am so proud of you my child." she exclaimed

I blushed and knelt beside her, "I must go again so as to complete what I have started. But, before I go I was curious as to if you would have a certain book I am interested in reading?" I questioned

"What book would that be darling?"

"A book on our family line past and present if possible?"

She gave me the same look as my father, "Whatever for?"

"I would just like to learn more about everyone and what made us who we are today."

She nodded her head like she understood and petted my hair softly, "You are so much like your mother."

I smiled at her and she continued "I will have to look for it, I have not looked at this book in many years. I will find before you come home...you are coming home?"

I nodded my head and she leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now run off and take care of our dear King."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I departed

Henry was laying on his bed when I came in with nothing but black underwear on. I blushed and tried to avert my eyes from his body. One thing could be said about him he definitely scored high in the looks department. "Lady Chaisty." he greeted me with a smile

"Your Majesty." I said curtsying to him

He motioned to his bed side and I walked over. I gave him a small encouraging smile as I removed his bandages. He hissed slightly when I pulled the rag away. Puss had risen on his wound and it looked nasty. Not the worst thing I had seen in my life but, definitely up there. I tried to keep a straight face as I poked gently at his wound and cleaned up what leaked out with a rag. He hissed again and there was a short pause before he asked "What is it?"

I gave him a sympathetic look, "This is just an assumption. But, because of the fall, this old wound on your leg has re opened and the beginning of an ulcer has formed."

I looked back down to his wound. "Can you heal it?"

"I believe so your Majesty. That was my hope when I started this procedure."

"For now you will have to do as I said earlier and wear a dressing as well. I will come in about once every week or two depending on the healing process, to drain the puss and re apply the herbal remedy."

"Mmm."

I worked in silence for a bit more. "This will hurt but, please bare with me."

I pressed harder into his leg, squeezing out the puss in the corners of the cut. He winced in pain but, tried hard not to move his leg. I did this a few more times and then whipped up the puss that escaped. I didn't want to irritate the wound so, I only did this a few times before I stood up and walked to the bowl of water and herbs I had laid out when I had arrived. I started to make the mixture for him to drink and the herbal mixture from earlier for the rag to placed back with. I wrapped up his leg as it was before and walked over to grab the drink I had made for him. It had a strong smell because of the herbs I had mixed but, the water was basically clear and actually didn't taste to bad. I walked over to Henry and offered it to him. He looked over it cautiously before grabbing it from me. "It is something my grandmother use to make to help the healing process along. It keeps your body strong and healthy which is something you will need to get past this."

After I explained what I was giving him he drank it quick. I let a small giggle escape my lips at his facial expression but, immediately covered it with my fingers. "Do not worry Lady Chaisty. I am still young and have a sense of humor. Would I be able to ask something of you though?" he inquired as he passed me back the cup

I took it and walked over to the table to set it down, "I do not see why not your Majesty."

"For saving my life and my future life as you so put it earlier. I would like you to stay within my castle walls and take care of myself and your Queen who I am sure you know is with child?"

Is that really how close I am to her be heading? As much as I wanted to change the future I knew I couldn't change to much without imposing myself and possible risking my life. "But, what of my family your Majesty would I be allowed to see them when I see fit. Family means a great deal to me and I would hate to have to give that up." I spoke my mind

"I do not see why not. May I inquire your name Lady Chaisty? I feel as if the more time we spend together that perhaps we may grow to know each other just a little better."

I wasn't sure what he was exactly implying but, I couldn't just ignore what he was asking. "Samantha."

He grabbed at my hand and held it to his lips for a moment, "It is nice to meet your acquaintance Samantha."

I blushed as the same feeling rushed through my hand. I knew this was wrong, especially since he was currently with Anne Boleyn who was currently with child. But, I couldn't help but indulge in the fact that this is something I shouldn't be experiencing as well as that feeling from earlier kept drawing me dangerously close to him. "I must take my leave now your Majesty. I have done all I can today and my family is awaiting my arrival."

"Have a good evening then. I will send Charles Brandon to retrieve you and your things in the morn."

I smiled and curtsied, "Thank you your Majesty."

It was late at night when I finally reached my home. I was stopped constantly throughout the castle by numerous people most of which I didn't know or remember. The house was silent as I shut the door quietly behind me. I gathered the bottom of my dress and slowly walked to my room so as to not make any dragging sounds. Once I reached my room I collapsed on my bed face first and let out a deep sigh. This day had taken quite a bit out of me, adjusting to this life wasn't going to be easy. I wonder if anyone has noticed my disappearance yet...if anyone did It would probably be my professor and colleagues but, that's even if they did. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and cascade down my cheeks and I sniffled. The only people I would have thought would miss me before was James and Misty and I doubt they really noticed anything. If they did come looking for me it would probably be to tell me more lies and bring more hurt and betrayal. I ran the back of my fist over my cheeks and rolled over to face my wardrobe. I should probably get to bed if I have to be up early to meet Charles let alone tell my family where I will be leaving to.

This dress needed to come off it definitely wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. I dragged my sore body from the bed and as the bottom of my dress hit the floor a loud sound echoed In the room. I jumped a few feet in the air and had to place a hand on my chest to calm my now racing heart. I moved the bottom of my skirt to see a book lying open on the floor. I grabbed the book and inspected it carefully. It was in good condition but, you could tell from the feel of the leather and the slightly torn pages that this book was old. I walked over to the window in my room to get more light and leaned against the window sill. As I thumbed through the pages I realized that it was the book I asked for earlier. On the first pages was our family crest and underneath that in big bold letters, Chaisty family history was written there. Whoever started this book started way before the Tudor era and as you got further into the pages the people became more current and after you got to the end there was a few more pages left blank, in what I supposed was for future people. All pages had a small sketched picture of them with a quick short bio that included their achievements (if any), birth date and year of death along with the cause, that persons parents, siblings, spouse and children. Most of the descendants I wasn't to terribly interested in, I wanted to know about the who in the present.

I turned the pages until I found the man suppose to be my father his name is Ben Alexander Chaisty, he is forty seven now , no major achievements other than a few medals won in jousting tournaments in his younger days, his parents were Beatrice and Christopher Chaisty, no siblings, his spouse and my mother was Charlotte Chaisty and his two daughters Samantha and Katrina Chaisty.

Next was my mother, she was a beautiful women. I felt drawn in by her picture alone. She had long hair with tame ringlets, I got the impression she held herself well throughout life. My eyes followed down to her birth year and death to find that the reason I had yet to meet her was because she had passed away during child birth with Katrina. She was thirty two when she passed away and her achievements up until that point was working as one of the head ladies to the first Queen Elizabeth of York when she was just a young girl and was later transferred to be a part of Queen Katherine's ladies. Right before she had Katrina though she was removed from Katherine's ladies because any movement was becoming difficult for her. Her mother seems to be the only parent written in here and her name was Violet Plante. I started to wonder if she was of French decent as the last name was of French lineage. Her spouse was Ben Chaisty and she had two daughters Samantha and Katrina Chaisty.

I was next which in my opinion was almost uncanny just because I really shouldn't be in there let alone here. After me came Katrina who had yet for her picture to be sketched. I believe that they may wait for the person in question to be older to sketch there photo. She was currently eight years old and had no achievements as of yet.

I went back to the beginning and started to look over everything again. I got to my mother's page once more but, this time I didn't read over it. I was more focused on her, she was beautiful and there was something there that was tugging at my own heart strings. I didn't know this women but yet I feel like a piece of her was missing from my life and from this household. A knock came to my door and I looked up just in time to see my father peaking his head in the door. Once he saw me he stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "I see you found the book your grandmother left for you."

I smiled at him and looked back down to the picture of my mother. He leaned over me to see the page that I was intensely looking at. "Mmm, your mother. You got her eyes you know that...she was so proud of you and she would be now just like I am and your grandmother is."

I looked up to him as he spoke to me and I could see the pain in his eyes that he was trying to hide. He loved her and the look he had while he was looking at her picture was almost lost. I wish I could find a love like that. "She is still here with us...papa." I comforted him

He let out a low chuckle and rubbed the top of my head. "You should get to bed from what I hear you have a busy morning coming up."

"How did you know?"

"Sir Keith came to visit today for a short period."

He looked worried and he stood awkwardly in my room. I placed the book beside me and walked up to him. "I will come home when I can, I cannot stay away forever."

His face relaxed and I gave him a quick hug before he left me alone once more. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms and walked to the wardrobe to wear a nightgown.

"Samantha! His grace is here are you ready?" dad yelled up the stairs to me

"I will be right down papa." I called back.

I finished packing my last gown into my chest and placed the book on top of it with some jewelry I had found lying around. I still kept my family necklace around my neck at all times. Today I wore a deep purple velvet gown with a light gold under skirt with a square neckline and long sleeves. I left my hair down except I made a braid that started at the bottom of my one ear and went over to the next almost like a headband. I made my way down the stairs and Charles smiled at me and I walked to meet him. "Your grace." I greeted him

"Lady Chaisty. I assume you are ready to leave."

"Just let me see my family once more, my chest is at the top of the stairs."

Charles motioned to two men who stood behind him who walked up the stairs to retrieve my chest. I turned to see my family standing in the entrance of the study. Katrina was the first to run to me with tears in her eyes. "I will miss you Samantha. I do not want you to go."

I pulled her away from me and bent down to her level. "this is not good-bye I will see you soon. I will visit I promise but, until then help papa and grandma Beatrice with anything they need and be a good girl."

She clung to my sleeves and sniffled before she nodded her head. I stood up to see Beatrice was the next and she had some papers in her hands. "What are those?" I asked her

She handed them to me and held my hands in hers for a moment. "I want you to have this in case you need these recipes some are just remedies for simple symptoms. You will make more of a use out of these then I will anymore."

"Thank you grandmother." I leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek

When I turned to my father he immediately enveloped me in his arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Your mother would be so proud, come back to us soon Samantha." he whispered in my ear

I kissed his cheek and pulled away. I had a tear roll down my cheek as I whipped away and turned to face Charles again. Charles offered his arm to me and I took it. I looked back at my family once more before I faced forward to my new future.

The castle seemed to be busy and full of life. Charles had given me a tour of the castle and shown me to my chambers. I was told I had to meet with Anne before I could meet up with Henry. Charles had left me with a wonderful kind blonde haired women named Jane Seymour. She seemed to be just as amazed at everything around her as I was. She smiled when she meet me and she was currently showing me to the Queens chambers. "I do not mean to come across clueless but, I never knew this life. Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"Well not really just be respectful and hold yourself with elegance in her Majesty presence. I do not see why you would have issue with this, from what I can tell you are doing well enough."

I smiled at her and as we rounded a corner I narrowly dodged running into someone. And not just anyone..Henry. His eyes seemed to stay focused on Jane but, they came to mine after a few minutes and I curtsied to him. "I apologize your Majesty."

I stayed in curtsy and he grabbed my chin and pulled me up. "No need to apologize Lady Chaisty. How are you enjoying court so far?" he asked

"It is slightly overwhelming but, I am sure that I will be fine after a few days.

"Good...be careful wandering the castle and do not do it alone...not everyone in court can be as charming and nice as myself or his grace."

Jane cleared her throat beside me and it brought me back to the present and I took a step away from Henry. Henry dropped his hands and placed them behind his back then nodded to me and Jane. "Have a good evening ladies."

We both watched as he left down the hall we had just walked down. I looked back to Jane and she started to walk back down the hall. "If I can give you any piece of advice one of which that I was given, be careful of the things you do and are said between his Majesty and yourself."

I knew what she was implying and I didn't want to get on Anne's bad side. We walked for about another five minutes talking between each other and as we reached the chambers I realized I had grown close to Jane and saw her as a confidant and vice versa. Something that could come in handy after a while of being in this era. The doors opened wide and I was greeted by the Queen Anne almost immediately. Her beauty was definitely something that could not be disputed but, she had a harsh and snooty look about her. I curtsied immediately, "Your Majesty."

"You are Lady Chaisty are you not?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good, would you like some tea while we do this?"

"I would be delighted." if there was one thing I knew, you did not whatsoever deny an offer from the royalty.

We sat down at a small table in front of a fireplace. "So Lady Chaisty what will we be doing today."

"I just simply want to inquire about how you are feeling especially after the day you had yesterday. I am sure that was a little if not a lot stressful."

"Well I do not see why but, I feel fine. He is as active as ever and I am quite happy."

"No weird pains or uncommon things that has happened over the last day."

"No. At the time I was given the news I felt pain in my lower stomach but, nothing has happened again."

The doors opened again and a man walked up to Jane and whispered something in her ear and she ended up leaving with the man as well. I looked back to Anne opening my mouth to question her some more but, her eyes were stuck on where Jane had been. "Your Majesty?" I whispered

She looked back at me, anger flaring in her eyes. The fury of Queen Anne...I had read about this and it was rumored to be great but, now that I was seeing some of it first hand, even I was scared. I cleared my throat and said, "His Majesty has asked me to see to you daily and make sure that you are doing alright. I suggest if you felt the pain like you did yesterday then we should eliminate any stress or things that could cause you unease. Focus on good things, happy things."

"You are going to see my husband after our meeting are you not?"

I was sure she heard me but, she was so focused on Jane that she ignored what I had said. "Yes your majesty."

"I want to see him. Shall we go together?" she asked and she held her hand out to me.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, helping her to stand. I had a horrible feeling but, once more I was not going to put my life on the line by speaking my mind. We walked down the halls in silence, she seemed like a woman on a machine. Once we reached a door she stopped and smiled at the guard and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door she stumbled back into me and I tried to support her with my arms, "Oh my god," she remarked "Oh my god what is this? What is this!"

I looked past her to see that Jane was now standing up from sitting beside or with Henry and Henry now scrambling to get control of the situation. Jane went and stood behind Henry and I grew increasingly worried. Anne was clinging to me and clutching her stomach, gasping for air. She shoved away from me and slammed the door, I stayed close to Anne but, far enough that I wouldn't be in the way. "Just when my belly is doing its business, I find you wenching with mistress Seymour!" Anne shouted

Jane tried to move away from her and Henry tried to grab at Anne. "Shh sweetheart. Jane, Samantha I suggest it be best if you leave."

Anne pulled away from Henry and stumbled back towards me. "No! I want Lady Chaisty here with me now."

I stayed frozen to the spot, worry framing my features. Jane looked at the scene that unfolded before her and took one look at me before she disappeared behind the door closest to her. "Why are you doing this?" Anne cried out drawing my attention back to her.

"Shh." Henry tried to console her.

Anne was bent over the table now pleading with him "Why did you have to do this!"

She punched him in the chest and gasped. She was over exerting herself, "Your Majesty, you must relax it is not healthy for your son." I tried to calm her down

Anne wandered back to stand beside me and I could tell Henry was desperately trying to calm her down. "No, no, no, no!" Anne shouted at him as Henry wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. Stop." Henry tried to console her

Anne cried some more in his arms as she started to calm down. Once Anne had calmed down enough I took my leave to give them more privacy and wait for Anne outside.

It was late at night when me and her ladies finally managed to get Anne to lay down and sleep. I stood with two of the ladies at the fire and placed some herbs on the table. "If she wakes in the night make some tea with these herbs. It will help her to relax. I will be back in the morning find me in my chambers if anything should change."

They nodded their heads and went back to their card game. I walked to the door but, before I could even touched the door Anne's screams of agony could be heard echoing through the room. I gathered my dress in my hands and ran back to the bedroom along with her ladies. Anne was on her knees, blood soaking her nightgown and her hands covered in blood.

 **{ps guys I have never done this type of fan fiction so, I am just going to start calling this family by their titles like father or mother instead of always calling them my so called father.}**


	4. Moving to Fast

**{Hello my lovelies! I do not own the Tudors or the song in this, the credit goes to Anne Bonny who sing The Parting Glass. I only own my own character(s) and nothing else.}**

The last hour had been extremely chaotic. I had tried my hardest to save the life of her unborn son but, no matter what I was able to do in this era, was enough to save her son. Anne's ladies wandered in as I left to change Anne and I wandered off to clean myself up and change. Anne demanded that I come back so, I ran to my chambers and cleaned off the blood that stained my skin and changed into a royal blue gown that was slimming with a little poof instead of a larger one. I placed my hair into a quick bun and gathered my dress as I ran back to Anne's chambers. The whole time all I could think about is how this was going to destroy both Anne and Henry. Once Henry finds out that he was suppose to have a son...well even I know what happens shortly after that. And Anne...to lose another child no matter the cause, I can't even imagine the pain she is going through. As I opened up her chamber doors, I could hear Anne crying alone once more. I looked at her ladies and asked, "Why is no one with her?"

"She wanted to be alone until you arrived." Jane said from the table in the corner.

I watched her carefully for a moment wondering if it would be a good thing that she was even here. "Lady Chaisty?" Anne cried out for me

My heart tore when I heard her call for me, her voice breaking part way as she spoke. I gave no more attention to Jane as I turned around and walked into Anne's bedroom, closing the door behind me. Anne was sitting on her bed, clutching her new blanket to her chest and was sobbing into them. When she looked up to rest her eyes on me she reached her hand out to me. I allowed her to pull me onto her bed so I was sitting beside her. Once I was sat down, she turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to sob. This was a side of Anne that I never thought I would ever see. She was so vulnerable in this moment. I cradled her in my arms and started to hum a comforting song for her. After about twenty minutes she calmed down enough that her crying turned into light sobbing. "Samantha, do you know any songs?" Anne whispered to me

If she wasn't as close as she was to me I swear I would not have heard her. I thought for a minute before I nodded my head, "Yes your highness."

Anne shifted in my arms until her head rested in my lap, "Can you sing to me?"

I gave an a warm smile and started to run my fingers through her knotted hair. I continued to hum the tune I was previously before the lyrics started to flow out of my lips, "Of all the money that e'er I had

I spent it in good company

And all the harm I've ever done

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit

To mem'ry now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be to you all

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink a health whate'er befalls

And gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

They're sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

They'd wish me one more day to stay

But since it fell unto my lot

That I should rise and you should not

I gently rise and softly call

Good night and joy be to you all

Good night and joy be to you all."

Once I had finished singing, Anne's sobs turned into sniffles. We were both startled when Henry burst through the door. I stood up from Anne and curtsied to Henry. His eyes landed on mine before he turned to Anne, a look of pure shock and anger on his face. "You've lost my boy? I cannot speak of it. The loss is to great. But I see now that god will not grant me any male children! When you are up I will speak to you. Lady Chaisty I wish to speak to you when you have the chance."

"Yes your Majesty." I mumbled

Henry turned his back to signal that the conversation was over. Though Anne being as feisty and defiant as she can prove to be spoke up, "It is not all my fault. You have no one to blame but yourself for this. I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour. Because the love I bear you is so great! It broke my heart to see you loved others."

Henry throughout her speech, not once did he turn around to face her. It was quiet for a few minutes more as Henry let out a slow and unsteady sigh. "I said that I will speak with you when you are well."

Anne let out a painful strangled cry and my face fell into a sad frown. What Anne spoke of was true, it was not all her fault. The stress and pain she had to endure today was probably too much for the baby to handle. Anne continued to cry and sob to herself not allowing anyone to come near her as she fell onto the bed in her tears. Before long, I was being escorted to the king along with Sir Thomas Cromwell. When we entered the room, Henry was standing by the window. Thomas ushered me in and I stood awkwardly in the back of the room as Henry spoke to Thomas, "Its true what they have whispered. I shut my ears to them but, now I know it to be true. I made this marriage seduced by witchcraft. And for that reason consider it null and void and the evidence is that god will not permit us male issue. Would you not agree Lady Chaisty?"

Henry turned slightly to look me in the eye. I only had two options here, I could tell him my opinion as a medical personnel or I could lie like everyone else and say only what he wants to hear. Even though one option weighed heavily more than the other, I choose to explain at least part of the truth. "I do believe in my medical opinion that for her to witness something she viewed in the manner she did may have played a part."

"So, you see it as my fault to?" Henry asked a little more angry than before

I looked over to Thomas who watched me with weary eyes. "No, your Majesty. I am simply stating that the Queen in the event of how distraught she was this last day...that, that may have had a part to play."

Henry nodded his head again and faced the window once more. "So now, I believe with all my heart that I will take another wife."

I looked over to Thomas who face now bore a grim one at the news Henry just shared. Unfortunately due to the history I knew, I knew that this was coming but it still came as a shock to hear it out of his own mouth. "Mr. Cromwell, I would like a moment alone with Lady Chaisty." Henry said as he walked away from the window to greet us

Thomas bowed his head to Henry and after a fleeting look at me, he left. I grew slightly nervous now being left alone in this room with Henry. Henry stood in front of me for a moment before he raised his hand to my face. He brushed away a strand piece of hair, "Thank you for attempting to save my sons life."

"No need to thank me your Majesty. I simply did what I was brought here to do."

"And singing to my wife?"

I looked down at my feet, I felt a child waiting for the scolding to come. A blush appeared on my cheeks, "She asked me to sing her a song. I sung her one my mother use to sing to me when I was upset."

His finger tilted my chin to look up at him once more. He was slightly closer than before, "And if I asked you to sing for me one night would you?"

"Of course your Majesty."

"I saw how you looked at me and Jane yesterday..." Henry trailed off

My eyes grew and I tried to hide it with an excuse, "I apologize your Majesty. I-I do not know what you are speaking of."

"I like that about you Samantha, you are kind and think of the people around you before yourself. Have you ever thought of putting yourself first."

His hand now lightly trailed down my arm and to my hand. I wasn't sure how to reply to this so instead I stood still and watched his hand travel down my arm. His fingers grabbed my hand and he stepped back slightly and raised my hand to meet his lips. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him carefully. "When will I see you next Lady Chaisty?"

"In a few days time, we must give your leg time to heal first."

I pulled my hand from his and gave a curtsy before I took off from the room. As the door closed, I leaned against it, willing my heart to slow down. I could not fall in love with Henry, not if I valued my life. Not only that but, I was growing an attachment to Anne and while she is still present on this earth, I could not hurt her like that. Not after witnessing what she experienced with Jane.

~~TUDORS~~

It was the next day when I was called to accompany Sir Keith to make the diagnosis to the king about his unborn son. Today I had placed myself into an royal blue gown that cross laced at my chest, underneath my first layer was a deep red fabric with a flower pattern embroidered into it. It had a square neckline and long open sleeves. I left my hair down in long waves but braided the front of my hair back and over my ear, to keep it out of my face. I walked down the halls after I quickly checked on Anne, who I found to be sleeping. I went straight to meet up with Sir Keith. We had meet up outside of where Henry was and one of the men with Sir Keith was carrying a bowl and a bundle that was covered in the basket. I could only assume that it was the unborn child inside. I held back the urge to vomit at the thought and followed Sir Keith into the room. The man that accompanied us set the bowl in front of Henry, who was sitting at the head of the table and did not look to terribly happy. "The child had the appearance of a male, about four months old. However the fetus there were signs of deformity, of abnormality. Perhaps, after all the Queens miscarriage was a blessing in disguise."

I looked over at Sir Keith shocked. I know that this was a different time and what people thought were different than what I was raised to believe. But, still saying that you would not love this child and that it was a blessing for the miscarriage was just inhuman and unkind. Henry looked down at the bundle sadly before he gently pushed away the fabric to look at his son. His jaw clenched and he let out a sigh of disgust as he released the fabric again and signaled for the unborn child to be taken away. We all bowed to him and mumbled your Majesty before we went to take our leave. Once I reached the door, I looked back worried. Henry was sitting there still with his hands in front of his face, a worried and thoughtful look on his face. I looked down at my hands and back at him once more before I took my leave.

As I was walking down the hall I couldn't help but, listen to the whispers throughout the hall. It was rumored that Thomas Cromwell had given the Seymour's his privy chambers and that the King no longer shared favor to the Boleyn's. As much as I knew that this is the course that history took, I couldn't imagine being Anne and hearing these rumors. I knew in my heart that there was something between me and Henry. Something that I had never felt before and that scared me. Though it was something that as long as Queen Anne lived, I would never venture into nor act upon. I arrived at Anne's chambers just as Norris was leaving. I offered him a warm smile and a nod of my head as I rounded the corner into her chambers. "Ah, Lady Chaisty. Just the woman I wanted to see." Anne remarked as she stood up and grabbed onto my hands

I gave a small curtsy without removing my hands from hers and offered her a comforting smile. "I had come by earlier but, you were still asleep and I just want to make sure that you are alright after the early birth."

I choose to use my words carefully so I did not upset Anne. "Thank you Lady Chaisty but, I am alright. A little sore but, that is to be expected is it not?"

"Yes your highness. I will still continue to check up on you until you are no longer sore. Just to make sure that no infection follows."

She gave me a smile but as her eyes wandered over into the other room, her smile fell and her hands tightened around mine. My smile fell into a worried frown as I followed her eyesight. Jane was standing in a corner, off in her own world playing with what looked like a locket. Jane had a very joyful smile on her face and when I felt Anne rip her hands from mine, I grew worried. "What is that?" Anne asked as she walked up to Jane

Jane looked down at what was in her hand. "It's a locket your Majesty."

Anne face still showed no emotion as she asked, "Let me see it."

Jane looked down hesitantly before she pulled it away from her chest. Anne looked at her furious at how Jane avoided her question, "Let me see it." Anne repeated

Jane walked slowly around the bed, her and Anne's eyes never leaving one another. Anne reached forward and ripped the locket from Jane's hand and held it up to her face. Anne opened up the locket and judging by the enraged look on Anne's face, the picture that was inside was one of Henry. Anne ripped it from Jane's neck and Jane's hand flew to her neck, letting out a gasp in pain. After a few moments Jane bowed and walked away from Anne. Anne threw the locket away from her and to the floor. Anne looked behind her towards me and the ladies that stood staring behind me. I gave Anne a sympathetic look and walked up to her. Anne held her hand out to me and I saw the blood that came from her hand. I place a hand on her back and lead her towards a seat to sit down. "Go get me some dressing, a clean cloth and a wet one please." I told Madge

The women dispersed to collect what I had asked. I crouched down in front of her. Anne was stewing in front of me and I called out to her, "Your Majesty?"

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes met mine and she whispered, "Why does he do these things? These things that can so easily hurt me. He knows that she is in my company why would he do this? Does he despise me so much."

I let out a small sigh and searched her eyes for any anger. "I am sorry your highness that I do not have the answers you are looking for. I do know of the pain you talk about and I know that hurt that you feel. Unfortunately sometimes we fall in love with people who hurt us without realizing it."

Anne nodded her head and looked away from me again. The items I asked for were placed in front of me and I worked about fixing her hand. "I am going to go see Mr. Cromwell, would you mind staying here for now. I would like you to spend the day in my company please."

"Of course your Majesty."

I stood up to move out of her way and bowed with the rest of her ladies.

~~TUDORS~~

Anne was hosting a party throughout one of private chambers and everyone was mingling about happily. That was until Lady Rochefort came in and she looked completely distraught. Anne walked straight over to her and asked, "Lady Rochefort what can I do for you?"

"You could ask your brother to be kind to me. He is cruel in every way." she stated mater of factly

I rose my eyebrows at her demanding but respectful tone. I took a sip of my glass of wine as I watched their interaction and paid little attention to the man that was clearly trying to get my attention. It wasn't that I was not interested, he was a good looking man but, he did not make my heart race and the butterflies rise in my stomach like someone else. "Come now I don't believe you." Anne denied

Lady Rochefort looked behind her to the prying eyes around her and Anne continued to look her in the eyes. "There are others he prefers to me."

This time when Lady Rochefort looked behind her once more, Anne followed her line of eyesight and so did I. I realized that Lady Rochefort was looking at the musician that was not far from me. "Hush. Shh." Anne tried to calm her down

"You don't understand. He does not treat me like his proper wife. As the King treats you."

Great, that was the one thing she shouldn't have brought up. Anne's eyes sparked with jealousy and anger once more and she talked loud enough that the whole room went quiet and listened to what she had to say. "Let me tell you something Lady Rochefort. The king cannot satisfy a woman, he has neither the skill nor the virility."

Anne left the conversation at that and walked past everyone. We all bowed and waited for her to walk past us. I watched as Anne left and I couldn't help but, worry.

~~TUDORS~~

It was night time and court was in full swing. Diner had been finished and everyone was dancing and drinking. I stood off in a corner, this was the first celebration that I had attended and I felt unsure of what I should even do. Not many people surrounded me which I was thankful for. I could stand off and view my surroundings. Study and figure how it is I should act in this setting without upsetting others or the balance. I was in a bubbly happy mood. That was until I felt someone press up against my back and his sweet smell surround me. My heart started to race and went to pull away but, his arms entrapped me against him and he spoke into my ear, "Why may I ask Lady Chaisty are you standing all by yourself in this corner? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am your Majesty, I was just enjoying watching everyone mingle about around me."

"Mmm." Henry hummed into my ear

He pressed his face further into my hair, his lips resting against my neck. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. I needed to get out of this situation before someone spotted us, especially Anne. That was the last thing neither myself nor her needed, "Why are you not with your Queen this evening?"

"She is pre occupied with others and a different jewel tonight has caught my eye."

I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. His one hand brushed my hair away and the other rested on my hip. This increased my heart rate and I pulled sharply from his grip. When I turned to face him, he looked amused but not angry. I curtsied and immediately apologized, "I am so sorry your Majesty. I tripped over my dress."

Henry nodded his head and he opened his mouth to say something when Cromwell walked up to us. He looked suspiciously between us before he whispered something into Henry's ear. Henry's smile fell and he nodded his head. "Well Lady Chaisty we will have to continue this at a later date. I have a meeting to get to."

I curtsied once more before I tried to escape the room and retreat back to my chambers. This was enough excitement for one night.

~~TUDORS~~

It was the next day and I choose to keep to my chambers for the day. To many people were gossiping about Henry blow out last night and now how some people are being brought for questioning by Cromwell. I decided that today would be a day I kept to myself. I sat in my room reading a book but, my mind was continually running back to what had happened between myself and Henry last night. That was until two men came to my room, "Lady Chaisty, you are summoned to a meeting with Sir Thomas Cromwell. We must insist that you come with us."

I stood while I was playing with my necklace. A nervous tick I had developed over the years, what could Thomas want with me? I wondered down the halls, passing the Lady Rochefort as I did so. I watched her snicker as I walked by and I felt the pit of my stomach drop. I prayed that this was not what I was thinking it was. I was seated in the room with Cromwell who was walking around me and the table for a bit. I placed my hands in my lap and sat up straighter, "Lady Chaisty. I warn you not to repeat to anyone what passes between us today."

"Alright."

"You have been around the Queen for a few weeks now have you not? She has kept you closer than most from what I understand."

"Yes, I have. Only in the purpose of comfort and medical care."

"But, it is more than that is it not? She looks to you as a friend?"

"I guess you could say that but, that should be a question you ask her Majesty not me, as she could view our relationship differently."

Cromwell's eyes studied mine and my emotionless face before he asked the question I was waiting for, "Have you ever seen her Majesty entertain a male guest alone."

"No."

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Yes, anytime that I have seen her, there is very rarely a man around her. Or at least alone."

Thomas leaned over the table to get closer to me. I held a defiant face as I continued to stare at him, "I think you know more than you are letting on."

"I do not know what you are insinuating Mr. Cromwell but, I do not like it. I know no more than what I have told you and if I knew more I would not risk my life in keeping it to myself. Now what is this about?"

I narrowed my eyes at him when he did to mine. Thomas pushed himself from the table and walked around to stand beside me. "If I find that you are hiding any bit of truth from me it will be at your life that you pay. Do you understand me?"

"I understand perfectly well."

Cromwell motioned me away with his hand. And I stood up, I knew I could feel his eyes boring into me. Thomas grabbed onto my wrist right before I left the door and spoke up, "I feel that I need your opinion on a matter. Will you accompany me?"

My curiosity got the better of me and I allowed him to bring me down the halls. The new halls we had entered were not well lit and did not sound very pleasant from the moans of pain I could hear echoing the halls. I twiddled with my fingers as my nerves started to get the better of me. As we reached a big closed door at the end I finally spoke up, "Mr. Cromwell may I inquire as to what you require me for?"

Thomas stopped in front of the door and looked back at me, his hand resting on the door. "Remember what you see and hear cannot be repeated elsewhere. On penalty of death."

The serious look Thomas shot me caused me to second guess my actions. Before I had a say in the matter, Thomas opened the door to what looked to me like a torture chamber. I let out a gasp as I realized that the musician that I always saw in the company of Anne was strapped to it. I placed a hand over my mouth as I tried to stop the tears from falling. I hated seeing people in pain and for another to inflict pain needlessly on another always caused me to feel panic and pain. Thomas walked over to the man and started to speak over his cries for help, "Sooner or later Mr. Smeaton, you will tell us the truth. So."

"It-It." Mr. Smeaton tried to get out through painful gasps

"What?" Thomas asked

"It's not true." Mr. Smeaton gasped out

He kept repeating his sentence and I shut my eyes tight as I watched the men start to tighten his binds once more. I could hear Mr. Smeaton crying out in pain and it was all I could do not to run out of there screaming. The sounds of the creaking as the rope strained against the wood. Until I heard a painful scream and a loud painful snap come from over there. I couldn't take it anymore and I shouted, "Just stop it! I cannot bare this anymore!"

"Do you see this man Lady Chaisty?" Thomas suddenly asked me

I blinked away the tears and looked back at him, "Yes, I do. Why have you brought me here?" I asked rather harshly

"Medical reasons. He is the first of many we will be bring here and I would like to ask for your help."

I looked at him as if he was absolutely stupid for insisting such a thing. "I would never in my life assist you in harming another."

"But, you must. According to the King-"

"No! I will not help you in this! The King brought me here to help and heal people if you assume that I will help with this then you are sorely wrong Mr. Cromwell. Has this man even been brought to a proper trial?" I demanded

"No, this is his trial, he will tell us of his treachery soon enough and with your assista-"

"I said no Mr. Cromwell. I am leaving now, I will not speak to no one of what I have heard nor saw here today. If you have a further issue with this then you are more than welcome to bring it to his Majesty attention."

I turned around and stormed out of the room. Not giving Thomas even a moment to respond. No matter what he did to me, I would not help him in what he was attempting to do. It was wrong and it made my skin crawl.

~~TUDORS~~

It was bright and early in the morning when I crawled out of my bed. I placed myself into a full yellow silk gown that was cross laced in the back. It had a square neckline that fell off onto the corner of my shoulders. I pulled my hair back into a braid that eventually I tied off and allowed my curls to spill down my back and shoulders. Once I was sure no one would be up, I slipped outside to the gardens. I hadn't been out here in a long while and as I breathed in the nice smell of the fresh air, I couldn't help the wide smile that creped across my face. I was breathing in the fresh air when a voice coaxed me out of my dream like state, "You look beautiful this morning."

My eyes snapped open to face Henry. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed behind his back. I gave a rushed curtsy once my brain caught up with me, "Your Majesty."

When I stood back up, he had a puzzled look on his face. "Would you walk with me this morning?"

"If your Majesty would like, yes."

He gave me a warm smile and walked beside me. "What seems to trouble you this morning Lady Chaisty."

I chewed on my lip as I thought it over. I needed to speak my mind, "Your Majesty forgive me for being frank but, if you would allow it may I consult in you."

"Of course."

We continued to walk around the yard, "Do you honestly believe that Anne has done these things as the rumors so state."

Henry seemed to mull this over before he spoke, "You do not?"

"I am sorry your Majesty but, I do not. I have spent much time with her Majesty and she holds such admiration and love for you."

"Yes, well the facts still prove to be true."

I looked over at him shocked, "Mr. Smeaton has confessed to the adulterous accusation pointed towards him." Henry told me

I was becoming angry with his choice to not see this as how it truly was, "Forgive me your Majesty but, Mr. Smeaton only said as he did because of the pain and torture he forced to endure. In my medical opinion, one can only handle so much pain before he will say or do anything to make it stop."

Henry stopped us from walking to address me or scold me but Anne's appearance from behind me drowned out whatever he was going to say. I turned to see Anne holding her daughter Elizabeth in her arms as she chased after us. Henry just scoffed and continued to walk away from her. "Henry please!" Anne called out for him

"Henry please. For the love you bear our child. For the love of Elizabeth-"

"You lied to me, you have always lied to me." Henry shouted back

"No!"

I gathered the bottom of my dress and tried to run after Henry. But, Henry stopped and pointed an angry finger at Anne, "You were not a virgin when I met you. You were not what you seemed! Your father and brother arranged everything!"

"No, I loved you!" Anne called out to him, running up to stand in front of Henry. "I loved you, and I love you still. Please after everything we have been to each other, after everything that we were, please."

My heart broke hearing Anne confess her love to him, to see her falling apart in front of him. Henry shoved her hand away and tried to walk past her. Anne continued to run ahead up the stairs with their daughter. "One more chance. One more" Anne begged

Henry seemed to contemplate this, even for a short period of time before he pushed past her once more. "Henry!" Anne called once more

As I saw that Anne was not getting anywhere with him. I tried once more to help. I gave her a pleading look before I tried to stop Henry myself, "Henry please listen to her."

Henry gave me a look that told me to stay out before he whispered, "If you know what is good for you, you will leave her behind as I have now."

I gave him a confused yet angry look as I watched him leave. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty I beseech you!" Anne called from behind me

I looked back to Anne and as she fell to her knees with Elizabeth, I ran to her to help her. She leaned into my chest once more for help and I hummed the song I did earlier, as I stroked her hair once more. My heart was bleeding after seeing this. Tears streaked my face, for even though I believed there was more to the relationship I could possibly hold with Henry. I hated to see Anne in pain and especially after throwing herself under his misery. I helped Anne and Elizabeth up and took them back to Anne's chambers, all the while whispering soothing words to her. It was apparent to me that no matter what I said, Henry was not going to listen. Though that did not mean that I would leave Anne's side like this nor would I give up. Not until the very end and that was vow I intended to keep.


	5. Hear Me Part 1

**{Hello everyone I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize. I also do not own the song in this that is Forever Young Audra Mae}**

It had been a few days since the incident with Henry in the gardens. Since then Anne has taken to staying her chambers. Anne had sent me away with her daughter to make sure that her health was up to date and no sudden illness would approach her. I knew that look in her eyes, the fear and anticipation for what was about to happen. I had Elizabeth hop onto a chair in front of me and I knelt down in front of her. For as much as I loved this era what I didn't like was the lack of medical tools. I mentally cursed at myself and decided that I would find some way to at least make some of the tools that I was used to using, no matter how small or at least a tongue depressor. At the moment though, I would have to deal with touching and visual observation of her. I was pretty sure that Elizabeth never falls ill or at least not at this age but, I couldn't be certain. I turned her face from one side to another checking for a dull in the coloring of her skin and I did the same for her arms. I placed her hands into her lap and gave her a smile, "Okay princess now I need you to open your mouth and take a big wide yawn for me." I instructed

"Like this?" She asked while she imitated yawning actions and not just the act itself

A laugh passed my lips and I nodded my head before I grabbed her hands and placed her hands back into her lap. "Yes but, just your mouth and then I need you to stick out your tongue for me."

Without a tongue depressor it was going to be hard to hold her tongue down. So I did the only thing I knew I could. I choose to sit by the window so that I could see into her mouth clearer. I looked closer into her mouth using the dulling light from outside to my advantage. As far as I could tell there was no discoloration of her uvula was present. When I pulled away, she closed her mouth and looked at me expectantly. "Okay princess now the last thing I'm going to do, I will need you to listen to me very carefully and allow me to touch you. Is that okay with you?"

She looked behind me at Lady Bryan and she was watching me with curious eyes. I gave her a gentle smile again. "I am going to place my head against your chest so that I can hear that little tiny heart beat and at the same time I'm going to hold your wrist in my fingers okay? Then as I do this I will tell you to do things and you must listen carefully."

Elizabeth nodded her head and I slowly placed my head against her chest. I could already tell by the pulse in her wrist that she had a strong and regular heartbeat but, I just wanted to make sure. "Okay now I need you to take a deep breath in," I told her, I waited for her to do as I said, "And out. Good job now I just need one more thing can you cough three times for me."

She did as directed and her heartbeat seemed to be in a healthy and strong state. I pulled away and gave her a warm smile. "Okay that will be all today princess."

"Let us go get your ready." Lady Bryan spoke to her from behind me.

I looked behind me and realized that it was starting to grow darker and that could have been one of reasons as to why I could not see properly. She slid off of the chair and ran towards Lady Bryan. I stood up from my crouched position and gave Lady Bryan a nod of my head before I left the room. Whispers once more filled the halls I walked through. Did people not have anything better to do? But, it would seem that these whispers were harsher and more secretive. As I turned down the halls to head back to my chambers. I was almost there when I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I turned around to see that Jane was trying to catch up to me. I stopped at the corner and watched as she got closer and closer to me. "What is it that I can help you with Lady Jane?" I addressed her

"The king requests your presence in his chambers. His leg is acting up once more and he wishes to see you."

I looked her over in her disheveled state and I looked around at the people who were eyeing us as they walked past. "If that is what his Majesty requests then I shall go to him."

She nodded her head and walked with me. It was an awkward silence between us but, it was almost welcomed. I knew that in history she was the next in line for the crown but, my growing feelings for Henry started a pit of jealousy of Jane. Unlike Jane I tried to push those feelings aside due to the respect I held for Anne. I would at least respect the woman as long as she lived. I also knew how hard it could be to push Henry's affections away being that he was the King but, he was also a respectful man. I felt like all eyes were pointed in our direction or rather at Jane. "I wonder what is so important that they must share secrets between others. If they have something to talk about why not say it aloud or at least save it for private areas." I mumbled

"They are whispering about her Majesty?" Jane told me

Anne? Did it already happen? "I-I am afraid that I do not know what you are speaking of."

Jane looked at me confused. "Have you not heard? Her Majesty was arrested this afternoon on the charges of committing adultery with others."

I looked forward and stared down the hall in wonder. "I see."

I wanted the conversation to end there but, she continued to speak. "Some people are saying that she committed incest with her brother and that she had to have slept with over hundreds of men before she was finally caught for her betrayal against his Majesty the King."

I gave her a sharp look and spoke equally as sharp, "Do not indulge in the rumors that others wild imaginations have spread. Without truth or proof of such acts then they are nothing more than tales spoken from others mouths. Remember that until announced otherwise she is still our Queen and should be respected as such."

"You have a strong sense of justice Lady Samantha." Jane complimented after a moment of silence

"Yes, I have been told that on other occasions as well. I guess you could say that I have a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong. Until proven otherwise I believe that all people are innocent of the crime that they are accused of."

Jane looked to the floor ashamed of her earlier gossip "I apologize."

"No, Lady Jane it is alright just be mindful of the words you say. Some people may be deeply hurt by those accusations. We are entitled to the thoughts we think, some are just meant to be said in private."

We were starting to reach Henry's room and I looked down to floor. Arriving to his door with his mistress was almost insulting. I had no idea if Henry returned my feelings but, it was still painful to think of the scene I walked into with Anne. "Please stop me if this is presumptuous but, do hold affection for his Majesty?" Jane asked

I looked over at her shocked and I had to stop walking since I almost tripped over my own footing. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself before I replied, "I only hold the same affection for his Majesty as any of his loyal subjects."

Jane gave me knowing smile, "I know that look in your eyes says something different. I won't push it because I will respect your need to keep that to yourself. I apologize for being so abrupt."

I thought I sensed maybe a hint of sadness behind her words. I looked back to Henry's doors and I gave her a smile. "I appreciate the concern but, I do believe that I should go to his Majesty now. If his injury is bothering him as much as he has expressed that is."

Jane gave me a nod of her head and let me walk towards Henry's door. I stood there for a few minutes looking at it a little concerned. I wasn't sure if I wanted to even see Henry right now. I could feel my anger boiling just a little. I knew that it was inevitable but, how was I suppose to feel when I had grown so close to Anne. This man that my feelings were growing for were confusing me. This was not the typical man I would fall for either. He could be stubborn, controlling, temperamental and judgmental. He also seems to turn a blind eye to some of the horrible things that are happening in front of him. But, at the same time he makes my heart race and the butterflies rise in my stomach. From the moment he opened his eyes and the first touch we shared, I couldn't help the new feelings that rose up in me. But, no matter how many times I thought back to those feelings, I continued to think back to how Anne must be feeling and my rage wouldn't go away. I gave a light and timid knock on the door. "Come in." Henry's commanding voice flowed through the door.

I opened the door after releasing a deep breath. I closed the door after me and turned to face Henry. I did a small curtsy and addressed him, "Your Majesty. I heard that you have some pain with your injury."

Henry stood in front of me with his arms behind his back. He gave me a warm polite smile and motioned me to follow him towards his bed. "I asked for all your medical tools to be brought here for your convenience. I have been having a horrible pain since the last time we met." He told me as he removed his pants and laid onto the bed.

I knew that he had to remove them but, I don't believe that I would ever get use to seeing him like that. I bent his knee and removed the bandage around his thigh. There was some bruising and swelling around the cut in his leg but other than that I came to the conclusion that he had just over exerted his leg. "Is it alright?" Henry asked

"Yes your Majesty. I believe that you have just over used your leg as it has been trying to heal. I will mix a blend again for it and make you some healing herbal tea."

"That tea sounds like just what I need after all that I have been put through the last few days."

What he is going through? What about Anne and what he is subjecting her to go through? I know that at the same time he believes this to be the truth especially with the confessions from the men but I gritted my teeth to keep me from saying something that I shouldn't. I pulled the bandage from under his leg and placed it on the side to be thrown out. I started to separate the herbs for the mixture before I started to mash them up and into the bowl. "So Samantha how do you feel these days?" Henry asked solemnly

"I feel relaxed your Majesty thank you for asking."

"And about the recent tragedy that has befallen this court? Tell me has your opinion changed since the last we spoke?"

I knew he was asking about Anne but, could I tell him how I honestly feel about this. "I apologize for the other day your Majesty, I was out of line to speak to yourself as I did."

"No, I appreciate that you spoke freely with me even if it was against what I thought, it was refreshing. You are the one of the only people who I allow to speak freely to me. That being you and my trusted friend Charles."

Even I know that was wrong, yes Charles could get away with speaking more freely to him but at the same time Charles still has to watch what he says and the way he says it. "So please be honest with me." Henry beckoned to me from the bed

"I feel as if maybe due to the rash and harmful treatment of the prisons that they spoke what they thought would appease their captures. If it was the truth then I hope that in death they will be atoned for their sins against god and yourself your Majesty. I would also hope that in your heart you will find it to forgive them, including your wife."

"Do you agree with what they have done? They have shamed me in private and publicly with the most unforgivable of sins."

I gritted my teeth and once more bit back my anger. I realized that in holding my anger that I was mashing the herbs and medicine into the bowl. I walked back over to the bed and started to place the herb in his cut as well. Henry seemed to be watching me with such intense eyes but, I kept my thoughts focused on controlling my anger. I inspected the cut once more, "In a couple days I will have to arrive back to remove some of the remaining puss that the herbs will bring to the surface and then we should be able to stitch you up permanent." I told him as I walked away back to the medicine

I looked around the table for the hot water and cups. I first placed the hot water into the cup and after I had placed the herbs into the strainer, I placed it into the cup. "I feel like besides Charles I don't have anyone to confide my worries into. Maybe you will listen? I feel so betrayed by her that my willingness to be merciful does not seem to be there. She gave birth to a deformed child and she could not hold a child within her womb and that can only mean that she was paying for her sins and causing me, in turn, to suffer. I have an obligation as a King to provide the same judgment as I would upon others that committed the same crime. Once I've announced something as public knowledge I cannot take it back either. I do appreciate you honesty and feelings on the matter though Samantha."

I listened to what he had to say and I felt a little sorry for him. I never once believed in the accusations accused of her. The only one that was ever proven was the sexual acts that she performed with her former lover, the poet. "Anne has made a request of you, did you know that?"

"No, no one told me of anything."

"She asked if you would be so kind as to watch her brother and other personal companions off. Very bold request would you not say?"

I bite my lip as I thought over my answer. Anne only wanted someone that she trusted to be there when she herself cannot. It was a reasonable request and one that as being singled out and asked alone, I feel obligated to attend. I had a feeling that she really only wanted me there to see her brother off and maybe Mr. Smeaton. "I would say that she is only making it out of the kindness of her heart. "

I grabbed the new bandage and started to walk back over to Henry. I started to bandage up his leg but, because of the pent up emotions I was withholding I couldn't help how rough I was being while tending his wounds. I felt helpless towards helping someone that I had grown very close to. Someone who showed me kindness when all I was doing was my job. I finished off the bandage and turned to leave to retrieve his tea but, Henry's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back towards him. "Tell me what is truly bothering you Samantha? Can I not be your confidant as well?"

I looked down at him to see that he seemed to be truly concerned. "It is nothing your Majesty."

"I know that is not true. I know that you have grown close to Anne Boleyn. So you must feel something towards this situation? Or is it more than that, you know that I must take a wife soon. I know the rumors that are surrounding Lady Jane and I."

I ripped my wrist from his grip at the mention of her name. I walked back over to the tea removing the strainer and placing it on a towel. I brought the cup to him and bowed to take my leave. "It is none of my business who you choose to take as your wife but, as a woman speaking for the love that your wife bares for you, at least wait until she is dead to chase after another woman. You are right, I do feel something from this situation. I feel the Queens pain and suffering and I hope that I can be as strong as her through this endeavor that she is forced to go down. If you could at least find it in the kind heart that I know you have, to show her mercy and give her a quicker death than that of a burning, if you must kill her that is your Majesty. I know that I am speaking boldly and completely in the wrong and I wish that you would forgive me. I only speak the truth behind my feelings as you so asked. Now I will take my leave."

Henry watched me leave with curious eyes, not angry ones like I thought I would be facing. I hoped that he would forgive me for my rude and out of line outburst but, I no longer could bite back my feelings.

~~TUDORS~~

As I left Henry in his Chambers, I went straight to mine to retrieve my navy blue cloak. It was almost time for the beheading of the men and as Anne's last wish before she to met that fate, I would honor that request. I pulled the hood up as I reached the front area of the growing crowd. The executioner stood with his ax looking very impatient. No matter the crimes that these men may or may not have committed, they at least deserved respect from the man that had beheaded many before them. This was the one thing I despised about this era, was the need to behead or burn every person who wronged another. It was ridiculous but, this was the way it was done back then and no matter how much I wanted to change history, I would not be able to if I to ended up in the same position as these men for disrespecting the King and his way of life. The group grew rowdy and angrier by the second. Anne's brother started to make his way to the blood stained podium to his awaited death.

As the crowd noticed this the chants and angry shouts grew louder. This crowd wanted his head for the crimes they were accused of but, in my opinion never proved to have committed. People were throwing fists in the air at him but, I wasn't focused on the crowd I was focused on him. There was fear in his eyes and I felt sorry for him. His eyes searched the crowd before turning to face Kingston for help. Kingston just shrugged his shoulders and George turned to face the crowd once more. "I say to you...I say to you trust in god and in the vanities of this world. For if I had done so, I think I would still be alive as you are now." George tried to speak over the crowd

No one wanted to hear his last words and I shivered as I pulled my cloak tighter to my body. The executioner stepped forward and forced George to his knees and his head to the block in front of him. I could already feel the upset of my stomach and I almost turned away to run away. Anne's last plea for me to stay and wish them off came to mind again. After all Anne has done for me, I couldn't do this to her. The executioner pulled his shirt away from his neck and stepped back to his ax. I felt bad, for even if he had committed his crime, his last image is this angry crowd that is all but, cheering for his death. I watched as the executioner raised the ax and my eyes instinctive shut when it swung down at his neck. I knew it was over by the cheering that got louder around me and the quiet thump of the ax hitting wood. I opened my eyes just in time to see the executioner degrade the body further by shoving him away from the block with his foot. I could feel my bottom lip trembling and I wanted to cry.

Life was sacred no matter the crime, I saved people for a living and this was not right by any means. But, my feet stayed rooted to the spot as another of the men came up to stand. This was the man that was taken with one of Anne's ladies. Some men and women in front of me started to dab at the new spill of blood and I scrunched up my face in disgust. This man was not given the right to speak and instead was shoved onto the block, blood staining his face. The executioner preformed the same as the last man and before I knew it, the man's body was separated from each other. More cries of joy erupted around me, blood pooled once more and even fell on the ground and landed on people in front of him. His body left twitching on the ground as the shock left the body.

I had to turn around for the next one, there was only so much blood and gore that I could handle. When the ax hit the block one more, I knew that there was only one person left. I faced the stand again and watched as Mr. Smeaton's body was dragged to the stand. He was in worst condition then the last time that I had saw him. His eye was swollen shut and bright purple. He seemed pretty out of it until his eyes landed on the block and the executioner. He tried to fight off the guards to run away but, I had a feeling even if he had managed to do so, he wouldn't have made it very far in his present condition. The guards gently laid him down and placed his head on the block.

My lip started to tremble again as I watched a once joyful and innocent man being forced to his death. His eyes opened and they landed on me and I felt like he was staring right into my eyes. A tear slid down my cheek and I could feel my heart breaking. My breath caught in my throat as the ax landed on his neck just as his eyes closed shut once more. More tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I made the cross over my chest and picked up the symbol of my household that was resting in my breasts and kissed it. I closed my eyes and whispered a safe passage into heaven for each of the men who lost their life today.

 _(Henry p.o.v)_

 _The sun of the morning light brushed through my windows. I rolled onto my back to look out towards the window. Today was the day that Anne would be beheaded. I felt a little remorse for her but, at the same time she denied my trust and the sacred marriage that I hold dear to my heart. If it wasn't for Samantha's outburst yesterday I don't believe I would even feel a slight remorse towards my old wife. It wasn't even just that anymore the idea that Anne could have been behind Katherine's sudden illness due to poison, it is unacceptable. I would miss the little spitfire that I married but, I could no longer condone the evil ways that she has brought into my life and my home. It was a decision I couldn't go back on, not after all the evidence was brought to light. I swung my body out of bed and walked over to the window to look over the pond. As my eyes wandered around the pond, I saw two beautiful swans swimming in the pond. That wasn't all that I saw either, Samantha was crouched over in front of the swans feeding them something from the palm of her hand. I have started to grow increasingly aware of my feelings for Samantha._

 _These feelings are all but new to me and I do not know what they mean. I thought that I bore love for Jane and even though I know that I wish her to be my new wife...there is something holding me back. I continued to watch as she feed the swans with care. That was who this woman was, she held so much compassion and strength within her. I could understand her anger yesterday when we spoke. She looked up towards my window and I gave her a soft smile. I don't believe that she would be able to see me but, I could see her and that was enough._

 _She seemed to be deep in thought as she looked up towards my window. As she stared towards me I couldn't help but, marvel over her beauty. Even this far away she managed to take my breath away like she did the first day that I saw her. Her golden blonde hair seemed to shine in the morning light and today she had pulled her hair back into a braid and left some of her hair down and fall into her face. She wore a black gown that shaped her body wonderfully with gold trim and designs that outline the dress and the features she had to offer. She had such natural beauty with her dark blue eyes taking in everything around her and her supple pink lips that I longed to touch. I have wondered why this woman had yet to be taken in as a wife and mother or why she at least had yet to be courted. I knew that this woman had little interaction with any men at court and that she was a woman to be treated kindly and with respect. She held herself high with pride, dignity and did not dwell in the games that men still play to this day._

 _One of the swans ducked its head into her lap and she seemed to laugh at the interaction that she had with the swans. I knew that swans tended to be very cautious creatures so for her to actually be able to touch one was magnificent. Unfortunately I knew my day would have to start so I gave Samantha one more parting glance before I turned to get ready for the day._

 _~~TUDORS~~_

 _After the episode I had within the confines of the church with the girls that were singing behind me. I had another thing that needed to be done as soon as possible. I was meeting with Sir Thomas Cromwell to write a letter to the emperor to discuss the means of another alliance. I was leaning against the chair when I started to speak, "To the emperor, nephew. This day will bring you I think, news of great satisfaction. Let us put all our quarrels behind us and work for an accommodation that will increase the trade and prosperity between us. And unite us against that bastard, the King of France." I spoke to Thomas as I slowly walked towards the window._

 _I once more looked out the window to find the same swans swimming in the pond again. Samantha was not there this time and I almost missed being able to see her. I placed my hand to my face and started to contemplate the decisions that I was making. I granted Samantha's wish and heard Anne out, allowing her to have her choice of the executioner and not have to suffer a long and painful death. Samantha...I wonder where she is now? Did she accept Anne's request? I couldn't imagine what that would do to her gentle and kind hearted soul. "Above all, I love the prospect of change." I finished off the letter._

 _(End of Henry p.o.v)_

It was early in the morning when I was escorted to Anne's lodgings in the tower. I found this place to be once more empty of soul and purpose. This was a place people were brought to die, whether it was by beheading, burning or simply being locked away until old age or illness killed them. I wanted nothing more than to run away and never look back but, I knew that Anne wouldn't have asked for me if she did not need me. I pulled the cloak around me tighter and followed one of the guards up the stairs and into the room where Anne was being held. Something was off with her, she didn't seem like herself. She cried out for me and ran to me, embracing me in her arms and holding me there for a moment. I rubbed her back comfortingly, that was what she needed most right now. She needed love and for someone to still show her that she is still in someone's heart. Just as we separated though the rejoice was ended as his eminence Cromner and Kingston walked through the door. Kingston looked between us before speaking, "His eminence is here for you my lady."

Anne grabbed for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed it back knowing that she needed the comfort at the moment. The ladies started to light candles and set up an area where Anne could kneel in front of Cromner. "My lady I tell you that your marriage to the king is declared null and void." Cromner told her

So, it happened, I almost couldn't believe what I had heard. Anne looked at me shocked, so obviously I am not the only one who is first to hear this news. Anne tried to keep her composure. "On what grounds?" Anne asked

"On the grounds of your close and forbidden degree of affinity to another woman known carnally by the King."

I could almost felt the outrage coming from Anne's body as she continued to hold an emotionless face. "My sister?"

"Yes."

"Then my daughter is-"

"Yes. Elizabeth is to be declared a bastard." Cromner cut her off

Anne closed her eyes and took a deep and unstable breathe. "Madam, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to protect and support her, and keep her always in the Kings good and kind graces." Cromner continued to speak to Anne

"Thank you. And now since my time approaches I beg your grace to hear my confession."

Cromner and Anne walked over to the chair and pillow that was placed for her kneeling purposes. Kingston turned to leave but, Anne called out to him "Also, I should like the constable present when I receive the good lord."

He turned to face the room again and gave a small bow of his head, "Madam." Kingston said

Kingston sat on a stool that was by the door and Anne knelt in front of Cromner. "My child do you have a confession?"

"Yes," Anne looked defiantly up at Cromner and continued with her speech. "I confess my innocence before god. I solemnly swear on the damnation of my soul, that I have never been unfaithful to my lord and husband nor ever offended with my body against him. I do not say that I have always borne towards him the humility of which I owed him, considering his kindness and the great honor he showed me and the great respect he always paid me. I admit to, that I have often taken into my head to be jealous of him. But god knows, and as my witness, I have not sinned against him in any other way. Think not I say this in the hope to prolong my life. God has taught me how to die and he will strengthen my faith. As for my brother...and those others who were unjustly condemned...I would willingly have suffered a million deaths to deliver them. But, since I see that it pleases the King, I will willingly accompany them in death. With this assurance that I shall lead an endless life with them in peace."

Anne bowed her head when she was finished and Cromner let out a deep breath and leaned forward to place the cross over her forehead. Goosebumps spread across my skin and it was at this time that I realized that I to was holding in a breath. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Master Kingston please go and make sure to report my ladies true and last confession so, the world will know it."

Kingston stood up and bowed once more before turning to take his leave, "I will."

Cromner stood up to take his leave as well but, Anne grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Mr. Cromner, I do not suppose that even in this last hour, the evangelical bishops that we put in place might intervene for me?"

"Your Majesty I-" Cromner tried to dispute while pulling away from Anne

Anne released him and spoke again, "No, I understand. How could they? Forgive me."

I helped Anne up from her kneeling position and lead her back to the bed. "I am so sorry your Maje-"

Anne gripped my hand in hers, "Please the formality is not necessary anymore Samantha. I am sure we are past that now are we not? Please call me Anne."

It was such an unusual request but, I nodded my head and continued on. "Whether you have lost your title or not you will always be a Queen in my eyes. I tried on your behalf to plead with his Majesty but, he would have none of it."

"It is comforting to know that someone is at least believing me in my innocence in all this. I hate to ask but, did you receive my other request?"

I looked down at the floor, "The one to watch your brother off?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I did. I don't believe that is a sight that I will ever be okay with."

Anne gave my hand another gentle squeeze. "I have another favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"My daughter...she will be shunned away from his Majesty presence and with him taking a new wife she will not acknowledge my daughter as anything more than a nuisance. Please make sure that she at least knows of what it is like to feel an unconditional love. At least as much as you can. As well," Anne paused and took a deep breath. Whatever she had to say was serious. "You must realize how hard this is for me as I love his Majesty very much."

Now it was my turn to give her hand a squeeze for reassurance. She took a deep breath before she continued, "It is because I love him so much that I cannot bear to see him in the arms of another woman. I know that he must take another and I cannot stop that, not after nine today. I can at least try to make sure he receives a woman who would love him as unconditionally as I have. I hope that it is not too much to ask but, you are the only woman that I would be okay with you being the one that would take my place."

"I must apologize and do not mean to offend but, I am not sure of which you speak of."

"That harlot, Jane Seymour, she will try to take my place as Queen if she hasn't done so already. I have seen the lingering gaze you two share and I feel honored, loved and respected to know that you did not act on it as others before you have. So do not show me different by denying the truth."

I was hesitant as I looked into her eyes for any signs of trickery, "It is true that I find your husband to be of great looks and would be a great husband and I would be a lucky woman. But, he is still your husband and the man you love. I would not dream of taking that from you."

"Thank you. I do not believe that you give yourself credit where it is due. I appreciate you staying by my side through this and believing in me until the end. At least someone shows me the same love and respect as before."

"There are more people who will miss your presence than you believe."

"I have one last request of you."

"Anything."

"Would you sing me one more song, something soothing like before."

"Of course your Majesty."

Anne did the same thing as last time and laid her head into my lap. I ran my hand through her hair that I could like the time before. "May God bless and keep you always,

May your wishes all come true,

May you always do for others

And let others do for you.

May you build a ladder to the stars

And climb on every rung,

And may you stay forever young,

May you stay forever young.

May you grow up to be righteous,

May you grow up to be true,

May you always know the truth

And see the lights surrounding you.

May you always be courageous,

Stand upright and be strong,

May you stay forever young,

May you stay forever young.

May your hands always be busy,

May your feet always be swift,

May you have a strong foundation

When the winds of changes shift.

May your heart always be joyful,

May your song always be sung,

May you stay forever young,

May you stay forever young."

As I sang the song, I let a tear slide down my cheek. I have her permission to go for Henry but, at the same time it doesn't feel right to admit that while she is still here. Today seem to be the hardest day of my life and I almost wished it would just end but, I knew it wasn't over yet.


	6. Hear Me Part 2

**{Hello everyone I know I promised that this would only be a two parter but I couldn't help myself with the way I decided to take this last second. So here is the big question guys is Jane going to let him go or will she put up a fight? I do not own The Tudors only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

It was morning and I was helping Anne get ready for the morning. The air was sullen and except for the poet the silence between us was deafening. I was placing her jewelry around her as a man spoke a poem through the room. She gave me a small smile before looking back into the mirror, watching the maiden behind her as she placed her hair up. The door opening behind me caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stand at attention. When I saw that it was Kingston I looked towards her window, it was too early for her to be taken now. "Am I to be taken now, I thought-" Anne spoke my thoughts aloud

"My Lady forgive me the executioner has been delayed on the road from Dover and your execution is postponed until twelve o'clock. I wanted to tell you in good time, in case-" Kingston interrupted her

"Master Kingston, I hear you say I will not die before noon and I am sorry for it for I thought to be dead by that time, and past my pain?" Anne asked confused

"Madam there will be no pain. The blow will be so subtle" Kingston reassured her

"Yes, I heard the executioner was very good." Anne replied back

Silence fell over everyone as we each struggled to come up with something to make the situation seem better. A small laugh escaped Anne's lips and I looked over to her shocked. No longer did she bore the face of misunderstanding and determination. No instead she had a small smile playing on her face, had she gone mad? Anne placed a hand over her mouth. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Anne spoke up once more "In any case I only have but a little neck."

Anne laughed once more and looked back to the rest of us. This time she did not try to hide her laughter in fact it grew louder. I knew this not to be her true laugh but more of an exasperated one. Everyone stayed silent as she continued to laugh and I gently placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that I was there for her. She looked over to me and let out another short laugh before she cleared her throat. "Miss Chaisty, Mister Cromwell has asked for your assistance in telling his Majesty of this news. Speaking for the voice of Lady Boleyn if you will."

My hand dropped to my side, that man insisted on keeping me close after what I had witnessed and been privy to since my arrival. I didn't have a choice in the matter and I honestly wanted to keep my distance from Henry at the moment. Not only in respect to Anne but I didn't want to have a run in with Jane either. I gave Anne an apologetic look before I followed after Kingston. I was once more led down the halls and out into the fresh air. Thomas was standing at the stairs awaiting my arrival. "Ah, Lady Chaisty there you are!" He exclaimed

I gave him a hard look and stopped in front of him. "I must insist that we hurry, I have other commitments to attend to as well."

He nodded his head and stuck his hand out for me to grab. I hesitated before I placed my hand in his and I let him lead me up the stairs. "Has his Majesty heard anything at all?" I asked after a moment of silence

"No, that is what we will be going there for. I know that his Majesty will not react well and it is in my hopes that with your medical opinion along with being beside the Lady Boleyn that he will come to see reason." Thomas told me after a moment's hesitation

I knew he was scared to meet the king on his own and who wouldn't be. This was a trying time for everyone and I knew how impatient Henry could be and this being prolonged would just cause his impatience to turn to anger. People were wandering through the halls as we arrived in the room where Henry was standing with a dagger dangling from his fingers. Hearing our arrival, Henry looked over in our direction and asked, "Well, is it done?"

When he received silence voice got bigger, "Is it done?"

I looked over cautiously to Thomas and I let out a small sigh. Here was the moment of truth, "No your Majesty unfortunately we must postpone the execution again." Thomas answered Henry

Henry turned immediately and walked towards us. At first it seemed the only person he saw was Thomas but as his eyes wandered over to me, his pace slowed down. He cleared his throat and asked, "What?"

"The executioner was delayed."

"Then you fetch someone else, do you hear? Fetch back the axman that did the others. He was good enough wasn't he? Didn't botch the thing?" Henry told us while he leaned across a chair with the dagger once more dangling from his fingertips

"Your Majesty made a promise." Thomas continued to try and reason with him

I watched as Henry grew even angrier at this. He walked towards us with the dagger pointed at Thomas. Neither of us moved and even though I was sure mine was due to the fear that coursed through my body, I knew Thomas (though a coward in many ways) would stand his ground against the king. "Why should I care about my promises to that whore!" Henry shouted

I flinched at his loose term towards his wife but kept my lips shut. It was not my place to correct him, especially not in this day and age. Henry turned away from us and placed the tip of the dagger against the table. "Your Majesties promise is public knowledge, that is all-" Thomas once more tried to reason with Henry

It would seem that Henry would have none of it as he pinned Thomas to the wall in an instant with the dagger pointed against his neck. This was enough to jump me out of my fear and anger started to course through my body. I may not like Thomas very much but, I couldn't just stand by and let a man have his life threatened in front of me. I didn't like it when Thomas showed it to me and I hated it even more now. "I still don't care! I ordered you to get someone else! I want her dead! I want it over with! Finished! Go and do it or by gods blood you will join her."

I placed my hand on Henry shoulder and called out to him, "Your Majesty," He looked back at me with anger until he realized it was me. When he didn't turn on me in anger, I placed my fingertips on the blade and pushed it back slightly, "Please, there is no need for such mindless violence. If that is what you wish to happen as King then as your most loyal servant he will do as asked."

Thomas looked over thankfully to me as Henry withdrew the sword. Thomas and I started to walk out of the room and back to the hall but, I stopped right at the frame of the door. "I would also like to give a voice to the cause, if I would be aloud?" I asked

"Of course Lady Chaisty, your voice is always welcome." Henry had said with a slightly cooler head

"I am not speaking on behalf of the Queen...in fact when she heard the news she said much the same as your Majesty has. But, as Mr. Cromwell put it, it has made it into the public's ears. It would be a shame for them to see you in a different light because of one promise left unfulfilled. I only speak in the idea of your future and the kingdoms future."

As I spoke he seemed to actually consider what I was saying and he looked back down at the table in front of him. "I am sorry if I spoke out of place. Have a good evening your Majesty." I told him as I gave a small curtsy and left the room.

I had caught up to Thomas who was standing in the hall waiting for me. We were just about to pass a group of people when Henry's voice rang loudly through the hall. "I said!" Both me and Thomas faced Henry. He no longer seemed enraged in fact he seemed to take my opinion to heart, "Postpone it!"

I gave Henry a small smile and bowed my head in acknowledgment. "Thank you." I whispered and followed Thomas through the halls once more.

 _(Henry p.o.v)_

 _I wasn't going to let the fact that my wife had yet to be beheaded ruin my day. What was disturbing my mood was the fact that I was supposed to be riding out to see my future wife and yet Jane was not the woman on my mind. No in fact as I rode out to Jane's home all I could think of was Samantha. The way she looked at me today with her eyes pleading for my mercy towards another woman. Not once thinking of her safety as she reached out for me. My heart raced when I felt her soft touch on my arm. It was like her voice and actions soothed my anger to the point where I could think clearly. I even remembered the way she smiled at me. It wasn't a smile that would reach her beautiful eyes but, it was enough to set my heart racing. What did these feelings mean, after all Jane was the woman I had been planning on proposing to? Even if I was to think of Samantha as my next wife, she wouldn't be as easy as Jane especially with Anne still alive. Though despite all this my feelings continued to grow for her and it was becoming difficult to suppress them._

 _Jane was the woman I was to marry, I had already promised her that. I couldn't break that now, not after everything. Samantha would just have to remain a close confidant and I would have to put some distance between us. After all there was no harm in looking from afar considering I would never subject her to being my mistress. As her family's home came into sight I smiled at the thought of announcing our engagement. I had to push those thoughts behind me. I rode faster towards her home some excitement welling up inside me. As soon as I arrived I was welcomed with open arms. Jane's father and brother escorted me into their home and straight to Jane's beautiful bright face. She curtsied to me and I scooped up her hands and pulled her up to face me. I placed a kiss on the back of each of her hands. "You look beautiful today Jane." I complimented her_

 _"Thank you, your Majesty."_

 _"If you will follow me your Majesty, diner is waiting." Her brother spoke up behind me_

 _I cursed at her brother for having to interrupt but, I let it go and walked with Jane into the dining room. Jane sat directly across from me and I sat beside her father. The diner was delightful, good food and wine and not one face in the room bore a frown. Each and every single one of them laughing and enjoying themselves. Jane's laughter floated over the table and I watched her carefully. Hearing her laugh made me miss the nervous giggles and laughter that escaped Samantha's lips. These two women in my life were so alike in so many ways but so different at the same time. I cleared my throat and looked to her father, I kept telling myself that Samantha was not and would never be mine as I have already accepted Jane as mine. I felt as if I was trying to convince myself more than stating the facts. Either way I had to proceed as planned "I am sure you are aware Sir John that my marriage was declared null and void."_

 _"I have been made aware of the circumstances your Majesty and like everyone else I have been shocked and utterly amazed by what I have heard. "_

 _"I am grateful but I must tell you. The Privy Council despite these recent hurts have pleaded with me to venture once more into matrimony. In the hope that my bride will produce a legitimate heir. I think you know that...my choice has fallen upon your daughter." I told him_

 _Why did I pause? I was letting the thoughts of Samantha consume to the point of not fulfilling my duty to Jane. "I do." He replied bringing me back to the present._

 _"Tomorrow you will all travel by barge to Hampton court where our betrothal will be announced." I announced to everyone at the table_

 _People around me spoke of their happiness for us but, it still didn't seem enough in the end but I had to finish of this properly. "I swear to your Sir John from tomorrow everything will be different. We will be young and merry like we used to be. Lady Jane." I spoke a toast to my soon to be wife_

 _Even though she smiled at me, her smile did not seem to reach her eyes. She averted her eyes from mine and started to speak to her brother instead. After diner we took a walk out into her yards and walked around with her brother and father shortly behind us. Jane had her arm intertwined with mine and we walked in silence enjoying our presences alone. The silence was starting to get to me so I decided to strike up a conversation. "What would you like to talk about sweetheart?"_

 _"If your Majesty shall allow I would like to talk about your daughter Mary. When I am Queen I should hope to see her reinstated as heir apparent."_

 _Thinking of my past children, my bastard children at a time like this. I laughed and asked her "Jane you are a fool to hope so. You ought to solicit the advancement of the children we're going to have, not any others."_

 _"But, your Majesty I thought I was asking for not so much for the good of others, as for the good the repose and tranquility of yourself as well as the children we may have ourselves. And for the tranquility of your Majesties kingdom."_

 _Well she did have a point. I wrapped my arms around her waist and apologized, "Forgive me. It's just that I so much want a new beginning, a renaissance. Sometimes it is hard to be reminded of things. Do you understand?"_

 _We had stopped walking and the sad look from Jane's face earlier appeared. She looked back to her family and sighed. "What is it my love?"_

 _She seemed to be searched for something in my eyes before she whispered, "May I speak to over here for a moment?" She asked motioning behind the bush_

 _My eyebrows scrunched together but I nodded my head. I waited for her to speak patiently but Jane would look at me as the haunting words past her lips. "Do you love her more than me? Do you care for the Lady Chaisty more than me? I know it might sound and be selfish but..." She paused and looked up to me, "I don't want to share you with her or anyone."_

 _(End of Henry P.o.v)_

~~TUDORS~~

I had been venturing through the halls. After the announcement of Anne's postponement again I choose to take a quick stop by Elizabeth's quarters. I wasn't surprised to see the maids running around packing things up for her. After all with her being declared a bastard she was no longer permitted to stay in the castle. I could hear Elizabeth's shrill voice denying something and a harsh voice speaking to her threateningly. I came around the corner in time to hear what was going on. "You must do as you are told now hush or I will hit you!" Lady Bryan spoke to her

It was obvious that Elizabeth did not want to wear what was hanging off of her and Lady Bryan thought the way to handle it was with threatening her. The child just had her home, father and mother taken from her she couldn't expect her to want to go willingly. I could see that Elizabeth was fighting back tears and I looked down to Lady Bryan harshly. "I don't believe that was necessary."

I turned Elizabeth around to face me and crouched down in front of her. Lady Bryan sent me a glare and walked back to the ladies at the table. I placed he tips of my fingers under her eyelids and pushed her tears away. "Now Elizabeth you are the daughter of the King. You don't fight and act like a spoiled child. You my lady are better than that. Now let's get you dressed.

"But, I don't want to." She muttered under her breath and looked down to the floor

I grabbed her chin gently and pulled her face up to look at me. "Sometimes we are forced to do things that we do not want to, that my dear is life."

I pulled the vest gently through her arms and onto her shoulder. Elizabeth remained calm and silent as I did this. Unfortunately that meant that I could hear the conversation that Lady Bryan was having with her maids. That also meant that Elizabeth could hear the conversation as well. "She is no longer a princess, she's a bastard. And Master Cromwell has asked for her accounts to be settled. Also in respect to her necessities provided for her mother in the tower."

"You mean the child should pay for her mother's imprisonment?"

"Yes out of the money the king pays for her household."

Tears started to fill her eyes once more, "Does the king not love me?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper

My heart broke for the little girl in front of me. "Of course he does. This is just a rough thing for your father the King to deal with my lady. I have an idea. How about I take you out to the garden to look at the flowers once more hmm?"

Elizabeth's face lit up with excitement and I allowed her to drag me out the doors. Just because the room was filled with negativity doesn't mean that she should be forced to listen to it. I told Anne I would take care of her and that was exactly what I was going to do.

~~TUDORS~~

I had just dropped off Elizabeth after a long while of playing in the gardens. Lady Bryan wasn't impressed with my actions but, I could have cared less. My next target was who I really wanted to talk with. I knew that I was stepping out of line with what I was about to do but I was not about to let a little girl fall into debt if I could help it. I pushed through the doors that lead to Cromwell's desk. "Excuse me!" A guard tried to stop me but, I shoved him off of me

"It's alright let her through." Thomas called out

I walked straight up to the desk and dropped the bag of coin my family had been sending me on the table. "That is for Elizabeth and I want you to see it all goes to her or so help me."

I started to walk away but he called out for me again. "I cannot accept this?"

"And why not?"

"Because this is what his Majesty wanted. This is how it works."

"Well then give it back to me and I will take it to him myself. She is only but eight years of age and yet you expect her to pay off things that are completely out of her control. So what is it going to be either you take the coin in exchange for her debts or I take it to his Majesty myself."

Thomas looked torn but when he didn't hand the bag back to me, I took that as my answer. I turned my back to him and pressed my skirt down, "I will be asking his Majesty to make sure that she has received it."

I was almost to the door when Thomas voice drifted through the room, "Why do you care? She is not your daughter?"

I looked back over my shoulder at him, "No, she may not be my daughter but I would and will love her as if she is my own. I cannot stand by and allow this injustice to happen to her."

Thomas didn't say anything back and left the room with a small sigh escaping my parted lips. As I walked down the halls I ran into a messenger. "Lady Chaisty you have been asked to check on Thomas Boleyn health as he has been complaining of a pain in his stomach."

"Is my medicine kit down there?"

"Yes. Shall we go?"

I nodded my head and followed him down. My mind was still swarming with everything that had happened this day and my walk down to the dungeons was quick. I was left alone with him but, the guards stood watch. I cleared my throat and asked, "Alright Mr. Boleyn I have been alerted of stomach pains?"

Thomas sat with a bowl of soup in front of him but, he seemed to be staring at it disinterestedly. "I cannot seem to eat my food. My stomach hurts too much for that."

"Okay stand up," I told him. He did what I asked and I started to softly touch his stomach to see how tender any of his areas were. When I saw no sign of bruising or soft tissue damage I warned him, "I am going to push harder on your lower stomach, if it hurts I want you to let me know."

He nodded his head and I started to push more. The first few times there was nothing but once I got closer to his side, he flinched and groaned in pain. I stood up and walked over to my kit, "Have you been having lots of gas? And trouble defecating?"

When I didn't receive an answer I looked back at him expectantly. Although he was giving me a very distasteful look. I grabbed some of the liquid medicine that I had used with the king and walked over to him. "I am asking for your health whether you like it or not this is the question that I need answered."

His eyes darted everywhere but at me as he nodded his head. I gave him a teasing smile and rolled my eyes, men. "You are constipated, that will go away in a few days' time. I will put a few drops of this in your soup. It won't taste magnificent but, it will help move everything along."

I had leaned over and dropped a little bit into his bowl and spun the liquid around. I turned around and started to put things back into my kit when the door opened once more. Charles walked through the door and nodded his acknowledgment to me. I stood up to confront him, "Your grace."

"Am I-am I to be tried?" Thomas asked

"No, you are to be released. But, his Majesty commands that since you no longer enjoy his trust or affection, you are to be stripped forthwith of all your official posts and titles. You will no longer serve on the Privy Council; you will relinquish the role of lord privy seal and all its privileges. His Majesty also desires that you leave court and that you never show yourself in his presence again on pain of death."

Thomas placed his hand over his mouth and listened intently to Charles. "So I am to keep my earldom?" Thomas asked selfishly with a smug look on his face

I scrunched up my face in confusion. In a time like this he was more worried about a silly piece of gold then his daughter and sons life? Apparently I wasn't the only one enraged by this and Charles knocked the table over, grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall behind him. I gasped in surprise and took an involuntary step forward. My need to help someone came over me before the anger towards her father followed after. I choose to stay where I was and allow Charles to do what he needed. If he got carried away I knew I would step in though. He breathed heavy for a minute before he asked in a harsh voice, "Did you watch your son die? What about your daughter, will you watch her suffer? Will you watch her die? I can tell you that the woman that just treated you is a friend to your daughter and she not only went and watched your son's death but I am sure she will watch her friend die as well. That says a hell of a lot more about her than you? Tell me Boleyn was it worth it?"

I was shocked at the words that came from his mouth but at the same time I agreed with them. I knew that even Anne watched her brother from the tower and I along with her. Thomas made a choking sound before he shoved Charles off of him. Charles stared him down before he looked back to me and motioned towards the door, "Shall I bring you back to the castle?"

I darted my eyes to Thomas but went immediately back to Charles and I nodded my head. Charles sent a glare towards him once more before he escorted me out of the room. I took one last fleeting look back at him. He was the classic coward and even I knew that he wasn't going to stay to see his daughter. The first chance he got he would run...just like the coward he showed me today.


	7. Hear Me Part 3

**{Hello everyone. Please continue to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

It was just reaching mid day when I choose to take a walk to the gardens to clear my mind. Unfortunately I did not make it that far, instead just as I was reaching the doors a messenger called out to me. I turned to face him and gave him a welcoming smile. "His Majesty has requested that you meet him on his way back to the palace. Please come with me."

I gave the man a quizzical look but, didn't want to defy Henry so I followed. I was placed on a horse and brought to a pond that held a fountain in the center of it. I was even more confused when I was taken off the horse and placed on the ground near the pond. I looked around myself marveling at the quiet scenery until I could hear the hooves of horses coming my way. I looked towards the opening I didn't venture down and watched as Henry along with multiple men also were making their way down the road. The men seemed to be just as confused as I was but, Henry beamed when he saw me. "So you came Lady Chaisty." He told me while he lowered himself from his horse

I smiled at him and placed my hands on my stomach. I was nervous, I had no idea why I was asked out here in the middle of nowhere. He came towards me and grasped my hands in his and pulled me closer to the pond. He kept a hold of one of my hands in his as he turned to face the group of men, "Do you see this?"

Nobody seemed to want to speak up and be the fool so Henry continued on, "You know what this is? It's the fountain of youth!"

Some quiet chuckles escaped the group and Henry smiled along with them. He turned to face me and whispered, "I would like to share this with you."

I knitted my eyebrows together and Henry started to pull me with him into the water. The water was cold on my feet and I could feel my dress dragging behind me as Henry walked further and further into the water. "This water is a chance for new beginnings. For me to gain back my youth and rid myself of all evil." he explained to me as we walked further into the water

It wasn't until we were within arms distance to the fountain and the water was now reaching mid thighs that he stopped. He grabbed my hands in his and turned to face me, "I know that what I am about to say is going to sound ridiculous. I want you to know before others speak of it to you that I did bear love towards you. If I had not meet Jane I would be in your welcoming arms but, I have a lot of responsibilities ones that involve not breaking promises-"

"You mean like I told you not to do earlier." I interrupted him

I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. He looked at me with longing and sadness, "This is not just to regain my youth but, it is also a promise to you. I will treat you no different than I have now and that you will always hold a spot in my heart. This will always be our fountain and our promise."

As he spoke to me the realization dawned on me that this was his way of saying that he was sorry and apologizing to me. Jane already had her hold on him, people already knew of their engagement so there would never be a future for us. My heart broke at this realization and I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. Henry let go of my hands and I felt the water part beneath me. I opened my eyes to no longer see Henry in front of me. Just as I was starting to panic I felt his hands touch my feet and something smooth encircle my ankle. He was starting to stay under there for too long, I looked up to see the others start to panic. I could feel his lips land where the thing he placed on my ankle was. His lips seemed to linger for a moment before he pulled away and his body started to rise above the water again. Henry released a breath and turned to face the group after a moment "Look! I am reborn!"

Cheers and claps echoed around us and Henry turned to face me once more. His bright blue eyes capturing my own "I am sorry Lady Chaisty but, this must be where we part."

He placed my hand into his and helped me get out of the water and then with one more fleeting look, passed me onto the same man that brought me here. I waited until Henry and his company went on ahead before following quietly behind him. As his back vanished from my sight a painful gasp escaped my parted lips.

~~TUDORS~~

I could barely sleep through the night. Anne refused to allow me back with her, she said that it would be too painful to see one of the people she cared for cry in front of her. I slipped on a golden gown that had a dark brown under skirt. The sleeves came to my elbows and I had sleeves on top of that was split up to my shoulders. I placed my hair into a bun that was braided throughout it and I paced a silk navy blue cloak over top as well. As I placed my shoes on my fingers lingered on the thin piece of silver that wrapped around my ankle. It had a small ruby that dangled on two sides of the anklet. This would be the only piece of his love that I would be allowed to keep with me at all times.

Once I was content and felt that it was late enough that I could arise out of bed I walked out into the field to see the swans as I have every morning since Anne's imprisonment. Both immediately came over to me and as I fed the female, the male called out and started to nuzzle his face into the palm of my hand. I allowed him to do so and smiled at them both. Each one was so beautiful and elegant, I was completely in captured with them both. I had sat outside with them for what had seemed to be about an hour before I could hear the voices of people in the far off distance. I stopped watching the swans and looked up to the sun. It was almost time for Anne's execution and with each fleeting second the anxiety in me started to build. I could see movement from the side of my vision and when I looked over Henry stood behind a tree, watching me and the swans. I took the second to marvel over him as it had been so long since I had seen his muscular chest and features. I stood up slowly once his eyes caught mine and with one more look at the swans I started to walk back to the palace. As I walked by him, I gave a quick bow and tried desperately to avoid looking directly at him. I knew that the wound was still to fresh to speak to him again.

As I got closer to the walls I looked back to see that Henry no longer stood near the tree but, instead had moved to the swans. He just stood there staring at them deep in thought with a small smile on his face. I turned away again and walked away towards the execution block. The closer I got the more people passed by me. I could hear mixed feelings about Anne herself. Some were full of hatred and wanted her to die in a painful way for betraying their king as she was rumored to have done. But, some like myself were hurting over the idea of losing her as a Queen and still held admiration and respect for her. I only made it as far as the steps before I stopped. I couldn't make myself take another step towards the platform. It wasn't as easy as it was the last time. I barely knew the men that were executed but, I had grown incredibly close to her in the past few months. She had become a close friend and confidant in that time frame one that I was terribly sad to lose. "Lady Chaisty?" A male's voice called out to me.

I faced the voice to find Charles standing there with a little boy who I supposed was his son. I bowed my head "Your grace, have you come to watch as well?"

"My son wanted to see his first execution and I believed that he was old enough now to witness one. I did not expect you to be here though."

"I'm here in support I believe you could say. I want her to look out here and at least see one familiar face that loves her still."

"You don't hate her?" the little boy asked

"Henry, that is not a question to ask another." Charles lectured him

I shook my head and looked down to the boy, "It is alright your grace. No, I do not bear any bad feelings towards her Majesty only ones of love. You may not be able to understand this now but, I am sure in time you shall."

Henry seemed to look at me with confusion but, accepted my answer anyways. "Would you like to join us?" Charles asked

"I would rather stay here but, thank you for the offer."

Charles watched me for a second but, gave a firm nod of his head and steered his boy to the growing crowd. I chewed on my lip as I waited for Anne to appear and judging from the growing shouts she was finally walking down the path. I watched as Anne emerged from behind the wall and people from the crowd started to reach out to touch her. Anne though seemed to be completely focused on the steps that would lead to her death. Anne stood with her head held high as she face the noisy crowd but, the moment she started to speak everyone immediately quieted down. After searching the crowd Anne's eyes found mine and she looked comforted by the fact that she could see me "Good Christian people, I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the king, my Lord. And if in my life I ever did offend the King's grace, then surely with my death I do atone. I pray and beseech you all, to pray for the life of the King. My sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best princes on the face of the earth. Who has always treated me so well, wherefore I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly."

No one spoke after and the atmosphere around the group fell to despair. Even on her death Anne held everyone's attention and admiration. The three ladies behind her removed her jewelry and placed a white bonnet over her head. As Anne thanked the women a small comforting smile appeared on her face. The executioner went up to her and went onto one knee. Though I could not here what they were speaking of, I was sure he was asking for her forgiveness and when Anne passed him his coin, she did forgive him. Anne looked back at the crowd her eyes once more finding mine and sharing a small smile, she spoke clearly once more, "Thus I take my leave of the world and of you. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me."

As I watched her kneel down the air caught in my throat and the whole world seemed to slow down. Someone knelt down in the crowd and shortly followed by the rest of the group. I slipped to the ground onto both my knees as I watched Anne. I couldn't seem to take my eyes of her. A tear slipped down my cheek at the same time tears started to fall from Anne's. "Boy fetch my sword!" The execution called

Another painful gasp escaped my lips and more tears fell down my eyes. As Anne was beheaded, I found that I couldn't remove my eyes from her's. Everyone had stayed on their knees for a short period before Kingston beckoned everyone to go back home. Though as everyone stood and started to walk past me, I couldn't seem to remove myself from the ground. I was so focused on the scene in front of me that I had not noticed that everyone had left besides Charles and Henry. It wasn't until Henry leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek that I looked over to them. "I do believe that I understand now and I hope that you feel no more pain after today. She was a nice woman." Henry whispered into my ear

I looked up to Charles and he only gave me a stiff nod of his head again before beckoning for Henry to follow him. I still sat there and watched as men came along and cleaned off the platform, picking up Anne's body and carrying it away. I still sat on the ground waiting for the men to be done and leave. By the time that everyone had left it had fallen into night. I stood up and stumbled my way down the stairs to kneel once more in front of the platform. I placed a cross over my chest and bowed my head as I prayed for her safe arrival into heaven. I could hear someone's faint footsteps as they walked over to me and the sound of fabric as they knelt beside me. I looked over to see none other than Jane Seymour. She seemed to be in prayer as well so I waited for her to finish. "It was horrible what happened here today." She whispered to me

I sent a glare her way and spoke rather clearly, "She wouldn't want your pity."

Jane looked over to me shocked, "I would expect that from her but, not from a kind gentle soul like you."

I ignored her attempt at giving me a compliment and stood up. "Then you obviously do not know who I really am. Goodnight Jane."

I started to walk away from her but, she called out to me once more, "I know that he loves you, you know but, I will not have you leaning off him as Anne allowed you to."

I clenched my fists at my side and stared down at the ground. "I did nothing but, respect and treat his Majesties wounds. What her Majesty thought was nothing like that as she confided in me as such." I told her with my back towards her

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, I was under the impression that Anne and his Majesty's marriage was called off."

I glared at her over my shoulder, "She will always be the Queen in my eyes until someone worthy of her title takes it. You attached yourself to a man who was stricken with grief over not being able to bear an heir to the throne."

"And you had done much different I assume?"

"I did not wish to have those feelings towards his Majesty and even when I came upon those feeling I choose to keep them to myself."

"So even now as you stand in the shadows and watch as he betroths another you will sit back and do nothing even if he was to ask things of you?" She asked me as if she already knew my answer

I looked back down at the ground feeling my heart break all over again. "No."

"Pardon?"

I turned to face her full on, "No, I will not. I have no more need to be here as the Queen is no longer pregnant and his Majesty wound is no more. I will go back to my family and if I ever do become lonely and miss what I am walking away from I will once more go back to my pond. Good night Jane, this will be the last that you see of me." I told her with complete confidence in my voice

I didn't give her the chance to see the tears that once more stained my face. I walked away from her, from Anne and from the man that I know knew that I loved more than anyone that had come before him.


	8. The Letter

**{Hey Remember to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _Dear my King,_

 _Henry, I write you this letter as my last words, it pains me too much to say this to you through voice and even through my writing. I want you to understand that I do not leave because I hate you or bare any ill feelings towards you. No instead it is the pain in my heart that I cannot bear to live with anymore. The closer I am to you, the more the pain aches in my chest. In truth I wish that it was me to stand by your side now but, you have Lady Jane. And as much as my heart yearns to be in your arms at night I know that Jane will take good care of you. I will always be ready if you ever need me but, I know this distance between us will be good. Please understand that me leaving was not meant to hurt you but, instead to make your life easier. I don't deserve to be a mistress and I do not want to be in the way of you becoming a better king and loving husband._

 _My aid as a doctor will always be at your service and our lake will always have a spot in my heart but, my service resides in my house and with others that need me. Live a healthy life and take care of your leg. I have left some of my herbal remedies with the doctors at your side, in case you ever find yourself in need._

 _If I may ask all but one thing of your majesty. Please do not hate Elizabeth for the crimes your recent wife had committed. She is all but a little girl and only wants her father's love. Please find it in your loving heart to love her as you love others._

 _Love your most loyal lady,_

 _Samantha Chaisty_

 _I had re read this letter at least five times since Charles handed it to me. He had left me alone to my thoughts and I shook my head as I threw the paper onto my bed. I was angry when I found out that she had left without a simple goodbye but, I was being selfish. She was in pain, I hurt her…someone who loved her. I could just imagine how she felt writing this letter, I could tell she cried as I touched the paper where her tears had touched the paper. This was all I had left of her, did I make the right decision?_

 _Even with war breaking and my upcoming wedding, I still couldn't get her out of my head. I walked over to the window and stared out across the land where her family's house had been. Mine and Charles horse rides had lead over there, purposefully of course but, I could never work up the nerve to go see her. The best I could do was honor her last request and accept Elizabeth as my daughter. But, as my wedding drew closer she started to ask for Samantha more and more. Even though she did not act out towards Jane, she did not treat her with the same love and admiration that she showed Samantha._

 _Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, as my wedding drew closer I had an ulteritive motive. I had promised Elizabeth and Mary that I would ask Samantha to attend. I had to see her one last time, I had to know that she was happy and that I had not hurt her as much as I had thought. I needed to…I wanted to….god dammit I was the King and whether I needed it or wanted it I was going to get her back her even if it was just for a day._


	9. Returning Two Hearts

**{Hey guys I'm back for another update. I know that the last one was a short one but, I didn't want to go too far into this chapter. Remember to review, follow and favorite it all means a lot to me, good and bad. I do not own the Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

It had been months since I had left the castle and came back to my home. I had spent the majority of my time getting to know my family and keeping my mind off of Henry. It was Christmas time when I received an invite to join court with Elizabeth. Henry had been trying to reconcile with both his daughters which meant bringing Elizabeth back to court as well. From what I understood, Henry had no idea that she was coming and that it was a surprise on both the Queen and Lady Mary part.

The day that I was leaving my home I placed my foot on the chair in front of me as I placed the anklet that Henry gave me around my ankle. For the event tonight I wore a creamy red dress with a square neckline. In the split of the dress it was ivory color with red design in it. From the elbows down was a long fur sleeves. I braided all of my hair into a bun in the back with a few strands surrounding my face and my bangs out of the braid as well. I was staring out my window watching as the carriage pulled in front of the house. My door opened and a small pitter patter of feet pounded across the floor towards me. "Samantha, she is here! She is here! Come on let's go, let's go!" Katrina stated excitedly

It was rare for people to see someone of the royal court out of court like this. Katrina was extremely excited to have the princess arrive here at the house. I turned away from the window and bent down to her level. She was smiling brightly at me and I placed my hands on her shoulder, "I see that, how about we go outside and meet the princess with smiles and the flowers you we picked this morning." I offered

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand tightly and started to pull me out of my room and down the stairs where the rest of my family was standing outside the door waiting for us. Katrina kept pulling me forward until we were standing in front of papa. First came out Lady Bryan, once her feet hit the ground she turned and helped Elizabeth down, who seemed just as excited as Katrina. You could tell that she wanted nothing more than to come running over to me but, she tried hard to appear with class that no doubt Lady Bryan had lectured her about. I smiled at her as me and the rest of my family bowed to her. When we rose Elizabeth was standing in front of us, I knelt to her level to greet her, "Princess, how was the journey?" I asked

"It was very well, I am so happy to see you once more." Elizabeth glowed

"Me as well. You have grown to look so much luck your mother. Beautiful as ever." I responded

"May I meet your family Lady Chaisty?"

"Of course," I told her as I stood up. I directed her towards my family and

"Excuse me Lady Chaisty but, we have fallen behind and we must hurry to the castle." Lady Bryan butted in

I looked up to Lady Bryan and gave her the most polite smile I could muster "I am sure it wouldn't hurt to allow her this one thing. We will leave as soon as she has met them."

She pinched her lips as she gave me a slight glare before she waved her hand letting Elizabeth get what she wanted. I walked her first to my sister who looked so excited that she was ready to burst with excitement. "This is my youngest and only sister Katrina Chaisty."

"Lady Elizabeth." She clumsily curtsied to her

I smiled when Elizabeth curtsied back to her, "You're very pretty." Elizabeth told her

Katrina face lit up and I knew that, that would be all she would talk about for days now. I moved on to my father who stood rigidly beside Katrina, "This is my papa Ben Chaisty."

My father bowed his head "Pleased to meet you Lady Elizabeth and may I say that you are as gorgeous as we have been told."

Now it was time for Elizabeth to blush and she smiled proudly at my papa. I smiled at him before I moved on to my grandmother. "And this princess, is my grandmother Beatrice. She was a lady of court and in fact was one of the main ladies of the Kings first wife Katherine and that was where my mother met my father."

Elizabeth looked up at me with a puzzled look, "Mary's mother?"

"Yes child. Though I have never met your mother in person I must say you look so much like her." My grandmother smiled down at her

My grandmother (though with great difficulty) picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it gently. Elizabeth curtsied low to her in turn and turned to me. "Where is your mother? I want to meet her to."

My smile faltered and I knew that everyone seemed to stiffen with sadness. "My mother is no longer apart of this world. She is with your mother now, Katrina is like you, not knowing our mother either."

Elizabeth looked behind me at where Katrina was with her head bowed low. Elizabeth quickly left my side and went running over to Katrina. When I turned to see what she was doing, I saw Elizabeth with her arms wrapped around Katrina. I knew in that moment by watching her that she had her mother's kindness. My heart warmed at the sight in front of me. That was until Lady Bryan cleared her throat making it clear that we needed to leave. Elizabeth pulled away from Katrina and smiled, "It will be alright. You have a family who loves and cares for you. You will always be in my prayers and our mothers are together so you know she is safe."

Katrina seemed to take comfort in this and Elizabeth let go of her and ran back to Lady Bryan who ushered her into the carriage. I gave each of my family members a kiss on the cheek before I too got into the carriage.

~~TUDORS~~

I finished placing on the little of jewelry that I had but, as always I saved the anklet for last. Today I had on a dark yellow dress on. Nothing special, it was a square neckline with white long sleeves and at the shoulders they puffed up a little. I left my hair down in its natural waves except for right at the middle of my head I had three separate braids with pieces of flowers in it. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave a little twirl. Today was the day that I would see him again, I was not only nervous but almost scared. I didn't want to flare up anything especially with the queen being pregnant. As I was placing the anklet around my ankle a knock came to the room that I was in. I straightened out and walked to the door opening it to see Mary standing there with Elizabeth close beside her.

This was the first time that I had seen Mary since arriving and I gathered the bottom of my dress and curtsied to her. She raised her hand to me and after I stood up she enveloped me in her arms and I smiled as I hugged her back. Elizabeth must have felt left out because she wrapped her tiny arms around both our legs. We laughed and pulled apart. Mary looked at me for a second before she tilted her head, "Are you sure you want to do this. You don't have to bring her to the front?"

I smiled at her and shook my head, "It was the responsibility that I took on. But I thank you for the worry I shall be fine."

"Ladies." A foreign voice interrupted our conversation.

I looked over to see that it was Lady Bryan. Mary rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "I must get back before father notices my absence. I wish you luck and hope to see you later in the garden before your departure."

"Of course Lady Mary."

I bowed once more and watched as she left. Lady Bryan was standing there impatiently and I had a feeling that she was taping a one of her impeccable shoes against the floor. I looked down to Elizabeth who looked beautiful as ever in her red gown with the gold band across her shoulder and her beautiful flower halo that sat atop her head. I held out my hand for her, "Shall we go and see the King now?" I asked

She gripped my hand tightly in her little one and I could tell she was afraid. This was the first time she had seen her father since the fall out with her mother. I gave her a warm and gentle smile and started on our way, "It is not-" Lady Bryan tried to speak out against what was happening

I paid her no mind and kept walking, "Lady Bryan she is all but, a nervous little girl. Let her do what makes her feel comfortable before being proper in front of her father."

I left no room for discussion as we walked to the hall. Once we reached the hall, I gave her hand one more squeeze before I gave her a small push forward. "You will do great little one, be brave and he will love you even more."

She smiled and trotted down the crowd and it separated for her as me and Lady Bryan followed her through. All eyes were on her, there were surprised and even shocked and appalled looks all around even on the face of her father who has were focused on his daughter. I tried hard not to lash out on each one of the snobs here that were giving her those looks. I don't know how they could believe that a little girl as sweet and innocent as her could be associated with her mother's crime. Even though I still believed she was wrongfully accused. All that stopped me were the eyes of her father, they weren't mad or even surprised really no, he actually seemed to be rather overjoyed. Once we arrived in front of him, I stood to Elizabeth's left and Lady Bryan to her right. We all curtsied low to him and after a moment we raised to meet his eyes. "Your Majesty, this is-" Lady Bryan started to say

"My daughter Elizabeth. You don't need to tell me." Henry said with a relieved sigh

Elizabeth's back seemed to straighten as he spoke and I looked over at her worried, even Mary seemed to be worried. Mary's eyes seemed to go back and forth between us trying to comfort us both no doubt. But, I had a feeling that Jane had noticed me by now because of the eyes I could feel borrowing into my skull. It wasn't that I was terrified to look at her. No, it was because I couldn't tear my eyes from Henry and his daughter. It broke my heart to see this and the fact that he stood a mere ten feet from me, yet I could not even speak or touch him. Henry shifted in his seat and sat forward with a smile. He raised his fingers and motioned for her to come to him, "Come here child."

Elizabeth took a few steps forward and with a deep breath spoke brilliantly in French, "Votre Majeste, Ca va?"

"Ca va bien, ma petite. Viens ici." Henry replied

Though I knew no French I knew what they said was good as Henry motioned for her to sit at his side with a wide smile spreading across his face. I watched as Elizabeth let out a breath she had been holding and walked quickly up to him. He picked her up under her arms and sat her on his lap. He cradled her face for a moment before placing a kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth's smile was so wide I couldn't help but smile right back. Henry noticed when Elizabeth faced me with her smile and that's when he noticed me. His eyes seemed to grow more attentive and his body ridged as his eyes scanned my body. I couldn't tear my eyes from his now and I could feel the blush growing fast on my pale cheeks. After a moment that seemed to take forever in my world he cleared his throat and announced, "Je suis en famille!"

Cheers and clapping erupted through the room and myself along with Lady Bryan bowed and took our leave. I wouldn't look at him as I left for fear of being paralyzed but, I knew he was watching me as well. Once out of his sight I released the breath I was holding and held a hand against my chest. It hurt to see them together. More than what I ever had imagined. I wanted that to be me up there but, there was no getting in between them. Not without doing something that goes against everything I ever held honest and dignified about myself. As I stood outside the hall gathering my breath I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped away from who it was and looked over to him. Charles Brandon was standing there with his hands in the air and a calm smile over his face. "Oh my! Your grace has no one ever told you that it was not polite to sneak up on a lady?" I accused

"I apologize Lady Chaisty," Charles apologized, "I just came to see if you were okay? You took out of their so fast that I worried."

"Of course, I just seem to be coming down with something. Would it be alright if I went for a ride while I am here. To clear my head, see if it helps with these hot flashes I have been having?"

He seemed to look worried for what I was not sure. I hated to use him this way but, while I am here I wanted to visit the lake, our lake. My heart had ached for it as long as I had left my home to arrive back here. "As you are no longer a resident within his Majesties company I am not allowed to but, seeing as you have been one of the most loyal to ever reside here, I will allow you to take my personal horse. But, you cannot tell anyone, I will be in more trouble than you can imagine."

I tried not to seem overly excited but, I nodded my head and bowed to him. "Thank you your grace."

 _(Henry p.o.v.)_

 _She was beautiful! I couldn't get her out of my head and here I thought Christmas would be relaxing. I enjoyed the gift being able to enjoy the company of my daughter but, her. I felt my heart race as I found her eyes taking in the scene in front of her. I knew she was there for the support of my daughter but, this had to have been hard on her. So why did she come? I had to get answers. So after the meeting with Charles and Cromwell, I asked Charles to stay behind. "I need you to find Lady Chaisty immediately before you depart." I instructed_

 _His eyes darted to the window then back to me as if he was hiding something. I placed my hand on my chin, "What?"_

 _"Sorry your Majesty, I will find her right away." Charles said and tried to escape from the room_

 _"Charles," I called after him, "Where is she?"_

 _He turned back to me and inhaled a big breath and released it. "After the ceremony yesterday, I found her in the hallway acting weird. She asked to ride a horse while she was here and I lent her my horse this morning. She won't be back until the afternoon before she departs again. I apologize your majesty."_

 _Charles bowed his head to me and my eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Did she say where she was going?"_

 _"All she said was a place to feel young again."_

 _That's all I needed to here before I knew exactly where she went. "Charles fetch my horse and do so quietly. I will go gather her myself, tell no one of where I have gone."_

 _Charles bowed once more and took off immediately. I couldn't wait to see her again especially after the note that my eyes have worn out from re reading every chance I got._


	10. A Forbidden Kiss

**{Hey guys I couldn't wait to write this chapter. There is definite fluff and some mature content so you have been warned. To** ** _ILoveThee_** **and** ** _SkittlezxBabex146_** **I am glad that you found the story again and have reviewed again, I enjoy your reviews! To** ** _Tyler'sPrincess_** **thank you so much for the compliment. It made me so happy that I couldn't wait any longer to put this chapter up. To anyone who has favorite or followed since thank you so much. Remember to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Tudors only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.}**

It took me a while to find the lake that I share to deeply with Henry. But, once I did the beauty of it and the memories took my breath away. I gathered my gown in my hand before I slide off Charles horse. Today I had chosen to where my soft velvet dress. It has a round neck with a little off the shoulder. The sleeves was tight to my body and at my hips a rosary laid. I had my families necklace on as always and I had pulled the top of my hair behind me and left the lower part of my hair down with my bangs in my face. I placed my hands in front of my lower stomach and walked towards the water. I really had no idea why I was here. Was it because I had seen Henry and my heart felt like it was breaking? Or was it because I wanted to go into the past and change everything.

An unsteady breath escaped my lips and my hand gripped my necklace. I slipped off my shoes and as I started to walk towards the water my fingers danced over my clothes, removing my clothes. By the time that my toes dipped in the water, all I was wearing was my underwear. The heat was bearing on my skin as I walked further and further into the water. I stopped when I stood in the center of the water with my back to the land. The water rested just above my breasts and my arms encircled my body. I slowly dropped my body into the water and stayed under for as long as I could hold my breath. When I was here last, it was Henry who did this. When he gave his speech about this water being his chance to be more youthful and a new beginning for him. It was also where he gave me the one piece of jewelry I hold so dear to me.

I grasped my ankle in my hand and removed the anklet, holding it tight in my hands. When I came up I pushed my long hair out of the way but, I kept my eyes closed. I pressed the anklet to my lips and whispered, "Forgive me my lord but, I have sinned in the greatest of ways. I know that in my heart the feeling I bare to another is wrong. It goes against you and your wishes but, my heart cannot help but break at the site of him. The love I thought I once bore him is still there and no matter how hard I try, it just won't leave me. Please my lord give me the strength to stay strong in front of him. I ask for your forgiveness and support in this matter. Amen."

"Is that really what you really wish?" A pained voice came from behind me

I would recognize that voice anywhere and my body went ridged in the water. "Samantha...please answer me." His voice came to me again

I turned around slowly until I could just see him. "Your Majesty-" I started to speak panic seeping through my voice

He stood there with his hands clutching tightly by his side. Pain obvious in his face. He had heard what I said. I had never wanted him to hear what I said. Now he was taking it the wrong way. He held a hand up to cutting me off, "No, no one is around. It is just you and me, no one even knows were here. So please call me Henry. For someone who held my affection before I do not want to speak formally to one another."

I bit my lip and looked down at the water ashamed. "Henry I do not know what you want me to say. I cannot speak how I truly feel and you should know that."

When I looked up Henry seemed to be trying to figure something out. His eyes sharpened on me and he started to remove his clothes. I was shocked and remembered that I was naked in here, my clothes laying behind him. I gripped the chain in my hand and wrapped my arms around my chest as I backed up further. Once Henry was in nothing but, his briefs he walked into the water. He was definitely braver than I was that was for sure. "Do you want to know how I feel?" Henry asked as he walked slowly towards me, "The moment I woke up to you, I felt like an angel had saved me. An angel I thought I would never see again. When I saw you after that, my heart raced so fast that I thought that I was dying. I have loved you since the first day I saw you," by now he had reached me and started to circle me. The blush on my face getting deeper and deeper, "I loved you still after you left with no goodbye to be heard. Even now as you avoid me I cannot help but love you still. I, like yourself, thought that time would stop the love we share but, it has not. There are time when I sleep with my new wife but, yet my heart still yearns for you."

"Henry we cannot do this, you are happily married." I tried to argue

"Content but, not happy." He finally stopped circling me and stopped in front of me. "You still kept it?"

His hand reached out to where the chain was in my hand. When I thought he would grab it from me his hand passed mine and held my cheek instead. He stepped closer to me and my arms tightened around my chest. He placed his hand on my side and pulled me closer to him. At this point my heart was racing and it was becoming hard to breath. His lips was just inches from me. "When I saw you for the first time yesterday all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and never let you go back to your family. I know that it is selfish of me to ask but if I knew that you still felt the same, it would honor and please me to no end."

I couldn't lie to him, it didn't feel right. I didn't want to hurt him. "I-I still and will always love you Henry." I whispered

He smiled widely at me and gripped me tighter as he crashed his lips to mine. The moment his lips touched mine my heart just stopped. I was kissing the king of England no, no it was more than that. Any block I had up to protect myself with was instantly gone. I was kissing the man that I loved and I had no control anymore. My knees buckled and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me completely against him. He pulled me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I completely forgot that I was naked from the waist up and my breast pressed against his chest as I wrapped arms around his neck. He continued to kiss me and a moan escaped my lips. I felt the water move around me as he moved back to the shore. As soon as we reached the grass, he laid me down and held himself up with his one arm. I whimpered as his lips left mine and he placed a kiss on my nose. When I opened my eyes, his eyes were searching mine. The reality of what just happened hit me hard and tears started to fall down my cheeks. He looked at me confused "Samantha, what is wrong?" he asked with his thumb pushing my tears away

"I cannot do this Henry, you are married. This is not right."

Henry still stayed above me and sighed, "But, we love each other."

"Where is this going, you have a wife and what happens when she starts carrying your child. We may love each other but, no matter how deep we love each other it will not stop the world."

Anger started to register in his eyes and more tears fell. I didn't want him to be angry with me, "So what I should let you go so that you may find another lover. Someone who will marry you and give you many children. That should be me and only me!" he seethed

I placed my hand on his cheek and he seemed to calm down by this gesture, "No. This must end yes, you must go back to being your Majesty and I must go back to being Lady Chaisty. But, no I will never find someone that I will love as much as I do you. My maidenhood will be for no other and if that must mean that I will die alone then I will. I could never be with someone as I have you."

Henry rolled off me and onto his back. "Will you go back to your family?" he asked after a couple minutes

"Yes."

"If I could bring you back when Jane becomes with child...would you?"

My eyebrows scrunched together and I looked over to him. Anne was one thing, I became close to here but Jane and I had never gotten along. I knew I could not deny him his wishes, in all honesty I was surprised that he stopped. "Not that it wouldn't be an honor but, you do have a more than capable medical team."

"Yes, but there is only one I trust to make sure that she would deliver a healthy child."

I looked up to the clouds that peaked between the tree's as I thought over my answer carefully. It was about time that I was heading back if I wanted to reach home in time. "Of course I would do anything for you your Majesty."

More tears fell from my eyes as it felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart. This would be where it would truly end for us. Henry pulled the chain from my fingers and placed it back on my ankle. "It is time that we went back, let me help you get dressed."

I didn't deny him this and let him pull me up as he helped me into my dress and him into his clothing. He helped me onto my horse before he to climbed onto his. He smiled sadly at me "I will go ahead of you, at least time I was able to give you a proper goodbye."

"I am sorry Henry."

"My only wish was that we could have met earlier and I would have loved you sooner and bore you with my children." He said as he rode his horse to me

He leaned forward once more and gave me one more small kiss. Before I watched him ride away once more. I whipped my eyes with my sleeve and tried to collect myself once more before I to rode for the castle.


	11. Did She Find Someone Else?

**{Hey guys I am back. Everything is updated and everything is fixed in all stories. My old account will not be used anymore so if you would like to reach me or wait for updates, this is the account you want. I am going to chance up my notes just a bit. All thanks to my readers will show up at the end of the story and not the beginning like normal. Let me know if you do not like this though and I will change it if I must. I do not own the Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

After mine and Henry meeting, I had yet to actually see him in person. Whether it was me who was avoiding him or him avoiding me, I did not know. I hadn't started to reside in the castle until just recently to help Jane through her last bit of her pregnancy. I had guessed she was about nine months now with the symptoms she had shown on my last few visits. Although I had yet to reside in the castle again, I had come rather frequently to check up on Jane. It was hard at first, me and Jane had rarely talked during these visits and I was okay with that. As I moved into the castle though the tension was so thick you cut it with a butter knife.

The rebellion was coming to an end but there were rumors surrounding the King and Charles. Apparently Henry had requested or rather demanded that Charles go to the source of the rebellion and hang all, no matter if they were children or if they were woman. I had just arrived and finished unpacking my things when a messenger came to gather me from my chambers to meet with him. As I walked down the halls with the messenger beside me and I bit my lip in anticipation. It had been so long since I had seen them and in all honesty I did not think that I was dressed to see him. I pulled my hair up quickly so it was in a rather messy bun with my bangs braided into it. I wore a simple gown that was purple with light blue designs through the bottom half of my gown. After a swift knock on the door the messenger opened the door and let me walk through. "It's the Bucintoro, the Doge's ship. When it is built the Queen will ride in it to her coronation. " Henry voice floated through the room

I did not want to interrupt so I stood there awaiting my chance to speak. "It will indeed be a memorable occasion." Cromwell complimented

Through them I could see a small model of extravagant ship. "Of course it will have to wait until the birth of my son." Henry voice trailed off as he turned his body towards me, noticing me for the first time

I bowed and spoke quietly, "Your Majesty."

I did not raise until he cleared his voice. "Would you excuse us for a moment Cromwell."

Cromwell looked between us before he bowed his head and left. I watched as Cromwell left and looked back to Henry. He was watching me with his hands behind his back and wandered around for a moment before he spoke up. "How have you been?"

"I have been well."

"How is Jane?"

"She is doing well right now. Should be due any day now."

Henry continued to pace unsure of what to do I spoke quickly, "Forgive me your Majesty but, surely you did not just ask me over here to talk about the Queens condition. I am sure your physician has given you a daily update if the Queen herself hasn't already."

"You are right as always," Henry said after a moment and he came to stand in front of me, "I wanted to make sure that you arrived alright? Is that so bad?"

I did not want to ruin the moment and instead I bit my lip in anticipation. "I do actually have someone I would like you to check on today before his execution."

I raised my eyebrow, "I am sorry your Majesty?"

"Robert Ash is here awaiting his execution tomorrow. I want you to make sure that he is ready for his hanging."

Even though I had been living in this era for almost three years now, I still was not comfortable with the executions. It was not something I wanted to even be a part of but, I was not in the position to deny him. I nodded my head and looked to the floor again. His hand gripped my chin and pulled my face up gently to his. He had moved closer now and I gripped my hands nervously. As he got closer my lips trembled, my brain saying no but my thoughts went to the day at the lake. My body ached for his touch but, a cough that came from neither of us caused me to pull away from him and look to the door to see Cromwell standing there. "Can you not see that I am busy here Cromwell!" Henry growled at him

"I am sorry your Majesty, I have to go and prepare for tonight's celebration." I brushed him off

I did not want to get Cromwell in trouble and I did not want to wait for him to leave to chance having his lips on mine. As much as my heart ached, we had said this was done and it needed to be done. I quickly whipped away a tear as I brushed past the men heading straight to my room. I crossed the room quickly and sat on the bed gripping the sheets tightly. After I could calm my racing heart I went and stood in front of my window and stared out to the lake behind the castle. I could see the swans that I had used to visit still swimming or rather floating around it. The sun was setting and I knew that if I wanted to be there tonight I needed to get ready.

 _(Henry p.o.v.)_

 _I was furious, she wasn't just ignoring me around the castle but she brushed me off today as if I was no more than a common peasant! I sat impatiently with Jane at my table watching her mingle among the others. She wore a ivory white gown with buttons that started from her stomach and did up to just above her chest with long sleeves and the collar pulled up around her face. She had wrapped her hair behind her and pulled her bangs into it. Even though when I saw her today she was in a semi formal look, she still looked stunning to me. I know that the last time I saw her was supposed to be where my love and affection ended but, it didn't. I thought that she had felt the same but, I had been watching her mingle with the same man for the last hour. Dancing and laughing with him and my jealousy rose. She had told me that I was going to be here only lover even if it meant her die with her maidenhood in tack._

 _She laughed at something he said and placed her hand on the man's shoulder. What did she even see in him? Sure he was good looking and seemed to be rather built but compared to him he was an ugly miniature man with no future. I barely heard Jane trying to talk to me until her hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to face her. "Are you alright?"_

 _I smiled at her and nodded my head, I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. "Excuse me for a moment my love," I told her as I stood up and I leaned over to one of my messengers, "Bring me Sir Francis Bryan."_

 _I walked away to the joining room and unbuttoned my shirt. My anger was causing me to have hot flashes and I paced the room. I grabbed myself something to drink and walked over to the window in the room staring out it. "Sir Francis Bryan." Someone announced at the entrance to the room_

 _I turned around to see him walk in and stand in front of the table. He tilted his head "Majesty."_

 _"Sir Francis," I walked towards him pointing at a chair before I to sat down, "I have but two things to ask of you. First Reginald Pole has shown us his true heart. I want you to go to Paris, protest to the French King on our behalf, for the solemn and pompous reception granted him. "_

 _I waited for this knowledge to sink in, "Majesty." He replied with a smile_

 _So I continued, "Ask him to deliver the traitor into your hands or face the consequences and our perpetual enmity. "_

 _"What if the King refuses?" he asked_

 _I smiled at him "Were you not a spy once Sir Francis?"_

 _"I was your Majesty, indeed. A breaker of codes."_

 _"Well perhaps you could revisit some of your old skills. I for one would like nothing better than to have Pole trussed up and taken to Calais. And I'd rather alive than dead."_

 _I took a drink as he nodded his head, "And the second item your Majesty?"_

 _"This must stay between us in this room. There is a woman out there her name is Samantha Chaisty."_

 _He nodded his head again, "Yes I have seen her on the odd occasion. Is she not the Queens midwife?"_

 _I spun my finger over the lip of my cup. "Yes, she has been with a man all night. I need you to find out if they are together, what their relationship is."_

 _He looked at me curiously but nodded his head before rising from his seat and left the room._

 _(End of Henry P.O.V.)_

I had originally came alone to the dance but, it seemed this man Richard had taken quiet the liking to me. Even though I did not reciprocate his feelings, I was enjoying his company. He took my mind off of Henry and all the drama that bubbled up go away. We laughed at each other's stories and we danced and drank the night away. In fact Richard took so much of my attention I hadn't even looked over to Henry once the whole evening. I sighed, "As much as I have enjoyed this evening Sir Richard I am becoming tired and would like to retire to my chambers."

He nodded his head to me, "At least let me make sure that you arrive there."

He held out his hand and after a moment of consideration I grabbed his arm and we walked out of the room. We made small talk as we walked towards my room. As we reached the room I removed my arm and turned to face him placing my hands in front of me. "I enjoyed the night with you, thank you very much for your company."

"For a lady as fine as yourself of course I couldn't stop myself. I hope I did not keep you from prior engagements?"

"Of course not."

Silence settled between us and I looked behind me to my door, "Well I sh-"

I tried to say my goodbye's but lips sealed mine. I was shocked to say the least. My eyes were wide and I did not return the kiss. This felt nothing like it had with Henry, I felt revolted. He pulled away with a smile before he bowed to me. "I will be seeing you around." He bowed with a smile on his face

I followed his figure that walked down the corridor. I turned around still in shock and I swear I saw someone watching me down the hall. I took a few steps forward but, stopped when I did not see anyone around me. I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. What was happening?

.

* * *

 **Alright guys I would like to thank**

 **SkittlezxBabex146: Lol yes that would be her name and right? It's like heartbreaking to write until I remember what I'm doing with this story and then I'm like yay! never mind.**

 **The Dreamer17: To him Samantha is his, he wants her happy but at the same time he only wants her to want him. He respects her to much to make her his mistress.**

 **Lightingmist98: She will eventually I promise. I know this is taking a while to get there but, with this story I didn't want to rush it.**

 **Guest (Aug.6 review): Sorry for the late update here it is I am glad that you are enjoying it though**

 **Lima951: I can tell you that is getting closer and I am glad that you enjoy this story**

 **Guest (Sept.10 review): Thank you, I want them to be to as the person who is writing it, it's weird to say that but, I can't wait to reach that point for everyone.**

 **Thank you to my new favorites: SkittlezxBabex146, Landydou, jazu10501, Grazi s2, wickedinnocent, AshlyKagome15, Nikki289, nightwatchers2, The Dreamer17, Lightingmist95, Nymphadora Jackson, wabi-sabi1090, dancergirl829, MissTigerLily1013, bella cullen the original, psychobitchlovely, gothicemo Goddess, AllTheWrongChoices, secret squirrel22, BloodyTink, ilikeballoons, Lilayroza, melsy4473, Lady Vaughan, 19baby94, Stilesjeep24, kknns, luna lily moon, NeverEndNeverland.**

 **Thank you to my new followers: Catwoman2518, RandomCelebLover, SkittlezxBabex146, Tyler'sPrincess, Landydou, jazu10501, BlackPunkPrincess, Lady Nyshah, amy1997, wickedinnocent, AshlyKagome15, KerryResidentOfEarth, Nikki289, s jackson cullen, Fanelight, MollyBites, LauraCsn, 'sSydney, I got mugged by a penguin, The Dreamer17, alexak66, kvdosuza, wabi-sabi1090, dancergirl829, MissTIgerLily1013, krisfanfic95, gothicemo Goddes,m AllTheWrongChoices, Ashmo21, BloodyTink, ilikeballoons, MashinkaMasha, Lilayraoza, melsy4473, AJF127, SelenaQuintanillaLOVER, Arsynn, 19baby94, Stilesjeep24, KilalaInara, BradleyBennett, NeverEndNeverland, Rayna17**

 **THANKS AGAIN GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! 3**


	12. Coming Undone

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers(Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon(Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker(Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like its going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody want me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I pulled my cloak tighter to my body as I was brought down to the towers where Robert Ask was being held. The men brought me through the first door and I had to withhold my gasp as I stared at the man in front of me. I know that Robert Ask had his own part to play in this rebellion but, no one deserved this. Robert was chained in front of me with two guards holding him up because he could not stand on his own two feet. He was dirty and blood had seeped through his clothes. "Out." I commanded

The guards looked at me like I had asked the most absurd thing. I glared at each of them, "Did you not hear me? Get out now."

After a second glance at each other did they leave. I grabbed onto Robert and coasted him to a nearby stool. I unbuckled my cloak and placed it to the side. I saw my medical supplies along with a bucket and water placed near the door and I moved it all towards him. I did not speak yet my face held so much pain for the man in front of me. "Do not fret my child, I had a thought that this may be my fate when I arrived to court."

I rinsed out the rag and started to dab at his tender skin trying to clean him up best I could. After I started my routine checkup starting with his heartbeat. I was just finishing up when I heard the door open followed by a gasp and when I looked up into Roberts face he looked to be in a new form of pain. I turned to face the door and saw a woman with two children beside her standing shocked and angry. When the kids started to cry out for their father the woman who I assumed was his wife pushed her kids back out the door. "Out, out! For the love of god take them out!" She shouted

I looked back to Robert and my heart hurt to see a family crushed because of a mistake. Though I knew I shouldn't mess with history I wanted to save this man so bad. His wife turned to us and I bowed my head in respect. "I am sorry but, I have tried all I can to make him comfortable. I will leave you for your respected moments."

I grabbed my cloak in my hands and followed the guard that would continue to escort me out. As we left the building I could see Roberts children on the ground, his daughter holding his son. She watched me and I pulled my cloak on, I tried to keep telling myself that this is the way it is done here and I need to get used to it but, I couldn't. Before I knew it my feet had carried me to Henry's doors. I clenched and unclenched my fists nervously and my mouth ran dry. I knocked twice on the door and waited for his voice to call out to me. "Enter." His voice came through the door

I took a deep breath in before I walked through the door. He was sitting at his long table with some papers in front of him. He looked very deep in thought and the more time I waited on him to look up the more nervous I became. His eyes met mine and a smile crossed his face but when I did not return it, his smile quickly turned into a frown. He stood up and placed his pile of papers to the side. "Lady Chaisty what has bothered you?"

Formality? I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that he did not use my name. I stood my ground and tried to keep my voice as steady as possible. "Your Majesty, may I ask you something that may not be my place to ask?"

He started to walk around his table and motioned with his hand for me to continue, "Robert Ask your Majesty...I want to ask if there is any room for any forgiveness for the man. He did after all come willingly. I am not saying he isn't innocent of his crimes but, would you find it in your heart to show some form of mercy?"

At my words it was as if you could see the fire that was lit in his eyes. He placed his hands behind his back and pursed his lips as he started to walk towards me. "So you would like me to go back on my word and not punish him? Show a man that threatened my realm mercy!" he spoke in threatening tone as he walked towards me. I started to walk backwards to the door, his anger causing me to flinch. "As if that was not bad enough you ask this of me when you have lied to me all along!"

My back hit the door and I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? I have not lied?"

He groaned and turned away from me for a second muttering something under his breath that I did not catch. He turned around quickly and smashed his hands on either side of my face, his face coming inches from mine. I flinch slightly but did not move as I watched him carefully. "You told me that you loved me and that you would love only me even if it meant dying a maiden. But I watched you last night flirt and leave with a man just to find out that you had intimate touch in front of your door."

Was he talking about the kiss? How did he even know about Sir Richard. I didn't have the answers to this but, I knew whoever told him this had not told him the whole story. "I did not lie, I did not kiss Sir Richard it was him who found his lips to mine. I was having a good time last night with someone I had thought was a friend. I am sorry that I did not tell you but, that was not a moment I was proud of."

Tears started to come to my eyes as I tried desperately to hold it back. His face looked conflicted before he pushed away from me, a hand on his head. "Get out." he said as calmly as he could

I stepped away from the door and opened it. I did not look back even as Henry's voice filled the halls, "Bring me Sir Francis Bryan!"

~~TUDORS~~

I was walking down the halls towards my room for the night thinking over the day's events. Word had reached me that Robert was no longer hung in the chains as he was to be, he was hung by just the rope. I knew that Henry could not change what he had announced as a betrayal to him and England but, I was glad that I got through to him on a level that he changed his mind and showed even a little bit of mercy to the poor man. "Lady Chaisty! Lady Chaisty!" a female voice rang through the hall

I stopped and turned slightly to the voice. A younger girl, one that I had seen many times in Jane's presence, came running down the hall. "Lady Chaisty, the Queen she is in labor?"

My eyebrows knitted together, "What? She is not due for at least another month?" I whispered

Something was wrong, very wrong. I quickly walked through the halls to Jane's chambers. I burst through the door and could hear her screams from a mile away. I pulled up my sleeves and walked straight to the bed chamber. Jane was on the bed, breathing very hard and holding tightly to Mary hand. I stepped forward and pulled up the blanket and panic set in. The baby was indeed coming but, she was bleeding a lot, too much to be exact. She also seemed to be going through the process rather quick. "Have you been pushing?" I asked as put the blanket back

"No." Jane gasped in pain

I tried to rack my brain for reasons behind this but without the technology in my world it was hard to say why this was happening. "Okay I need you to breathe with me okay," I walked her through the breathing techniques from my time, "Lady Mary make sure she continues to breath like that. I need you to be completely relaxed. I need more towels and can someone gather my medical supplies."

Everyone scattered doing what I asked them. With the towels I had I pressed down trying to stop the bleeding even for a few moments. After my medical supplies lasted I sorted quickly through it gathering a few herbs and medical ingredients that would calm her down even just for a moment. I mixed it quickly together and told one of the ladies to give it to Jane. I moved quickly around people as I tried to see how far along she was. She was nowhere near dilated enough but she seemed to be moving extremely quickly through the labor. Not to mention without an IV to keep her sedated and without being able to do some of the medical procedures, I was running out of ways to stop her from bleeding. As her screams filled the room I racked my brain for anyway to clot her blood. That's when I remembered something from my beginning days as a nurse. "Go and grab me some white vinegar and a fresh towel." I ordered one of the ladies

About a half an hour later she had returned. I grabbed each item and poured the vinegar on the towel. I looked up to Jane, "Okay your Majesty. This may sting but I need to stop the bleeding if only for a little while."

I waited for her to nod her head before I started to dab it across her skin. She hissed but didn't move while I did this.

~~TUDORS~~

I was beyond exhausted it had been well over twenty four hours since labor. I had started getting her to push when she could but I had a different worry now. I had yet to see the baby's head but she continued to dilate. This worried me, if the child was not positioned properly I may have to do a C-Section something that shouldn't have happened. I pulled the blanket up once more and tried to guide the child out but once more it was a fail. "His Majesty would like a report?" A voice whispered in my ear

I turned to see one of the physicians standing there. I nodded my head and with one last look at Jane I went to clean up before seeing Henry. I twiddled with my thumbs as I was lead down the hall to Henry bed chambers. He was sitting on his couch looking forlorn out the window. We were left alone and I went closer to him and stood behind him, "H-Henry. I do not come with good news. There is not a great deal of time left...I believe your son is not positioned in her tummy the right way for the birth to proceed. If I do not cut her belly to receive your son we may lose her Majesty and the baby. I am sorry but you may have to soon decide between the Queen or your son. That is not to say that I will give up."

At first he did not say anything and I feared that he had no actually heard me. I walked closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at my hand before up to me. I could see the internal struggle he was trying to deal with and my heart ached with sorrow. He turned to face me and his arms enveloped my back pulling me into him. He was still sitting so he had rested his head on my stomach. "Thank you for all you have done but yet I do not want to choose."

I bit my lip, "I know."

What was I supposed to say without hurting him more. I could only do so much in this time and it was so hard to know what was going on in her stomach without an ultra sound. If his son did not turn the way he was supposed to before she went into labor that would be one reason why this was caused. Which could be really bad. Worse than what I had led him on to believe.

~~TUDORS~~

We had no choice anymore. We had to cut out the baby. I gave her what I could to try and sedate her for the process. It wasn't long until you could hear the baby's cry's echo through the room. Everyone looked so tired but after I cut away the umbilical cord I wiped away some of the blood to better see the child. "It is a boy." I announced softly

He already looked so much like his mother with just a little hint of Henry. He was beautiful.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146: You would be right**

 **kvdsouza: Of course I started it for you Ill definitely finish it I'm glad you're still with me**

 **saddlebrat: I'm glad that you enjoy it that much here is the next update**

 **JToshiro: I am glad that you found me then. I love the Tudors and I honestly had no idea that so many people would enjoy this until now.**

 **TashaAmy1803: Yay! You may laugh but u cannot cry that is not the objective lol (still makes me happy that you like it that much. I will accept that cherry and give you another story**

 **Azera-v: She is knowledgeable about it. I did look into her pregnancy and found out that her son was placed in the wrong direction but honestly without today's technology it would be hard for her to prove it. So instead of it taking a span of three days I decided to go with two days. I don't want to spoil it but, eventually I will put Samantha and Henry together so Jane will have to go. I hope I did not disappoint you.**

 **I would like to thank the people who have favorite since my last update;**

 **Arianna Le Fay, s m Neal, Magui Potter XD, saddlebrat, TashaAmy1803, Azera-v, aishiteru-tenshi, littledoodle, mpower045, Catwoman2518, lostboysgirl18, AmateurFanfic, zartacla7, HeyStardust**

 **As well as anyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **stephannieteresa1, Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind, mrs. leonard mccoy, Arianna Le Fay, s m Neal, Magui Potter XD, Steffie G, saddlebrat, TashaAmy1803, Bookworm1227, Azera-v, mpowers045, gaeaapril07, seeetherfan77, Phantom- of- light, 0Thuderbird0, HeyStardust, Pompeii1224**

 **REMEMEBER THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**


	13. Her Last Words

**{Hey guys did you miss me? If you don't like anything or want to see a new story or something added don't be afraid to leave it in a review or message me. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead)/OC and pretty soon a Joker (Suicide Squad)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything to do with anything to do with Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.**

 **I know this one is rather short like the last one, but I didn't want to get too far into the story as we head into a new season. The next will be longer I swear.}**

Through hours that felt like days, I barely left the Queens bedside. Henry had taken to either locking himself in his chambers or pacing outside Jane's bedroom doors. We had barely spoken a word besides on how she was progressing. I thought for the first day that she was actually going to pull through as I managed to stop the bleeding. But with all the blood that she lost she was in a state of unwell and most likely shock. As of the morning of the three days she had been like this, she was running an alarming fever and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. I was beyond exhausted by this point but, I promised Henry that night that I would not give up. Now he had a beautiful baby boy and they waited on a full celebration of his birth until Jane was better. For as much as I loved Henry, it hurt to watch her go through this. Just like with Anne, I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to save people's lives. But, all I seemed to have done here was make their passing easier. Without any antibiotics to fight off infection or a way to do a blood transfusion, I was running out of ideas to work. It was more than the worthless physicians around me had done but, it still frustrated me.

Henry had asked for my company, no doubt for his daily update on Jane. So before I left I checked on Jane thoroughly, making sure to give her some medicine to help her through the pain. I had asked one of the ladies to bring her son to her, hoping that would bring her comfort in this time. The palace had become extremely quiet in the past few days all you could hear as I walked along the halls was my skirt dragging across the ground and the click of my shoes off the pavement. I was instructed that Henry had gone to the house of the lord to pray for his wife. I bit my lip as I stood awkwardly at the entrance trying not to interrupt him. He seemed to feel my presence after moment and after saying amen he stood and turned to face me. I had to hold in my gasp, he looked so exhausted, worried and stressed. You could see it clearly on his face and it broke my heart to look at him and it took everything in me not to go running to him and hug him. I bowed to him first and placed my hands in front of me. "Your Majesty."

Henry walked up to me and looked around us, shifting nervously. "How bad?"

"She…I am afraid that I have done all I can. It's up to her and her will to fight through this. She lost a lot of blood, it has weakened her immune system. I am not sure how much more time she has."

As I spoke I felt the overwhelming sadness and guilt that washed over me. It was a struggle to hold back my tears and Henry watched me struggle for a second. I couldn't look at him anymore and I looked at the ground a couple tears falling down my cheeks. I felt his arms encircle my shoulders and pull me close to his chest. One hand remained on my shoulder and the other tangled into my hair. "How is it when it should be my tears that are shed it is you who sheds them for me?" He asked into my hair

Henry guided me over to one of the pews and sat us down. The tears came faster as I looked into his face again. I grasped his hand tight in mine and his other hand pushed the tears from my eyes. "Forgive me, I just feel so useless. I have one job and I have failed yet again. If I cannot save anyone, I do not know why you have me stay." I blubbered out

"But you saved me, twice if memory serves correctly." He argued

I scrunched my eyebrows at him, "Do you not remember. You brought me back to life after my jousting accident and you healed my injury when my own physicians felt that all was lost. So you couldn't save my last child, you saved my newly born son and I trust and know that you have done all you can for Jane. Do not doubt the ability you hold, it is remarkable what you can do."

I sniffed as the tears stopped falling. His words and presence came as a comfort one that I was glad to have. "Your Majesty." Cromwell's voice came from behind us

I jumped away from Henry and cursed at myself. It was always Cromwell that was interrupting us and it was starting to irritate me. "What is it?" Henry asked irritated

"I have come to alert the Lady Chaisty that the queen has started to become rapidly worse."

My eyes widened and I took off quickly to Jane's chambers, not even bothering to apologize when I ran right into Cromwell. I was panting by the time I reached the room and I pushed my way through everyone to get to her. Mary was still clinging to Jane's hand and I leaned forward to press my hand against her skin. Her forehead was hotter than it had been before I left. "Your Majesty?" I whispered to try and not startle her

It took her a minute to get her eyes open but, even then they barely opened. She coughed a few times and I tried not to wince at how rough it was. She attempted to open her mouth but, no words would come. "Get her some water." I instructed

One of the ladies that surrounded us quickly went to a pitcher in the other room and poured it into the water. I quickly took it from her and brought Jane up to sit a little as I brought the glass to her lips. She gasped as she slowly drank before she lay back down. I could hear the mumbles of your Majesty fill the room and I looked at the door to see Henry standing there clearly distraught. I looked back to Jane and could see her pain, she didn't have long. I knew it and so did she. For all the reasons I could say that I did not like this woman, my heart was bleeding for her. "Everyone clear the room." I instructed

This was a moment they needed together. After everyone left I walked up to Henry and whispered in his ear. "Henry, she is very close to the edge. I think this is a moment that you need to take together."

I had rested my hand on his arm, away from view of the others. I gave his arm a squeeze before I pulled away, I wanted him to know that I would be here.

 _(Henry p.o.v.)_

 _There was my wife, lying on her bed, whiter than the sheets that surrounded her. The life I once fell in love with no longer there. I faced the doors and closed them before turning to face my wife. She tried to smile but I could tell all her effort was in breathing only. I grasped her hand in my own and sat on the stool that was beside her bed. I kissed the back of her hand gently, "My dear husband, you should not be here. I do not wish for you to see me like this."_

 _I tried to give her a comforting smile, "I cannot leave you alone in this time."_

 _"You must have other important-"She tried to argue back_

 _Stubborn as ever but, I cut her off, "Jane."_

 _She licked her lips but didn't argue back. I looked down at her hand and started to get lost in my own thoughts. On one hand I had a beautiful son and heir to the throne but, I was getting tired of losing my wife and Queen. I didn't doubt that Samantha did not do her best to help Jane and keep her alive. "You know, I remember the first day I met you. You were handsome and I fell in love with you immediately. My love for you never wavered, even know when I see the love you bore to another. Though I know how hard you have tried out of respect for me. Maybe it is time that you followed your heart and not the beauty you choose to take as yours."_

 _I looked up shocked that she was speaking like this. I never once doubted that she knew about our feelings towards us but, as she was my wife and one that I respected I did not want her to see the longing looks I sent towards her. I opened my mouth to object but she shook her head the best she could. "Henry, you gave me a beautiful son. One that even when my time comes, I will cherish and watch over in heaven with our lord. I watched the way you looked at Anne and even myself. Those looks never matched up to the way you look at her. Do not let her get away for a third time."_

 _I reached forward and caressed her face. "My dear wife. Let us not speak of these things at this moment. I still hold love for you and I do not want to see you go."_

 _It was almost like I could feel her getting stiffer as each moment. I shuffled closer to the bed and I placed my head against hers and closed my eyes. "I love you so much Henry." She whispered to me_

 _"I love you as well." I whispered back_

 _I didn't move for a few minutes but when I felt her hand go limp in mine, I knew her time had come. I had lost another woman I loved. My mind started too real and my heart ached in pain. Tears came to my eyes and I allowed one tear to fall down my face as I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. I stood up and after a second of collecting myself, I opened the doors to the expecting looks of her ladies, Cromwell and Samantha. "The Queen has passed peacefully."_

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- It's alright, sometimes there isn't anything you can say sometimes. Sometimes that is a good thing and sometimes it's not. I graciously accept those skittles :)**

 **The Dreamer17- She will make Henry really jealous in a couple chapters don't worry about that and it is this chapter is always sad. Wish it didn't have to be but Jane had to go sometime.**

 **JToshiro- Thank you for the compliment and I am glad that you have done that and that they have also enjoyed it**

 **saddlebrat- Thank you for the compliment. I have posted the first chapter for the suicide squad and after this update I will be posting chapter two in the next week. I am looking forward to seeing a review lol**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **Rayna17, zZhell-butterflyZz, witchlouise, KrisDawnRulez, IMSlover, Angela952, karambulance, insha-la, AshleyLaywood, Hewie101, CelticWitch18, reads2much1987**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **DWgeek2010, megane08, JessicaWxo, Toni-leegt, zZhell-butterflyZz, KrisDawnRulez, Pinkgirl1224, Angela952, robeccaluangeaphay97, insha-la, LunaJadeNyx, CelticWitch18**


	14. She Is But A Commoner, A Doctor

**{Hey guys I apologize for the long wait. I wasn't actually going to update this yet but the demand for this one and my Suicide Squad one is so high I figured an update was in order. I kind of went off here for a bit I wasn't getting to many responses in my email to anything so it was a bit disappointing along with a bit of writers block. Sorry guys once more but I am back.** In a **scene that I added in there, I changed the setting from the floor that it originated on. Everything else though stayed the same** **. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from the Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.** }

Henry had been holed up in his room for what seemed like decades. He had all but barricaded himself in his room with a jester to keep him entertained. He would ask for my company from time to time but he would ramble like a mad man. He had yet to see daylight in days and I was beginning to worry. It wasn't just that, men of court had been murdered in the streets, more with everyday that past. Whoever these men were they were taking advantage of the fact that Henry was in mourning and could not be reached at this moment. But with every day and hour that past and every life that had been taken in that time, my patience was wearing thin. So when I was asked to give comfort to his Majesty, I was going to take this opportunity to make him aware of how needed he really was right now. I stood in front of Henry chamber doors uncertain as I smooth the soft purple velvet of my dress down at my stomach. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door three times to announce my arrival. After a minute a very flushed looking Henry opened his door. He stood in front of me with a pair of pants and a robe around his body. The robe was tied loosely so it exposed his chest. His eyes racked over my body and he smiled and ushered me in with his hand. "Come come." He beckoned me in

I watched him nervously, he was back to being a silly boy instead of the man he should be. "Me and Sommers were just playing a game of chess," then he leaned in towards me so his lips hovered beside my ear while placing a hand on my hip, "Besides that I missed you very much my dear."

He pulled away rather quickly and bounded back to the couch he was previously on. He held out his hand to me and my eyes darted from him to Will Sommers, the palace idiot. I didn't want to anger him especially since I needed to speak with him about something that very well may anger him. So I allowed him to pull me to him so I sat in between his legs. He was sitting on his side almost with one leg bent towards his chest and the other leg off the couch so it was on the floor. Sommers smiled at us then specifically at Henry as if they shared a secret that I was not knowledgeable to. Henry reached forward and grabbed a grape vein chewing on the pieces he would pick off. "Henry we need to speak…alone." I whispered trying to be discreet

I was sure this was not something he wanted to hear in front of Will. "Alone she says." Will giggled

The man…giggled…a man giggled. Though my face was obviously becoming rather irritated but Henry looked at Will with amusement in his eyes. Henry slammed his hand onto my thigh and grasped it rather hard. I tried not to wince "No, that is very irresponsible and irrational behavior for a woman such as yourself. Besides are you not content in our company, I did not ask you here to sully the mood but to enlighten it with your beauty." He said as he motioned around the rather dark room

It was then that I noticed how dark it really was, being that all the curtains were closed and but a few candles were lit. That was not what drew my attention though, no instead it was all the canvas paper that was everywhere with people and buildings sketched onto it. Henry reached forward once more to replace the empty grape vein with a glass of wine. "Now fool, fool there's something else we have to decide. We have to decide which Articles of Faith and which commandments are best for our new Church, our people. So they can walk in good ways. Thou shalt not what?" Henry said in all seriousness

That right I forgot that he had also gone completely mad with the idea of completely re writing the Ten Commandments and making a new palace and Kingdom. A new beginning he said. "Play the fool?" Will said playing into this ridiculousness

"Covet thy neighbor's wife." Henry added

"Unless she is very pretty." Will added

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Or his manservant, maidservant, ox, ass." Henry trailed on with a laugh

"Or your neighbors wife's ass."

Henry apparently finding this funny tried to roll around as he laughed loudly. Will joined in and for as stupid and ridiculous this was, I was starting to slowly find it funny myself, they had gone absolutely mad. "Don't be facetious fool. Did you know, did you know that in Exodus, there are six hundred and thirteen commandments." Henry informed us

"Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." Will added

"Thou shall have three feast days a year."

"Thou shalt never vex a stranger."

"Whosoever lies with the beast shall be surely put to death."

"Sheep shaggers, pigeon fanciers."

I looked at Will completely insulted was this seriously a conversation I needed to sit for. Though as Henry laughter went on and on, my anger was slowly starting to bubble to the surface. And the conversation that I may have found entertaining or amusing at one point was quickly diminishing. "Thou shalt not venerate the Vicar of Rome."

"Or lick his arse."

"For thine is the Kingdom."

"The power and the glory."

"Amen." Henry concluded

"That's the doxology."

"Doxology? It's the dog's bloody bollocks." Henry reached over to clink his glass against Will's before laughing some more

"Alright Henry that is enough!" I shouted getting tired of all this fooling around

I stood up and faced him with my hands on my hips. Will's laughter filled the room as Henry looked at me with a look of amusement and frustration. "Listen to her your Majesty she seems to have had enough." Will basically shouted

My gaze turned sharp towards him and my eyes narrowed. "Out." I said as I pointed to the door

"W-What?" he asked with a laugh

"You heard me very well and if you know what is good for you, leave!" I hissed

He looked between me and Henry but when he realized that Henry was not going to step in and I was not going to step down, he left with not another peep. "Come now Samantha, that was not necessary." Henry said sitting up fully attempting to grab my hand

I pulled away from him and looked at him sharply. "Did I not? Look at yourself when was the last time you even ate Henry. Do you even know what is going on in your kingdom in your absence?"

"I do." He said crossing his arms across his chest and sticking out his lip

He reminded me of a child that did not get his way. "But yet you do not. You will not allow no person in here to attend to you. There has been murder in your streets, not just any murders but servants to Mister Cromwell and other members of court. But yet a few hours a go a fight broke out in front of the palace gates causing your sergeant at arms his life. When is enough Henry? When there is no one here to attend or protect you and the kingdom."

"Are you sure?" he asked confused

I sighed and relaxed my body grabbing his hands in mine and sitting beside him. He turned his body to face mine "Henry," I licked my lips nervously before I placed a hand gently on his cheek while my other still held his, "I understand the feeling of loss. You lost someone that you held close to your heart but you have had your time to grieve. Your people need you…I need you…the Queen would not have wanted you to lay in wallow while your people are dying and committing murder and treason on the streets. Be the man I know you can be and pull yourself off the ground. Be their King. I know that you miss her but this too shall pass. Why continue to go on dwelling in the darkness? The land of the wounded king is only a parched wasteland thirsting for rain and your grace."

He looked at me confused for a moment but I could see the realization dawn on him. Out of nowhere his hands left mine and he gripped my face tight in his hand and gave me swift kiss. "She was right…about you, about us and my kingdom."

Henry stood up quickly and bounded to the door. He opened it wide and yelled down the hall, "Go fetch Mister Cromwell at once!"

He shut the door and walked back over to me. "Wait for me, we must see him together." He spoke quickly as he walked away from me and into his room to get changed I supposed

~~SOA~~

Henry walked out just as we heard the adjoining room door open and close. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked him

He took my hand in his and grasped it in his own, "With you always."

He tugged me along as we entered the other room. Thomas stood at the opposite end and seemed to be a little shocked at my appearance with Henry. Henry sat in a chair and I stood close enough to him that I could still be a support and comfort. "Master Cromwell." Henry greeted

"Your Majesty, Lady Chaisty." He answered with a bow of his head

"How goes the world?" Henry asked

Thomas looked at me sharply, with a nod of my head I let him know that he knew about at least a small amount of what was happening so lying was not an option. "The King of France has written to your Majesty to congratulate you on the birth of your son."

Smart bastard, avoiding the real issues that was obviously something he let get so far out of his control in the absence of Henry. "Tell Francis Divine Providence has mingled my joy with the bitterness of death of her who brought me such happiness but in her absence I have found new meaning and new love for more than just my son and only heir,"at his mention of a new love Thomas eyes met mine and a calm silence rested among us for a few seconds longer before Henry spoke again, "Tell Bishop Gardiner I wish to see him, I wish to talk to him."

"Of course your Majesty."

"How is my son?"

"Everything has been done to protect the prince in strict accordance with your Majesty instructions. Including having Lady Chaisty come for daily check in on his health." Thomas answered

"I love that boy, if anything should ever happen to him…" Henry trailed off

I placed my hand in comfort on his shoulder and he looked to me with a solemn look. We all knew what he was trying to say. Cromwell took a couple steps towards us "Majesty I wonder—"  
he started to say

"Wonder? Tell me what do you wonder Mister Cromwell?" Henry asked sharply cutting him off

He looked to me and then back to Henry before stared at a spot by us but not at us. "I wonder if your Majesty could frame your mind towards a new marriage. After all however much is done to protect the prince…"

Wow straight to the point, not even an hour out of him mourning and already pushing for this. Although I understood the urgency so that Henry could have another son for if or when the prince died. I chewed on my lip knowing what is supposed to befall the prince and in my heart I hoped it was something that would never come to pass. My heart hurt at the mention of a new bride. There was no one to get in the way of our happiness and in my heart I hoped that Henry would choose me this time. Henry sighed and looked up to me while his finger rubbed his bottom lip. I recognized this movement as the one he uses when he is contemplating something. His hand grabbed my fingers lightly and toyed with them. "There is no need for that, I have my new wife with me. If she will have me?"

His eyes bore into mine and I had to stop the smile that was threatening to explode across my face. My happiness was short lived however when Cromwell decided to speak up, "I don't mean to tell you what you should do but she is but-"

"But what?" Henry said as he stood and leaned across the table towards him, "A simple commoner, a servant, a medical doctor? Her family is just as much royal as my late wife was god bless her soul. You best watch your tongue for the words that you speak next. The Lady Chaisty has not only respect of people but knows how to command a crowd of people. She has held my love for many, many years and I will not waste one more moment because you say there is someone better. Not one person in this world was or ever will be able match her."

My mouth had fallen open at the words that he had spoken. A man that once wanted us to be secret was now pronouncing his love for me in such a passionate way.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- I know right? I know I made Jane out to seem like this evil person but in the end I wanted her to be the kind person Henry did fall in love with.**

 **lunersheza- thank you so much here is the next update**

 **s m Neal- I find all their deaths rather tragic but after Jane I really didn't like any of his wives but thank you for that compliment I am glad you enjoyed it**

 **saddlebrat- I noticed that you started the other story thank you so much it is a real success. Thank you for your continued updates and compliments it makes me feel like this story has so much love not from just you but everyone**

 **JToshiro- That was the point I wanted to get across that even though her heart was breaking she really did want to do all she could to save anyone in her care. That was a reason I wanted to show her breaking down, I know loosing patients can wear down on nurses and doctors.**

 **darkhutner11- here is your next update**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has favorite since my last update;**

 **caarnold, Aliana06, ArkhamAsylumPatient, Leela1340, irishchick1990, lmsweetness, SlkytherinHolmes, AsMadAsTheHatter1223, darkhunter11, Amaran, phoenixmunkey1, ColourfulChanges**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **LoveMcSteamy, Aliana06, ArkhamAsylumPatient, CptWaffles, irishchick1990, lmsweetness, Freedom-Sailor, Bella-Macabre, FallenStar92, AsMadAsTheHatter1223, Lesliebobo, XxHell Girl LoverxX, darkhunter11, okaloosa, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, Signerz, TheWeepingRaven, estefanypenacornejo, 08bdovea, Gryffindor4eva, phoenixmunkey1, LunaSunFlowerLily, ColourfulChanges, Marauder Heir, helenawilfert**

 **REMEMBER FOR FASTER UPDATES REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. IT ALL MATTERS TO ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. One, Two, Three Things Wrong

**{Hello guys! I just want to say that we are finally at that point where they will be together. This chapter was more of a filler, whereas the next chapter will be meeting with her family, the wedding and of course the smut that follows ;) so just bear with me a little long the next will be juicy and amazing. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I was in shock but at the same time I couldn't help but smile with happiness. My heart seemed to stop and it felt like it was just me and Henry. He turned to face me and grabbed both my hands in his, "I love you Samantha Christy with my whole heart and being. This world would be empty if it was not for you and your smile. Please tell me that you will accept my proposal and become my wife, my only wife."

I gripped his hands tight in mine and blinked away the tears that were slipping down my cheeks. "Of course, it would be a pleasure and honor."

Henry pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek. I blushed and Henry turned to Cromwell but, he did not release my hand. "Is that all Mr. Cromwell?"

He looked furious but bit back his words and motioned to me. "Yes, political matters your Majesty that I am sure you would rather not have Lady Chaisty present for."

Henry looked back to me with a nod of his head. "He is right my love. I will see you later tonight after the stars have set, I will have Cromwell start preparation for our wedding."

I understood where he was coming from, in this time women were not permitted to be a part of such discussions yet I knew that Henry relied on my opinion and trusted what I had to say. I nodded my head and after a parting glance I left the room to continue on with my duties for the day. I went into my room and sat on my bed my mind racing a mile a minute. I was having troubles coming to the reality that I found myself in. It was not that long ago that I found myself in my own time, miserable and in a loveless cheating relationship. I had enjoyed most of my time here especially the moment with Henry…Henry…my soon to be husband. I could not believe it! I collapsed on my bed and pushed my face into my pillow, screaming into it. I was overflowing with happiness and excitement. A knock came to my door and I sat up quickly and stared at it. I stood up and pressed my dress down and my hair. After I was calmed down I walked to the door and pulled the door open to see Victoria Browne, one of Jane's ladies in waiting. "Lady Browne what may I help you with?" I asked her

She had a smile on her face and it was making me cautious. I couldn't tell if she was being polite or was happy. "Yes Lady Chaisty, Sir Cromwell has alerted myself and a few other ladies about your upcoming marriage to his Majesty. I am here to gather you for your dress fitting."

I flushed and peaked out into the hallway searching down the halls to see if anyone overheard her. "My what? Why so quickly?" I whispered quickly

Victoria watched me carefully for second with curiosity. "His Majesty has requested the announcement of your wedding today and the wedding to follow a few days later. He insists that not a second is wasted. May we go?"

I bit my lip, it looked like I wasn't even going to get the chance to take anything in. I followed Victoria without a complaint. "I do not mean to push you further but you may want to think about your ladies in waiting. The Queens before kept the same people for the most part."

I twiddled with my fingers, "I don't see why I would want to change them, though I would like someone. My sister is getting to that age but, it would be something I would like to talk to my father about so let us keep that to ourselves for the moment."

"As you wish. I know that this is moving fast for you Lady Chaisty but if I may be so bold to say that I have seen the way his Majesty looks at you. His love is there, I am sure he wants to be able to give you his heart as soon as he can."

We were reaching where Jane's chambers were or at least when she was alive. I looked beside me at Victoria, "You are right that is rather bold but, it is your opinion and I will respect that."  
It was her turn to turn red and I smiled as we entered the room. "Lady Chaisty!" Elizabeth's tiny voice rang through the room

I looked for the source of her voice and saw Anne's daughter running right for me. Her arms wrapped around my legs and she giggled. "Elizabeth that is no way to act like a lady." Mary voice came shortly after

Elizabeth pulled away with a look of shame on her face. I placed my hand gently on her head and smiled down at her. "It is alright Lady Mary, I do not mind. She is but a child sometimes it is good to let that show," I leaned over to whisper to them, "Of course we will not tell Lady Bryan now will we?"

Mary smiled at me and a giggle once more escaped Elizabeth's lips. "I hear that you will be marrying my father?" Mary asked

I nodded my head "Yes, it seems news travels fast."

"When the king is as happy as he is right now, he is bound to share it with the world. For the moment he has only told everyone in this room, Sir Charles Brandon and Sir Thomas Cromwell," Mary answered, "I cannot say for the rest but myself and my sister are very happy for this occasion, an occasion that is long overdue."

I smiled and walked over to Mary, "It makes me so very happy to hear that." I told her as I pulled her into a hug

If truth be told I was not worried about the wedding, this has been something that I have wanted for so long. But instead it was if I was going to be accepted by the people and his daughters. I knew that Elizabeth held lots of love for me but that didn't mean anything if she didn't want me to be with her father. We spent the next following hours with my body being pulled this way and that until we got a dress that fit me perfectly. It was creamy white with an off the shoulder square neckline with white bead work around my chest and torso, long sleeves that felt like velvet against my skin. "You look pretty." Elizabeth told me

I smiled at myself in the mirror, she was right I did. It took my breath away, tears came to my eyes and all I could imagine was me walking down the table to meet my lover. Would he love this as much as everyone in this room including me?

~~TUDORS~~

I walked into his chambers with his son in my arms. I peaked around the room not sure if he was in there. I was glad that there was light in here and no more hanging sketches hanging randomly in the room. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that he was not there yet but being as it was close to the time he had said he wanted to meet I knew he would be there shortly. A small cooing made me look down into the bundle in my arms. A smile tugged at my lips and I placed my pointer finger in his hand as I let him tug it. I hummed a tune as I bounced him and walked around the room. I hoped that Henry showed up soon I knew Lady Bryan would be coming to take him away soon as I was only allowed to take him for a few minutes. As I was walking I noticed the pile of sketches in the corner of the room on a table. I wandered over to the pile with curiosity. I balanced Edward in one arm cradled to my body as my fingers thumbed through the pages. I had to admit he definitely had a talent for drawing. I looked at the buildings and gardens that he had as ideas. I knew that he had chosen to still go ahead with building it in the honor of Jane but as a safe place for Edward. It didn't bother me in fact I thought it sweet, that was until I happened upon a sketch that pained my heart. I gently grabbed it in my hands and looked at the beautiful drawing of Jane. I chewed on my lip in frustration as I tried to hold back my tears. My breathing was becoming short as I tried to get a hold of myself. "Samantha?" his voice called to me

My grip tightened on the drawing and I turned slowly to face him. His eyes instantly went to his son and I watched the delight that showed on his face. But, as his eyes came to look at my face and the drawing in my other hand he looked at me with shame. My lips trembled, "What is this?"

I cursed myself as I heard my voice crumble. Henry took a step towards me with his hand out, "It is not what you think my love. I was in pain, her face just came to me when I was in my delusional state. You saw me, please understand?"

I blinked away my tears fast but a few still slipped down my cheeks. I looked back down at the picture once more and my heart wrenched again. "You still love her?"

It wasn't the fact that he still loves her that was bothering me. It was the adoration he still held for her. You could say it was jealousy but I still was upset and I wanted him to acknowledge that. Henry stepped towards me and put one hand on my arm and one on his son. "Don't make me answer that. I love you and only you now."

I shook the picture angrily, "Then why do you still have this Henry!" I hissed

A knock came to the door before we could continue our conversation. Lady Bryan stepped in and looked between us. "I am sorry your Majesty I can come back later."

I shook my head and pulled away from Henry, "No need Lady Bryan let us take the prince back to his area. It is his bed time and it is time for me to retire. Good night your Majesty."

I walked past Henry to meet Lady Bryan at the door. I moved Edward in my arms so he was pressed against my chest with his head resting on my shoulder. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and turned to face Henry. He looked hurt as he watched me leave but me being as stubborn as I am I didn't want to apologize for being hurt. Instead I sniffled and followed Lady Bryan down the halls to Edwards cornered off area.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- I just want to thank you first off for all your continued reviews, not just on this story but all of them. I know that I can count on one from you and it makes me excited every time I see that notification. I am glad that you stuck around and to be honest this is probably the longest relationship to get to this point in any of my stories. I will graciously accept your skittles and I will give you a cookie :)**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily- Happy New Year to you to!**

 **SamanthaJane13- Awe you're so sweet, thank you so much. I know your gonna hate me for prolonging this again but, I just had to. But I promise next one will be so mushy and sweet and super long and everything everyone has been waiting for**

 **KilalaInara- I couldn't help myself lol glad you enjoyed it**

 **saddlebrat- thank you for your continued support here is the next update**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **xxkimbobxx, SamanthaJane13, THE VOLTURI RULE2, MerlynnPendragon, Secret Fantasy Reader, .18, Bombshellgirl, Seithr-Kairy, sleepyh0llow, Loverofcreepythings**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **xxkimbobxx, SamanthaJane13, MarlynnPendragon, Emeralf Monkey, SeekerOwl523, Ai1990, Secret Fantasy Reader, sleepyh0llow, loverofcreepythings**

 **THOUGH I DOUBT I NEED TO REMIND YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. FOR QUICKER UPDATES THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS THE QUICKER IT HAPPENS. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY AMAZING READER** S.


	16. The Moment Has Finally Come

**{Hey guys here is the update! Just a side memo this is definitely rated M! Keep in mind there will be a sexual scene and if you do not like it please just skip it. As for the wedding, I'm not familiar with how it was done back then so I went with what I knew and could find out. Same with the sexual scenes from here on and in the future there will be things that obviously never happened then but once more it is my own spin to it and I feel like a woman should be pampered as much as the man.** **I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Suicide Squad only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I slid my hand down my stomach a couple times, trying to calm my nerves. The events between me and Henry last night still fresh in my mind. I felt guilty at how I had acted but every time I wanted to say sorry I remembered the drawing and how he still kept it. It was not the fact that he drew it that bothered me, he drew her when he was in mourning. It was the fact that he still kept it, hide it from me. My fears began to rise as I wanted him to love me and only me. I was scared that he would become bored of me and would find him with another woman. In this time it was normal especially for the King to do so but, I didn't want that. I wanted a faithful and loyal man and with that drawing came to light all my fears that I tried to bury deep in my mind. So here I stood with two horses as I waited for Charles to arrive with Henry. I looked around and frowned at the people that surrounded me, they were stationary and wouldn't look at me with their guns and swords attached to them. I saw their bodies stiffen and everyone bow and mumble your Majesty. I turned once more to face the entrance to see that both Henry and Charles were walking towards me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. He stood handsomely in front of me with a smile gracing his face in his fancy clothes. "Shall we be going?" He asked as he neared me

I nodded my head and turned towards my horse. Henry helped me onto my horse first before he got onto his. "Your Majesty, Lady Chaisty I will be on my way to you around mid day to bring you and your family back. Have a good journey."

I nodded my head to Charles and looked to Henry who also nodded his head. Charles passed the reins on my horse to Henry who took them and began to lead us along to my family home. It was a nice day but it was to warm for what I was currently wearing. As we slowly made our way there, I began to feel the sweat slipping down my back making me uncomfortable. I could feel Henry eyes on me but I made no move to look at him. "Will you tell me the real reason why you will not look at me?"

I bit my lip and looked down to my fingers that were curled in my horse's hair. "I do not know what to say."

That was a lie.

"Are you still upset with me?" he continued to ask

"No."

Another lie.

"Then look at me." I could hear the impatience in his voice

"Okay."

But when I looked up I still did not look at him. I was becoming increasingly frustrated with myself. I was lying and acting like a child. I could see my home in the distance and I focused on it. If I was going to marry him I knew I couldn't keep doing this, I needed to tell him my feelings, even if he accepted it or not. I took my confidence from my family home and grasped my necklace in my fingers. "I'm scared…I don't know if I'm more scared of becoming Queen or becoming your wife. I know what my role is in this Henry, it is to love you and only you, to bear you children and especially another heir. But what happens when you grow bored of me or if I cannot bear you another heir? Will you find comfort in someone else's arms? I am not Jane Henry I cannot share you. I waited through Anne who I held with great love. I waited through Jane because I understood and could not suffer the heartache that would lie there. But that drawing symbolizes that you are still not all mine. I want you to be mine body, mind and soul. I have given you all I am a long time ago. I have waited so long for you to finally be mine and I don't want you to take comfort in someone else or in someone else's memory." My voice croaked near the end so I cut my sentence off quickly

Tears began to leak down my face and I still could not look at him. "Samantha—"He started to speak to me

"Samantha! You are here!" my sister said excitedly as she broke through the trees

My attention was instantly drawn to her and I was glad that the attention was away from the topic. Katrina smiled at me but as her eyes landed on Henry she curtsied, "Apologies your Majesty, I was just excited to see my sister." She apologized

"No need after all we will soon be family." Henry waved his hand so she would stand

"Papa is waiting for your arrival, we must go right away." Katrina smiled at us and began to walk in front of us

I smiled at Katrina bubbly personality as she continued to talk about how excited everyone was. When I thought of father it actually pained me to realize that I had wanted to take her with me for one of my ladies. I would be taking her away from my father and grandmother. I cautiously looked to Henry who was watching me curiously. I knew that he wanted to speak with me but with the day's events ahead, it was near impossible for our conversation to continue. Within moments we were sliding off our horses to meet my family. My father and grandmother bowed to Henry and said their greetings. "Henry this is my grandmother Beatrice, my father Ben and my sister Katrina." I introduced him to everyone

Henry smiled at everyone and shook my father's hand. After the introductions were made my father looked at me with a bright smile. "My dear beautiful daughter, come here." He held his arms open for me

I didn't hesitate to go into his arms and I sighed as he held me tight. I looked over to my grandmother who brought me into her fragile arms as well. My heart warmed at the love that surrounded me as I hugged my sister. I stepped back to stand beside Henry once more "Let us get inside where it is not so hot, we have lunch waiting." My father said motioning inside the house

 _(Henry p.o.v.)_

 _We had been at her family's home for a few hours now and Samantha had departed with her sister to finish packing all of her stuff. Me and her father had been sitting around the fire that they had going on in what I supposed was their shared living quarters. We had yet to speak alone together but the conversation earlier with Samantha was occupying my mind. As I looked over to her father I realized that he looked worried. It confused me, why would he not be happy for her? "I do not mean to come off as rude or rash but, take care of my daughter please. I am but an old man with not many years left. When her mother died giving birth to Katrina it broke Samantha and she gave up her life to stay here and protect us, become her mother if you will. Until recently I did not believe that she would find love and have her own home, a husband and a family…she will be missed."_

 _"I will always take care of her that is a promise not of a King but of you new son." I said as I leaned towards him_

 _Her father nodded his head but still looked sad. "Has she talked to you about Katrina?" I asked_

 _"She has, I've allowed it." He answered me_

 _It was then that I realized why he was truly sad. He had to say goodbye to both his daughters. I began to imagine my own daughters and how I hadn't let them go and in all honesty I knew I never want to for that reason. I would be sad not to see them anymore, to give them to a man like me, a same man who had taken many wives and many mistresses without regard to my current wife's feelings. It occurred to me then why Samantha felt the way she did and I could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to tell me today, could feel the pain as she shed her tears. "I can guarantee you that this will not be the last time your daughters see you."_

 _I made this promise with the full intent to keep it. I wouldn't take Samantha or Katrina away from their family, away from their father._

 _(End of Henry p.o.v.)_

It was the day of the wedding and I was full of excitement, nerves and happiness. Yesterday was spent with my family and Henry. I was still nervous about our future and the drawing but at the same time I knew it would work itself out, I needed that hope, and I needed to hang onto that thought. Me and Henry had not seen each other since last night as was normal for the wedding. Even if I wanted to there was no time, between the dress, hair and all the other preparations for the wedding, I had no time to think of that. So now I stood twiddling with my fingers in my pure white gown that had a square neckline and a flowing skirt that puffed up at my hips. The sleeves were long and my chest was laced in the back and had beautiful embroidery. I wore a nice set of pearls along with my family necklace. My hair was braided in three separate sections and pinned to the back of my head while the rest of my curls were left to hang loosely. I had small petals also pinned into my hair and weaved in between my braids. Charles escorted me from my new chambers to where everyone was waiting. Instead of waiting for me like had been done traditionally, I made it my own wedding. I asked for Henry to wait at the end of the aisle for me to meet him. I may be in this time but, I wanted to bring traditions into this world. It made me feel more at home and like myself.

Charles passed me along to my father who was looking at me with tears in his eyes before he disappeared into the church. He enveloped me in his arms and when he pulled away he placed his hands on either side of my face. "You look beautiful your mother would be so proud."

I placed my hands on either side of his, "I love you father." I replied with a smile on my face

"Then let us walk you to your new future." He said as he pulled away and held his arm out to me

I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek before I looped my arm through his and let him lead me down the aisle. We waited for the doors to be opened and the room opened up to us. I had to withhold my gasp at how extravagant everything was. There were so many people who were staring at me but even in that moment my eyes were locked on his. His eyes and expression of awe as I began to let my father lead me down the aisle. His eyes racked up and down my body and I shivered from the intensity of it. A smile broke out across my face and I couldn't get it to go away. In this moment I was truly happy. When we reached the end of the aisle, I turned to face my father. I grasped his hands in mine, "Thank you father."

His lips were pursed and I could tell he was trying not to shed tears in such a crowded place. He turned to face Henry and placed my hand on top of Henry's offered one. Henry gently pulled me to stand beside him. He leaned forward as I passed him and whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "You look absolutely stunning my love."

My eyes connected with his once more and I hoped I could communicate with how happy I truly was, I knew he would understand. We both looked to the priest who smiled at us before starting the ceremony. After a speech given at every ceremony, the priest finally came to the part that I had been waiting for since I realized the true love I held for Henry. "Do you your Majesty and King Henry - take Samantha Chaisty to be your lofly wedded wife through sickness and health until death do you part?"

Henry faced me and grasped both my hands in his. As I waited for his answer I felt like my chest was rising and falling increasingly fast. "I do." He said with a huge smile plastered on his face

"Do you Samantha Chaisty take his Majesty the King Henry - to be your lofly wedded husband through sickness and health until death do you part?" The priest continued

I grasped Henry hand tighter in mine as I answered "I do."

"Does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your piece," The priest continued when no one answered, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, Queen and King, you may kiss the bride."

He stepped closer to me and tilted his head to mine. I was so nervous I had no idea what to do. But, when his lips gently landed on mine and the room erupted into cheers of joy, I didn't care. I kissed him back and when he pulled away I looked at the ground. My cheeks were blushing and Henry faced the crowd, "Let us celebrate!" He announced

Me and Henry were the first to leave the church as he lead me to the celebration that was sure to be exciting. I didn't have to hide my love for him anymore.

~~TUDORS~~

After we had changed into our nightgowns we had sat down for a friendly game of chess. Or rather an uncomfortable one, for my time here I had learned quickly that it was a good idea to let Henry win at everything but not to let him know that you have. It wasn't just that we had an audience, all I could hope was that when the time came for our wedding night that they were not present. We were nearing the end of our game when our friendly conversation took a rather serious turn. "Samantha about yesterday-" Henry began to speak

"Do not fret over it, I have realized how childish I was." I interrupted him

I wasn't over it, that fear I spoke of was and would be ever present but I didn't want to ruin our night. "But yet you were right to worry. I know of my pasts as well as you do. I want you to know that I will be loyal. I will not take comfort in another's arms, you are my love and have been for many, many moons now. I will prove it to you, my heart belongs to you. That picture is just a memory it is not where my heart has always been. I wanted to keep it so my son would remember his mother in her youth and beauty as I want him to see her."

I was so focused on him that I didn't realize that he had announced that we would be going to bed until he was standing in front of me. His hand gently took mine and led me towards the adjacent room which was his chambers. I bit my lip and tried not to over think it too much. I knew that it would be painful but I also was told that it would get better as the pain would lessen. It wasn't only that that made me nervous, I had no sexual experience period besides the small interactions with Henry I had none and even then those were mostly him. The comforter was removed and instead white sheets were all that remained. I understood the reasoning being that they had to make sure that I was pure but I had no desire to see the blood that was sure to be present. Henry continued to tug me along until we stood beside the bed and the doors were closed to give us privacy. I could see the lust, want and desire in his eyes, he was devouring every inch of my body. He took a step towards me and slowly leaned in before pressing his lips to mine. "I have waited for this moment for what feels like centuries," I could feel his fingers undoing my lace before gently pushing my gown to the floor. He didn't pull away far but far enough to gaze at my body. I blushed immediately before I faced away from him, he grabbed my face to face him again. "Don't shy away you are perfect."

His eyes bore into mine and never left as his fingers began to caress my cheek and fell to my bottom, "Your eyes remind me of the crystal waters, these lips are so supple and welcoming," his hand began to travel to my neck before he reached my breast where his fingers ran softly over my nipple, "your long neck, strong collarbone draw my attention before your breasts in capture me so, perk and plentiful," I gasped as he flicked my nipple before his continued his travelling to my stomach, "your flat belly that shall be soon with child, our child," my chest rose and fell quickly as his hand continued south until his finger slipped between my legs and slipped up my slit, "this is the cherry on top, already so ready for me. This night will be all about you. You my wife are perfect."

He was right and I knew it I was extremely wet and he was making it worse that during his onslaught his eyes never left mine. "Go to the bed."

I did as he said but never turning my back to him. As I slid up the bed I watched him remove his shirt and undo his pants but not remove them. He crawled quickly onto the bed and laid between my legs but his lips quickly claimed mine. As our lips continued to mold together his hands caressed my body. I was nervous at first, so nervous in fact I could not move but as his kisses became deeper and his touch more intimate, I became more adventurous. My hands slipped down his chest to his abs which for his age where still quite firm and deep. His fingers began to play with my nipples once more and his lips left mine and slid down my neck. He sucked and bit as he went along and a moan escaped my lips. A starting cold sensation on my nipples that caused my back to arch in pleasure. He was sucking my nipples between his lips and letting his tongue flick across them. My fingers tangled into his hair and soon enough he was making his way down my chest, past my stomach until he reached my legs. He pulled my leg up and bent it towards him as his lips gently kissed lower and lower. His tongue stuck out and caressed my folds and the feeling in general was so new and intense my back once more arched. His fingers separated my folds to get better access and after a little more attention to my clit he slipped his finger into me. I was riding an intense wave and within moment I felt a pressure building in my stomach. "H-Henry." I tried to warn him confused

I didn't know what was happening and though it was a wonderful feeling, I didn't understand. But, he didn't stop in fact he speed up and before I knew it I was moaning and the release I felt was even better than what it was building up to. He continued on as I rode out what I was supposing was what woman had called an orgasm. He kissed his way gently up my body before he gave me a sweet kiss. He began to remove his pants but he continued to make me look at him. He wouldn't let me look down but I could feel him and he was not small by any means and I knew it. His thumb ran over the bottom of my lip, "I can make you feel like that all the time but, right now you will be in pain. It will hurt and I will not lie to you. I will be gentle." He whispered

His one hand that was not caressing me was placed between us, grabbing himself. I could feel him rub himself between my folds getting lubrication before he pushed gently into me. At first I didn't notice to much pain, it wasn't until he pushed forward and passed my hymen that I bit my lip painfully and tears instantly sprung to my eyes. I grabbed Henry's shoulders and buried my face into his chest. His arms enveloped me but, he did not move. He allowed me to get use to him "I love you Samantha." He whispered in my ear

He kissed my neck a couple times and as my body became less tense, I relaxed in his arms "I love you with all my heart Henry." I answered him back

When I pulled away I nodded my head to give him the okay to move. At first he started slow not moving very much. I knew he was doing it for me but as the pain passed it was becoming quickly replaced by pleasure. I began to moan and arch into his touch and moved into his thrusts. Once he realized that I was not in pain, his thrusts increased in speed. I began to call out his name as the same feeling from before built once more in my stomach. He looked at me and became faster even as he leant down to kiss my lips once more. As I reached my release I could tell shortly after that he reached his to, that he was filling me with his seed. He didn't pull out right away instead he caressed my face and smiled at me. "Let us have a quick bath, it should be ready. They will clean and when we come back I will hold you in my arms as sleep will surely take us."

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- Of course cookies all the time :)**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily- of course**

 **Emmettluver2010- thank you here is the one everyone has been waiting for**

 **Bombshellgirl- I don't know if you mean that negatively and I don't believe it is. She is jealous she has waited for them to be together but yet he is hanging on to a previous lover. I explained it a little more in this in hopes it would be understood more**

 **s m Neal- right? He was sweet and charming as always lol**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **Danger Diamond, mcilwainsamantha, CullenMia, BlueWind25**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Shadygrl91, caarnold, epience, runawaycherry93, AvenaT, mcilwainsamantha, lili316, Carolina00i, Pearl's Beauty**

 **THANK YOU ALL ONCE MORE. AND AS AWLAYS REMEMBER IF YOU WANT QUICKER UPDATES LOTS OF REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	17. I Won't Change

**{Hey guys I am at the moment trying to figure out how to fit this into the show as well. But, I didn't want to let you wait to much longer so I made a filler and will be coming out with a better chapter soon. I have just recently come out with a Fifty Shades of Grey fan fiction for a fellow reader so if you're interested go check it out it's called Love Bites. I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Tudors only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

It had been a couple days since the wedding and I still found that when addressed as Queen I was awkward about it. Never had I believed I would be in this position and in all honesty I didn't know what to do about it. So with the free time I was shown now I tried to get back into my old routine but that wasn't as easy as I hoped. No one wanted to let me help with any healing saying it wasn't for a Queen to be doing it. So as I walked into Edwards room to see the old doctor looking over him I had about enough. A course of greeting came to me and Mary and the doctor turned to face me, "Your Majesty, I am sorry are you here to visit the young prince?" the doctor asked as if he was stepping on my toes

I stood still and tried to smile as best I could, "In a way yes, I have come to make sure that he is still strong and healthy."

"I can tell you that he is as strong and healthy as ever. I have been assigned to take over your previous roles including the prince." The doctor continued

"And now I am telling you that I am more than capable of looking over my son," as soon as the words left I almost stumbled over my words. It was shocking how quickly I became protective over them and considered them my own. I knew that in this time it wouldn't be abnormal for the Queen to do so but being as I did not grow up in this time it took me a second to collect myself, "You may be excused."

The doctor looked from me to Edward and finally to Mary, I knew he was still in the process of looking Edward over but my patience with everyone doing this to me. I felt being a child who could throw the biggest tantrum and know that I would get away with it. "I-I am sorry your Majesty I had assumed-"

"You assume too much, do not worry about the charges I was given beforehand. I will continue to look after all of the children along with his majesty and anyone in the towers as was appointed to me. I understand the risk that comes with the dungeon but, surely I can do as I please with the ones in the towers. Now please leave."

The doctor did not bother to stop me as he briskly walked out of the room. I cleared my throat and everyone busied themselves around the room. I took a few steps towards the bassinette that Edward was laying in. I peered into it and Edwards's eyes landed on me giving me a huge smile and a small laugh. A smile broke out across my face and I stuck my finger in there for him to hold. When his small fingers grabbed mine and held on tight, I continued to look him over as I ran my own tests to make sure that he was actually okay. I knew what his future held and I knew that altering the past may screw with the past but, as I stared into the beautiful blue eyes that stared at me in wonder I knew I would do everything so save him just like I did with Henry's knee. "Your Majesty?" a small voice called out to me

I looked beside me to see Mary staring at me concerned. I realized that she had been attempting to talk to me and I had been in my own thoughts. I shook my head and smiled at her as Edward continued to pull at my finger, "There is no need to call me that, and we are family are we not? Besides," I leaned in towards her, "Between me and you I am not sure I like everyone calling me that."

Her concerned frown quickly pulled into a small smile and I pulled away from her. "I hope that I am not being to bold to ask but, you don't need to do this anymore. Why not let others do it for you? After all I do believe that you have met and exceeded your requirements beforehand."

I looked back to the curious Edward who was fighting so hard to stay awake, "It is actually quite simple, my one job and passion in life is to take care of people. Keep them from passing on and leaving there loved ones. It is all I have ever known, I don't want to stop doing those things because of my status. People are alive because of me and they shouldn't have to suffer because my knowledge stays with me. Do you understand?"

"You have a big heart."

"I know and that is why I will continue to do as I have. Your father may be upset with my decision but it is necessary to who I am."

"Have you heard that the Poles have been arrested?"

I pulled away from Edward and sighed, "Yes I have, it is speculated that they are committing treason along with their son. They are under investigation."

"Have you heard about whom else besides Margaret and Richard Pole?"

My eyebrows knitted together, "Well no I cannot say that I have."

"There grandson Edward Pole has also been arrested as he was there at the same time. It is unfortunate."

I started to fumble with my fingers before I nodded my headed at Mary. "I must be off, please keep an eye on him as always."

"Of course."

I choose to make a tour to see the Poles and make sure that they were being treated well. They had yet to be rightfully accused and until then I wanted to make sure that at least their grandson was okay. My dress swept across the ground as I walked to the top. "Your Majesty?" An unsure voice called out beside me

I turned to see one of Henry council members walking by a room that I was just about to bypass. "Sir Williams, I am looking for the grandson of the Popes."

He looked around uneasy before I noticed that his eyes hesitated on the door behind him. "I am sure there are places that are less disgusting than this with people who deserve your company, I would be more than happy to escort you back to the main hall."

I shook my head and pulled the door open behind him, completely ignoring his pleas for me to stop. My mouth dropped open as I looked beside the entrance to see the guard in the room shaking the poor boy. "What are you doing!" I shouted completely appalled, "Get your hands off him, he is just a boy!"

The guard immediately let him go and bowed as he backed away, "Apologies your Majesty, the boy was trying to escape and I was attempting to keep him in as is my duty."

"Really because from what I could tell you were shaking the boy with an amused smile on your face. Get out."

The child ran behind me and the guard along with Sir Williams stared at me unsure about the order I gave them. "I am sure his Majesty would want us to stay."

"He is no older than ten I am sure I can handle a little boy. If his Majesty has an issue with it he may come get me himself."

They still looked unsure as they left but after the door was shut I turned around to face the little boy. He was trembling but I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew if I was in his shoes I would feel no different. "I didn't need your help." He muttered under his breath

I leaned down to be at level with him and began to straighten out his disheveled shirt. "Of course not Master Pole but, forgive me it is not proper to treat someone like that. You do not need to worry about me, I would never do such a thing."

He pursed his lips but the anger left his face, "Are you the new Queen?"

I nodded my head, "That I am."

"Why would you marry a man like his Majesty? He put me and my grandmother and grandfather in this horrible place."

I knew if anyone had heard him speak in such a way that he would be punished but, I knew he was just confused. "I married him because I love him with all my heart just like your parents and grandparents love you. I am sure that this is a big misunderstanding and you shall be released with your family soon enough. So if you could just be a good boy for just a little while longer then all will go back to the way it was, can you promise me that?"

"Yes your Majesty." He answered after a few moments of silence

"Good now how are you in here? Warm?"

"Yes." After the words left his lips I could hear his stomach rumble with no doubt starvation

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?"

"Not since last night when they took us."

I nodded my head and looked out of his small window and noticed that the sun was begging to slip into darkness. "I will get you and your family some food I promise."

I began to leave but before I could open the door his small hand grasped mine. I looked down to see that he was looking at the ground sheepishly, "Thank you…your Majesty."

I squeezed his hands before I opened the door and walked out to see the same guard from earlier leaning against the wall. He straightened up immediately after I closed the door, "Get the Poles some food, all of them."

He looked like he wanted to argue with me but kept it to himself, "Of course your Majesty."

He bowed his head to me as I turned to leave the tower but not before I called over my shoulder, "Oh and if I ever see you handle a prisoner like that again no matter their age, it will be the last thing you do."

In truth I had no idea how much truth was held in my words but, I would make sure he was punished if it ever came to it.

~~TUDORS~~

I was walking to Henry chambers with a wide smile on my face. I felt accomplished and knew that even though Henry had requested to see me that I was expecting it. I knew he wanted to place a child in me and it wasn't going to happen if we only had sex the once. But, when I walked into Henry's chambers I wasn't expecting to meet his angry look that was obviously pointed at me. No one else was in the room and I looked around nervously. "What is this I hear about you not only removing the doctor I appointed to my son but visiting the Poles in the towers? You are a Queen now and my wife your actions affect me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You knew when you married me that I wouldn't want to stop helping people."

"There are other ways of going about it then what you did today."

"What Henry? Because I choose to check on your son and make your son was okay personally? Or because I stopped a guard from assaulting a little boy that is no older than Elizabeth?"

I was angry and you could slice the tension with a knife. Henry walked towards me but his angry frown never faltered. "It is who you are Samantha and I know that. But, it makes me look like I cannot control my Queen and I cannot have that."

Tears began to build at the corners of my eyes out of frustration. Henry face softened and he reached out so his fingers caressed my cheek, "Don't look at me like that, I am not the bad guy. I need you to understand. If these are the things you wanted why would you not tell me? I would give you the world and more." Henry continued

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"I don't know, I am just tired Samantha. I am getting older and the older I become it seems the more enemies that I make. I do not mean to be angry with you but, I need you to understand."

"I understand." I mumbled before walking back to the door

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I am not in the mood tonight Henry, I need to sleep on my own."

"If that is what you want I will not stop you," He grasped my hand in his own and pulled me flush against him. He brushed some of the hair out of my face before placing his lips against mine, "I love you."

"I love you to my love."

I pulled away from him and walked down the hall brushing my tears away. I knew in my heart what I did was right but I felt bad for placing Henry in the position I did. It wasn't a thought that crossed my mind and as my heart became filled with guilt. I lay in my bed vowing that I would make it up to him tomorrow no matter what.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- I know right I had put it off for so long because it didn't feel right but, it is really exciting that they are…now there baby right?**

 **TwilightEclps/Guest(Feb.19)/Mely- Thank you here is the next update**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily- Of course and it is exciting right?**

 **Guest (Feb.20) – I agree with you I am glad that you enjoy it enough to keep up with it and enjoy it all the while. I am not planning on stopping this for a while it will just depend on how I can still continue to fit the show in with it I may have to drift away from it at times. (Je suis d'accord avec vous, je suis heureux que vous en profiter assez pour le suivre et de profiter tout le temps. Je ne prévois pas d'arrêter cela pendant un certain temps, il ne dépendra que de la façon dont je peux encore continuer à adapter le spectacle avec elle je mai ont à la dérive loin de celui-ci parfois.)**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **Southern Nerd, Lima951, xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx, asterilas, BriaDelAngel, Emsmith13, shin18theOtakubooklover, KatherineSnow**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **TwilightEclps, kimboik, SweetScreams, kAsS3695, , LittleRin26, RADickey85, Lima951, xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx, asterilas, Emsmith13, shin18theOtakubooklover, Rosewind Trill, Greenj3llo85**

 **REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	18. Apology

Hey guys! A million apologies for not only being extremely late but for posting this I really want to get my chapters out to you. It had started with me being extremely busy but when I had some down time to edit what I had wrote my computer crashed and I haven't been able to do much but type on my phone when I can but seeing as I can't edit my chapters I'm not sure how long I will be. If anyone us willing to help out and edit my story without changing the chapter then until I can afford a new computer I will do that. If not I promise once I can get my computer fixed or a new one I will be posting once more. Once more I am extremely sorry I feel horrible that I can't commit to what I have started


End file.
